El Señor del Mar
by Escaflownica
Summary: Han pasado ya casi 30 años desde que Will Turner se convirtió en el capitán del Holandés Errante. Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido y junto a su hijo y nuevos aliados intentarán evitar se apodere del cofre del hombre muerto
1. El Amo de las Islas

**El Señor del mar**

Soy inmortal, real… existo… no soy una leyenda….

Cumplo con una misión que me costó el corazón y el alma….

Lo domino en su totalidad y así será por toda la eternidad, somos ya uno solo

Soy el único y auténtico SEÑOR DEL MAR

**Prologo**

**I**

Cuando la noche cayó, un viento frío se apoderó de su cuerpo por lo que se apresuró a cubrirlo con la enorme capa que lucía: Roja, como la sangre que por su causa se había vertido aquel atardecer.

La catástrofe había terminado. La aldea fue arrasada y declarada propiedad de su majestad el rey de Inglaterra.

Una sonrisa maliciosa llenó su rostro, pero pronto la apartó al ver como el resto de la tropa observaba la gran pira que se consumía en la playa.

Su rostro ahora serio y parecido al de un monstruo por esa fiera mirada asustó a algunos de sus hombres, quienes en contra de su voluntad solo cumplían la orden de deshacerse de todos los caídos de la manera más rápida y práctica que pudieran.

Otro grupo que permanecía alejado solo reía al notar el miedo que su superior despertaba. Para ellos era fácil ver toda aquella destrucción. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, ni tampoco ese montón de vejaciones entre mujeres y niñas en las que complacían sus lascivos placeres. Era un orgullo matar a sus hombres en su plena presencia y luego gozarlas hasta que murieran o se desmayaran, victimas del dolor no solo corporal sino también de su alma.

No quedó un solo sobreviviente, ningún testigo que pudiera notificar a su majestad los "métodos" que fueron utilizados para detener a sus enemigos, para finalmente arrasar con esa terrible isla llena de ladrones, traficantes y un que otro pirata que todavía sobrevivía a pesar de la cacería que hacía años terminó.

-Supongo que le diremos al rey lo de siempre ¿no es así capitán?- uno de los soldados se acercó a él con una sonrisa cínica que volvió a invocar la que esbozaba su superior.

-Hubo fuerte resistencia, fue necesario el ataque con cañones, todos huyeron, la isla quedó completamente desierta- confirmó y el hombre tras hacer una pequeña venia ante él volvió hacia la pira. Fue entonces cuando aquellos ruidos le alertaron. Entre el crepitar de los leños creyó escuchar un lamento. O tal vez no era eso, parecía un llanto fuerte y enérgico que provenía del interior mismo de las llamas.

-¡Son los espíritus de los caídos! ¡Seguramente no han sido acogidos por la muerte ya que añoran venganza!- soltó uno de ellos temblando de miedo. El capitán se acercó hasta él, el hombre sostenía con su mano una de las antorchas que encendió la pira. Observó como ésta le temblaba.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Son solo supersticiones!- rugió frente a él y el miedo se acrecentó en su interior pero ahora no por los espíritus. Con pasos seguros el Capitán de la guardia real se acercó al sitio donde provenía el llanto y entre los cuerpos que comenzaban apenas a arder alcanzó a ver un bulto protegido por los brazos de una mujer. Con sumo cuidado y tratando de no ser herido por las llamas logró tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Abrió con cuidado la manta. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar aquel llanto todavía con más fuerza y vigor. El bebé se tensaba en sus brazos, movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro, como si intentara escapar de él, tal vez reclamándole lo que por su causa acababa de ocurrir. No debía tener el año de edad, su cabello comenzaba a rizarse y esos ojos oscuros por un momento le hicieron volver al pasado, cuando todavía en su vida había una razón para ser feliz, para ser bueno y honesto.

-¡Arrojémoslo a las llamas!- sugirió otro de los soldados quien motivado por la curiosidad se acercó hasta su superior.

-¡Si, es lo mejor, así mitigaremos el dolor del chiquillo!- secundó uno mas.

-¡Vamos capitán, será un verdadero espectáculo!- terció aquel a espaldas de él esbozando una sonrisa que mas parecía la de un enfermo mental que la de un soldado de la corona.

Sin darle tiempo a nada el capitán se giró sobre sus talones. Una bofetada le rompió no solo el labio sino también el orgullo pues todos corearon su acción con carcajadas. Desde el suelo aquel hombre observó la imponente figura de su capitán: alto, fuerte, con sus ojos casi llameando como la enorme pira. Iba a decir algo pero inmediatamente él se le adelantó

-¡Guarda silencio sucia rata!- atronó haciendo a todo el mundo temblar- ¡No es un niño! ¡Es una niña! ¡Mi hija! ¡Y al que se atreva a negarlo lo lanzaré yo mismo a las llamas!- la súbita advertencia dejó al resto de quienes lo miraban sumamente sorprendidos.

-Pero señor esa niña….

-¡Es una criatura fuerte, vigorosa, solo puede ser hija de alguien como yo!- Ninguno se atrevió a decir una sola palabra mas. El capitán acomodó entre los pliegues de su capa al bebé.

-Es una locura- secundó el de la antorcha tomando un poco de valor. El capitán se acercó a él y sin dudarlo gracias a su poderosa fuerza lo tomó de su camisa y de un solo movimiento lo arrojó hacia las llamas, de donde salió corriendo con rumbo hacia el mar para poder evitar que éstas, ya en sus pies, siguieran recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¡El que diga algo mas, no dudaré en lanzarlo antes de atravesarlo con mi espada!- se hizo un silencio sepulcral, digno esta vez del ambiente frente a ellos. Fue interrumpido una vez mas por aquel vigoroso llanto que tiró de la tela del manto del capitán. Éste volvió a mirarla, sabía que era una niña con solo contemplar esos ojos, únicos y maravillosos como los de aquella dama que perdió y le dio felicidad antes que el destino se la arrebatara. La meció, provocando un murmullo generalizado que volvió a silenciar con su terrible mirada-Díganme soldados ¿Qué pasó con esa ultima casa que les pedí registraran hasta el último rincón?

-No había nada, seguramente se equivocaron cuando le enviaron la información. Ni siquiera había una señal que nos indicara era el lugar correcto- el capitán torció la boca en un gesto de desaprobación.

-No me importa cuantas islas tenga que arrasar, o que deba hacer para poder encontrar lo que busco- murmuró casi para sí mismo. Extrañamente la bebé le sonrió-si, tienes que ser mi hija pues aún sin comprenderlo estás de acuerdo con mis planes- se acercó un poco mas a ella-Eres hermosa…. Linnet- el nombre se le vino sin que siquiera lo hubiera pensado. La bebé volvió a reír- Linnet, ese será tu nombre.

Todavía confundidos por el extraño comportamiento de su capitán le siguieron y abordaron aquel grupo de galeones que sin compasión alguna acabó con la Isla Mont. Una de las tantas que conformaban los archipiélagos distribuidos a lo largo del Caribe.

Solo sus hombres sabían de sus verdaderos planes. Tal y como su majestad lo ordenó se dedicaba a restaurar el orden en aquellos inhóspitos lugares llenos de salvajes y delincuentes. Pero también, para su propio beneficio buscaba algo: un objeto en particular que serviría para cumplir sus maléficos fines.

No fue difícil para él convencer a la tropa de seguirle, muchos de los soldados eran farsantes, traidores que por conservar su vida en muchas de las incursiones en las islas le juraron fidelidad a cambio de dinero, poder y libertad.

El capitán era un hombre escaso de palabras, serio, perverso y cruel. Es por eso que lo ocurrido con el bebé no dejaba de preocuparles. ¿Se habría ablandado? Descubrieron que no cuando llegando a Rosman Island. Isla no muy lejana del antiguo Port Royal donde ejercía su autoridad el gobernador. Se encargo de darles un buen castigo a todos aquellos que a sus espaldas se atrevieron siquiera a insinuar que había perdido la cabeza. Esa misma noche, sin piedad alguna, se deshizo de todos los testigos que se negaban a confirmar su paternidad, solo algunos que juraron por sus vidas no comentar nada de lo ocurrido fueron los que tuvieron el privilegio de mantenerse a su lado.

Mandó llamar una nodriza, una niñera, y un par de damas para que se encargaran de la pequeña Linnet, pronto el lugar se llenó de vigorosos llantos y quejidos que muchos comenzaron a odiar pero soportaban por temor a sus vidas. El capitán no quería admitirlo, pero lo había hecho por ella, por su difunta esposa quien llevaba el mismo nombre y murió junto con su hijo durante el parto. Una gran pérdida que le costó mucho trabajo superar. Sabía que todo fue culpa de la comadrona, quien prefirió atender a la esposa de uno de sus superiores antes que a la suya. La mujer no vivió mucho, ni siquiera para saber cual fue el motivo por el cual querían matarle.

Un gran odio se anidó en él. La vida no podía castigarle mas, sin embargo lo hizo. Perdió a su hermano poco tiempo después en circunstancias que no fueron muy claras. Él fue quien le presentó a su adorada Linnet, su fallecida esposa. Gracias a él es que supo lo que era la felicidad plena. Sobre su tumba juró vengarse y eso es lo que haría. Encontró la mejor manera de hacerlo entre las pocas pertenencias que se pudieron recuperar de su valiente hermano. Y no cesaría. No importaba que le tomara años, encontraría la manera de cumplir con su misión.

No fue difícil para él encariñarse de la pequeña Linnet. Era lo único que lograba arrancarle una sonrisa. Se parecía tanto a su difunta esposa, solo el color de sus ojos era más oscuro, pero sus cabellos rizados y largos que formaban una cascada hasta su cintura por momentos le hacían pensar que ella había vuelto.

Era una niña enérgica, con una valentía sin igual. Cuando regresaba de sus incursiones en las diferentes islas cercanas siempre recibía quejas. Le gustaba robar caballos del establo y salir a montar, tomaba espadas de la colección que guardaba en su sótano y desafiaba a todo rival que se le pusiera en frente. Tres institutrices no fueron suficientes para controlarla por lo que la envió a Londres a estudiar durante un par de años, donde Linnet no solo aprendió a manejarse como una dama en la corte, sino que a escondidas de su padre, logró hacerse de un instructor de esgrima quien la consideraba aún mejor que sus alumnos varones.

Sin embargo, a pesar de saber su hija estaría a salvo en Londres, no pudo evitar ordenar que la trajeran de vuelta a casa, hecha toda una mujer. Convirtiéndose en el orgullo de su padre, quien ahora debido a su nombramiento de Comodoro, ganado a pulso por sus contribuciones a la corona inglesa, mismo que lo perfilaba con gran fuerza a ser el gobernador de todo ese grupo de archipiélagos numerosos; los cuales en todos aquellos años no había podido controlar del todo, pues las incursiones duraban semanas o incluso meses para conquistar los mas poblados.

Por supuesto que Linnet no estaba enterada del todo de las actividades que realizaba su padre. Pero su inteligencia y curiosidad le hacían saber que era algo muy peligroso. Su padre siempre intentaba controlarse frente a ella. La joven nunca observó su comportamiento cruel y despiadado hacia los demás. En parte su amor de hija le evitaba darse cuenta. Pero su rebeldía sería algo que muy pronto la sacaría de su error y le haría enterarse de toda la verdad.

Una mañana mientras peinaba sus largos y rizados cabellos oscuros, sus ojos del mismo color se abrieron en extremo asombro. Escuchó dos disparos que provenían del despacho de su padre. Esto le despertó un gran miedo y ansiedad pero aún con ellos su grácil y esbelta figura se incorporó con elegancia del banco del tocador y subiendo apenas un poco sus finas vestiduras, se deslizó sigilosamente hacia la salita a donde daba el despacho. Algunas voces se escuchaban desde el interior y algo nerviosa se escondió en un armario donde su padre guardaba algunas de sus capas, paraguas y sombreros.

-Llévense a este incompetente antes de que mi hija note sus presencias- el aspecto de aquel par de soldados le impactó: cubiertos de sangre, con sus caras y uniformes si hubieran regresado de una feroz guerra. Sus miradas eran frías, ausentes de total sentimiento. Cargaban con un hombre que no le costó mucho trabajo deducir que estaba muerto-encontró el lugar, pero no lo que necesitaba, según mis informantes quedó guardado ahí desde que desapareció esa maldita de Swann- Linnet se llevó la mano a la boca algo asustada. Acallando esos sollozos que comenzaban a formarse al ver en su padre todavía mas frialdad y odio en su mirada que en las de sus hombres. A su mente vino todo lo contrario. Los recuerdos de ese hombre que se desvivía por ella, le contaba cuentos, le enseñaba todo lo que sabía y le hablaba antes de dormir acerca de su madre. Se abandonaba al sueño observando su sonrisa y esos ojos azules plagados de una infinita ternura. Su padre no podía ser ese que estaba frente a ella- Encuentren el cofre, o pagarán su incompetencia de la misma forma en que Reynald- Linnet cerró sus ojos, hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Debía ser una pesadilla, de que otra forma sino su padre se habían transformado en ese monstruo que amenazaba a sus subordinados.

En cuanto se fueron salió corriendo a toda prisa a sus habitaciones. Se dejó caer en el lecho y dejó que su llanto fluyera libremente. Nadie se atrevió a molestarla ni siquiera alguna de sus damas. A pesar de no ser aún mediodía cayó rendida en un profundo sueño. El cual esperaba le ayudara a recuperarse de aquella gran pena que cuando despertó, solo le hizo pensar que debió ser una pesadilla.

-Apresúrese señorita que ya pasa del medio día y su prometido no debe tardar en llegar- escuchó pasadas unas horas la voz de Thelma, su dama de compañía.

-Él no es mi prometido, solo somos amigos. Nos conocimos en Londres…

-Si, lo sé, pero no me va a negar que su padre desea esa amistad se convierta en algo mas- observó sorprendida como Linnet entrecerraba sus ojos sintiéndose algo molesta, pero no le importó y continuó- Aivan Audrey, Gran Duque de Amneris- con un suspiro terminó aquella frase-es tan hermoso señorita: alto, apuesto, con unos ojos azules que…

-Es un idiota-le interrumpió ella secamente, contuvo la risa a pesar de la cara de espanto que tenía Thelma- es mi amigo pero es un idiota, te lo confirmo, además el ducado que tiene en Inglaterra no es suyo, creo que lo heredó debido a la desaparición del verdadero duque. Es apuesto, pero lo que tiene de buenmozo lo tiene de vividor e incompetente ¿Sabes que no lo quisieron admitir en la clase de esgrima de…- detuvo sus palabras, por poco quedaba al descubierto frente a su dama de compañía.

Thelma no dijo nada más y le alentó a que le ayudara a arreglarse. Linnet cambiando el tema rápida y astutamente logró que pronto se olvidara de lo que había dicho.

Aivan, era apuesto si, y se llevaba muy bien con él. Su padre nunca admitiría un matrimonio con alguien que no llevara un rango similar o mas alto que el suyo así que después de todo era una buena opción. Intentaría acercarse un poco mas a él, tal vez podría enamorarse. Algunas de sus maestras en Londres le explicaron que el amor no es como lo describen los poetas. Además nunca había experimentado ninguna de las sensaciones que relataban, seguramente tenían razón. Por el momento Aivan era su mejor opción.

De pronto cerró sus ojos. Un grupo de imágenes aparecieron en su mente: su padre, un hombre muerto. Sacudió la cabeza, era esa pesadilla. Tenía que serlo.

***

No muy lejos de ahí aquella figura maldecía su destino. Su figura estaba de pié, en aquel lugar que fue su hogar y que finalmente fue arrasado tal y como su madre lo predijo.

El viento jugó con los rizos abundantes de su melena salvaje y suelta. Su piel morena brillaba con la luz del sol, la cual le brindaba una delgada y fina capa de sudor que la hacía lucir más tentadora de lo habitual. Era ya todo un hombre: fuerte, ágil, tan hábil como alguna vez lo fuera su padre.

Entró en la casa. Solo la antigua pintura de aquel grandioso barco había sobrevivido. Encontró agujeros no solo en el suelo sino también en las paredes, las cuales lucían manchas de hollín que empañaban su antigua belleza.

Su hogar, aquella mansión que debido al esfuerzo de su padre fue construida. Pronto le volvería a ver y no comprendía como es que le explicaría lo ocurrido. Su madre huyó con aquel que fue su mejor amigo, abandonándole con su viejo amigo Gibbs hacía años, quien junto a ella ahora rendían cuentas al creador por la acciones realizadas a lo largo de sus vidas. Su madre murió de una grave enfermedad según se lo comunicó aquella dama ahora muy poderosa y amable que ella despreciaba debido a que juraba le robaba el cariño de su segundo esposo.

Él no juzgaba a Elizabeth Swann. Era su madre después de todo. Pero sintió como el honor de la familia se destruía cuando fue diagnosticada con una de esas enfermedades que solo las rameras padecen. Se llevó las manos al rostro sintiéndose abrumado. Todavía entre sus manos tenía la carta de la Condesa de Kenzy. Aquella criatura que a pesar de no compartir su sangre fue una gran amiga, casi una hermana, pero que no veía desde hacía muchos años. Precisamente cuando su madre huyó con el padre de ésta para formar una nueva familia, una a la que él no pertenecía, a la que se negó a unirse pues él seguiría cada diez años esperando aquella figura que provenía del mar, ese fantasma que alegraba sus días solo con su recuerdo y el cual lucía idéntico a él, como si se reflejara en un espejo.

Había acudido a la casona abandonada precisamente a buscar lo que su madre se olvidó de resguardar y que ahora le pertenecía a él. El lugar fue escondido muy bien tanto por él como por el viejo Gibbs, sin embargo eso no fue obstáculo para el maldito Jhon Beckett, el nuevo comodoro y probablemente futuro gobernador de los archipiélagos que formaban el cinturón del Caribe. Tarde o temprano ocurriría, se había enterado apenas hace poco debido a que desde muy pequeño Gibbs lo llevaba consigo como tripulación de algunos barcos no solo mercantes sino de uno que otro pirata que todavía sobrevivía. Vivieron algunos años en Inglaterra, pero volvieron al Caribe hacía apenas unos meses. Pensaba la mansión permanecería el tiempo necesario oculta pero no ocurrió y ahora se maldecía así mismo por ello.

Su padre. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante con él? Su destino estaba atado a ese tesoro celosamente guardado. No podía viajar con ese objeto debido a que despertaría sospechas, pero esa no era la excusa que podía darle a su progenitor.

-Jhon Beckett… pagarás caro tu osadía, posees el cofre pero no durante mucho tiempo- apenas se escucho su voz. Un susurro al viento que esperaba llevara su advertencia a ese maldito inglés- Conoces la historia detrás de mi padre y seguro te lo llevaste, pero él no se inclinará ante ti, de eso voy a encargarme yo…- sentenció y pronto la voz de un hombre le advirtió de la presencia de algunos soldados ingleses que se acercaban a patrullar, este venía a caballo y rápidamente le ofreció otro al joven quien miró por última vez aquel que fuera su hogar. Apretó los puños con fuerza y una vez mas juró por su vida que ese maldito pagaría por su delito, al igual que lo hizo su hermano.

-¡Debemos abordar el Greed of the Ocean, inmediatamente!- ordenó a aquel hombre joven que le acompañaba a todo galope- Volveremos a navegar.

-Creí que habías dicho jamás volveríamos a hacerlo- respondió él un tanto confuso.

-Será el último viaje Richard… - aseguró.

-Pero Capitán….

-¿Estas conmigo no es así?- arrugó el entrecejo. Observó detenidamente a los oscuros ojos de su joven amigo, quien hacía años le había acompañado en grandes aventuras al lado de Gibbs. Juntos es que conquistaron ese navío que ahora podían llamar suyo.

En un principio se dedicaron al comercio. Posteriormente a la piratería. Aunque solo lo suficiente para poder retirarse y llevar una vida tranquila.

Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Tal vez la mas difícil de todas, iremos a Rosman- la mirada del joven capitán estaba repleta de un extraño sentimiento que su acompañante no sabía como interpretar. ¿Odio? ¿Rencor? No tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

-Amigo, espero después no te arrepientas- le habló ahora con menos formalidad. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Reúne a toda la vieja tripulación, son libres de elegir seguirme o no, y quienes acepten, diles que el capitán Axel Turner sabrá como recompensarles- agitó las riendas y tomaron ahora caminos separados, necesitaba preparar un plan.

**II**

_Te necesito…._

_Por Favor… Ven pronto dama mía…._

_Cuando estés a mi lado…. Pobre de aquel que quiera apartarme de ti_

_De nuevo se encontraba en aquel lugar. _

_No podía distinguir si era una habitación, un sótano o el fondo de una enorme bodega. Estaba penetrado al aroma salino del mar. Las paredes que pasaban entre sus dedos y las cuales usaba para guiarse estaban cubiertas de coral, algas, y una que otra concha marina que lastimaba sus frágiles manos. _

_De pronto la luz del sol lo iluminó todo. Cubrió sus ojos al sentir como ésta le cegaba y como en tantas ocasiones, tal vez desde que era una niña, le contempló en absoluto silencio. _

_Ese hombre estaba ahí una vez mas, solo podía verlo de espaldas. Usaba una camisa color vino que se le entallaba perfectamente a sus formas. Era alto y su melena rizada caía con natural elegancia sobre sus hombros. Siempre que se acercaba a tocarle, a preguntarle que es lo que ocurría, la imagen se deshacía entre sus manos y despertaba en su cama sintiéndose angustiada. Con un dolor enorme atravesándole el pecho que le impedía respirar. Pero ésta vez no ocurrió así. Justo cuando iba a tocarle escuchó su voz: suave y gentil pero a la vez varonil, extrañamente se le hizo familiar. _

_-Descansen pero solo un momento- su orden fue firme. Imponía una gran autoridad y respeto, tal vez poder, como si fuera un gran señor. El mismo que comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, y al deshacerse de ella causó que su respiración se le detuviera. Nunca había visto algo así: su espalda desnuda le conmovió. Había observado antes hombres desnudos pero esta vez fue diferente. Nada se comparaba con tan única visión. Sus músculos eran anchos, fuertes. Se contraían con ligeros movimientos que hacía para deshacerse de aquella prenda que ocultaba su imponente figura. Tal vez ningún hombre en la tierra podía compararse a él. Pues lo comparó incluso con un Dios pagano._

_Sus pies se quedaron amurados en el suelo cuando se giró hacia ella. Quedó fascinada también con las facciones de su rostro: sus ojos marrones e intensos, el vello facial debidamente distribuido, sus labios delgados y finos que estaba segura harían a más de una gozar solo con un beso. _

_-¿Quién está ahí?- Ahora su sangre se heló al creer que podía verle. Parecía que así era, pero en ninguno de los sueños anteriores fue posible siquiera acercársele- Siento tu presencia… ¿Dónde estás?- cuestionó una vez mas pero ella no pudo responderle. Pronto escuchó un ruido atronador, balas de cañón probablemente y despertó asustada, como todas las madrugadas. _

-¿Señora te encuentras bien?- cuestionó Gyssell. Una mujer ya de edad mayor que desde que ella era una jovencita estaba a su servicio- Es ya la tercera vez esta semana, deberías dejar que un médico te revise- insistió a su joven señora. Observó como se acomodaba su largo y liso cabello castaño y secaba el sudor de su frente con un paño que ella misma le había llevado. Gyssell también llevaba otro camisón de seda ya que el que la dama usaba se le pegaba a sus delicadas formas.

-Se parece mucho a él- soltó de repente la ama de aquella casona.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho muchas veces ¿pero como puedes saberlo si solo lo ves de espaldas?- Sin pena alguna la joven colocó las manos sobre su cintura y comenzó a halar el camisón, dejando a la luna deleitarse con su desnudez, pintando su perfecta piel y cada contorno de su ser con una exquisita luz plateada- Debo encontrar lo que estoy buscando, ya estoy muy cerca- tomó el camisón que Gyssell extendía hacia ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho Milady, es una locura- insistió ella- tenemos meses viajando en todas las islas, debemos volver a Londres. Además pronto será el aniversario de su difunto esposo y….

-Sabes muy bien que no me interesa lo que tenga que ver con él- le interrumpió algo molesta mientras acomodaba aquella fina tela sobre su cuerpo.

-Era un buen hombre. Se portó bien contigo y eso no lo puedes negar- la joven dama en efecto no pudo. Aquello era cierto (en parte) pues no todos conocían el secreto que ocultaba sobre la muerte de su esposo. Algo que ocurrió el mismo día en que él pasó a mejor vida.

-Elina esta muy lejos, no he llegado hasta aquí por nada- miró a través del enorme ventanal de su habitación la isla de Calix, lugar que le traía tanto gratos como tristes recuerdos.

Gyssell suspiró y no insistió más. Fue a la cocina por un té para su señora y se lo dio a beber para que pudiera dormir un poco. Sin embargo para ella fue imposible.

La Condesa Ainel Kenzy de Elina, tenía diez años de haber quedado viuda y a cargo de la mayoría de las propiedades de la isla Elina, otro de los tantos archipiélagos del Caribe. Desde muy joven tuvo un destino muy cruel. Su madre murió en el parto y apenas sabía de su padre pues era un pirata de mala muerte que mas gozaba de fama que de fortuna. Pero aún así, su afecto nunca le hizo falta, hasta que decidió casarse por segunda vez con una horrible mujer que le trataba como si fuera una criada y nunca estaba conforme con lo que su padre podría proporcionarles. Sus ausencias eran constantes, situación que aquella maldita mujer aprovechaba para justificar su maltrato. Sobrevivía gracias al hijo que ésta tuvo de su primer matrimonio, quien a escondidas le llevaba incluso la comida que su madre se atrevía a negarle a su hijastra.

Cuando apenas tenía trece años de edad es que Gyssell apareció en su vida. Tanto su hermanastro como ella le tomaron mucho cariño pues en incontables ocasiones los defendió de la amargura de aquella terrible mujer.

Una tarde. Cuando su terrible madrastra salió a visitar a una de las pocas amigas que tenía no pudo contener su curiosidad. Ella no se había dado cuenta que olvidó aquella llave que siempre llevaba pendiendo de su cuello. La guardó en uno de los cajones de un viejo armario escondido en un desván, pero justo cuando ya la tenía entre sus manos es que apareció su hermano.

-Esa llave será mía algún día- El pequeño observó aquellos ojos que no le comprendieron.

-Niños ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?- les cuestionó Gyssell- Salgan inmediatamente- Subieron a la sala de la casa no sin antes dejar la llave en su sitio. Aquella casona no era una mansión pero si lo suficientemente grande para que cada uno tuviera una habitación y la ama y señora un par de ellas.

-¿Por qué no le cuentas a mi hermana la leyenda del Holandés Errante Gyssell?- la petición del chico tomó por sorpresa a la dama- ¡Vamos! ¡No tiene nada de malo, estoy seguro que dentro de siete años, cuando Él vuelva estará feliz de conocerla!

La mujer miró a Ainel. No estaba muy segura de confiarle el secreto que alguna vez su madrastra Elizabeth Swann le revelara en una noche de copas y que le confirmara el pequeño Axel. Pero tras la insistencia de éste finalmente se lo relató, claro que omitiendo algunos detalles. La historia dejó fascinada a la joven, pero también le confirmó lo que ya sabía: la clase de mujer que era su madrastra. No entendía como su padre podía amarle.

-Se que mi mamá debe serle fiel para poder verlo una vez mas, pero en un sueño Calypso me dijo que si yo sigo siendo fiel a su cariño también podré verlo- la voz de Axel sonaba triste. Su historia era todavía mas terrible que la suya ya que tuvo que ser testigo de la traición de su madre y ahora vivir con ese hombre que le apartó de su padre.

Ainel se daba cuenta del cariño que Axel necesitaba. Se hicieron inseparables. Él no dejaba de hablarle de su padre y contarle detalles acerca de aquel barco que ya vagaba en la imaginación de Ainel, quien lo dibujaba una y otra vez en pergaminos utilizando algunos carboncillos. Todas las noches soñaba con el navío, el mismo que salía de entre las aguas y les rescataba tanto a ella como a su hermano de la vida miserable que llevaban.

Cuando cumplió los dieciséis años. Ainel tuvo por primera vez aquel sueño: la maravillosa figura de aquel hombre se encontraba de espaldas, nunca le miraba el rostro, ni le escuchaba hablar pero sabía que él era quien dulcemente la llamaba diciéndole que era su dama.

Axel, un par de años mayor que ella tuvo una fuerte discusión con su madre pasados unos meses ese mismo año. Ella decidió entonces que viviera con el viejo Gibbs, quien le ofreció las aventuras y beneficios que el mar le podía conceder.

Aquella vida fue demasiada tentación para él. Decidió enrolarse en la tripulación de un barco mercante y prometió a la chica enviarle parte de sus ganancias. Pero su madre, quien interceptaba las misivas era quien se beneficiaba de su generosidad. Situación que comenzaba a desesperar a Ainel.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Elizabeth descubrió que su hijastra estaba enterada de parte del misterio de la familia. Se encontró con uno de los dibujos del Holandés Errante pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle a su empleada el haberle revelado el secreto a esa chiquilla tuvo un desmayo. Inmediatamente llamaron al médico quien les informó debía trasladarla a un improvisado albergue de enfermos donde estaría muy bien atendida. Se apresuraron a comunicárselo a su padre, pero Ainel recibió la noticia por escrito que finalmente pagó sus delitos hacia la corona en la horca. No sabía que hacer, su madrastra se había gastado la fortuna de su padre en frivolidades. Lo poco que quedaba solo ayudaba a solventar su estancia en aquel albergue, dónde le informaron finalmente que enfermedad tenía y por vergüenza y para evitarle un dolor mas profundo se lo escondió a Axel. Lo único que le decía en sus cartas es que estaba delicada pero estable. Solo hasta que murió tuvo el valor de confirmarlo.

Para poder subsistir, ella y Gyssell comenzaron a trabajar en la casa de campo del viejo conde de Kenzy en Calix. Un hombre ya mayor que necesitaba del aire puro de la isla para poder sentirse mejor de aquella enfermedad que le aquejaba y muy pronto le llevaría a la muerte.

Durante dos años es que luchó contra el gran daño que el tabaco hizo a sus pulmones. Ainel era la encargada de su aseo personal y de administrarle las medicinas necesarias. El conde le tomó un gran aprecio y durante esos últimos días, cuando ya los médicos informaron que agonizaba es que le hizo una descabellada propuesta.

-Ordénale a mis hombres que me lleven a Elina, la isla que lleva el mismo nombre que mis tierras, esas que me vieron nacer en Inglaterra- al verla asentir el conde la tomó entonces de la mano, sorprendiéndole- sabes bien que no tengo herederos, tampoco parientes. Mi esposa murió antes de poder darme un hijo y nunca me enamoré. Cásate conmigo Ainel, así saldrás de esa maldita miseria en la que vives, lo haremos en articulo mortis- tosió fuertemente manchando las sábanas con su sangre. La joven haciendo caso omiso a su petición llamó al médico quien deseando cumplir la última voluntad de un moribundo decidió acompañarle él mismo hasta Elina.

Abandonaron Cálix y después de pensarlo mucho Ainel decidió que no había nada de malo en complacer a aquel anciano que las trató tan bien e incluso mandó traer el cadáver de su padre para darle una sepultura apropiada. Finalmente aceptó su propuesta y mandaron llamar a un sacerdote quien los pronunció marido y mujer en articulo mortis. Situación permitida cuando una persona esta muriendo y desea casarse por alguna razón.

Sin embargo ella no contaba con que a los días el Conde Kenzy tendría una extraña mejoría. Situación que la llenaba de horror. Pues a pesar del trato que hicieron de no cumplir con sus deberes de esposa, una noche, sin que ella pudiera impedirlo el conde se infiltró en sus habitaciones. Gyssell se había ido a cuidar a una mujer que tenía fiebre post parto por lo que no pudo hacer nada. Desconociendo completamente a ese hombre caballeroso que ahora parecía un monstruo que solo deseaba satisfacer sus deseos carnales es que se metió a su lecho tomándola por sorpresa.

-Eres mía. Nada de malo tiene que te posea, si engendras un heredero incluso nadie se atreverá a arrebatarte la fortuna que te espera- forcejeó con aquel hombre que sin contemplación alguna le arrancó su camisón.

Ella logró librarse de él y desnuda es que llegó hasta la puerta la cual estaba cerrada desde el exterior donde un hombre de confianza de Kenzy vigilaba

- No podrás escapar- haciendo acopio de una fuerza que ella no comprendía como es que llenaba su frágil cuerpo es que la aprisionó contra una pared tras desnudarse del todo. Ainel lloraba, gritaba, pedía por ayuda sintiéndose asqueada y sucia pues aquellos labios y manos recorrían su piel y cuerpo de una manera lasciva. Estaba el conde por lograr su objetivo cuando escuchó en su mente al mar rugir agitado. Su empleado abrió la puerta rápidamente. Pues dos más llegaban con noticias.

-Señor, su barco se hundió. Una gran ola apareció de la nada- se apartó de la joven quien corrió hacia el lecho y cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana.

-Iré enseguida- respondió el hombre buscando sus ropas- no podrás escapar dejaré a Jonás en la entrada- le advirtió- Vas a ser mía, aunque dudo que puedas complacerme. Veo que no posees tantos encantos como imaginé- aquello era una humillación, había atacado su femineidad. Aunque era de esperarse, apenas era una chiquilla de diecisiete años. Su cuerpo todavía no alcanzaba su total esplendor.

Muy bien, no solo le había ofendido sino que rompió su promesa de no tocarle. Juró entonces que nunca le dejaría cumplir con sus deseos, y en solo un instante trazó un plan.

Al día siguiente que Jonás le llevó su comida guardó algunos de los cubiertos, en especial el delgado cuchillo para cortar la carne. Pero no fue necesario. Cuando aquel hombre volvió por la noche, con tan solo siquiera intentarlo, su corazón no pudo resistirlo más y cayó muerto sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Ainel quien guardó el cuchillo y agradeció a la vida haber detenido finalmente a aquel hombre.

La lectura del testamento fue al mes de la muerte del Conde Kenzy. Ainel pronto se vio envuelta en un ambiente opulento que le hacía sentir tranquila en cuanto a su economía. Pero como persona, estaba segura que nunca encajaría entre aquellas pomposas damas de la nobleza.

Fue esa misma noche cuando los sueños con aquel extraño hombre comenzaron a torturarla con mayor intensidad. Gyssell estaba preocupada por ella, pues creía reconocer al hombre que su querida niña le describía aunque era imposible. Seguramente solo eran recuerdos que la atormentaban ya que en varios años no pudo localizar a Axel ni tuvo noticias de él.

-Debo ir a la isla Calix, buscar a Gibbs, alguna pista de Axel- le anunció a Gyssell un día- no vas a detenerme, algo me dice que la respuesta a lo que busco está ahí: en esa vieja casona- no supo porque pero la imagen de aquella llave que pendía del cuello de su madrastra una y otra vez invadía su mente constantemente. Fue a visitarle. El albergue para damas enfermas se había trasladado de Cálix a la Isla Suis, una de las mas alejadas del Caribe. Pues se decía era una de las últimas perteneciente a Inglaterra y comenzaban las que son propiedad de Francia.

La respuesta que encontró en su madrastra era la que esperaba. Incluso fue mas dura: "Eres una perdedora, como tu padre… y estoy segura que tu fortuna la derrocharás irresponsablemente, como él lo hizo" estuvo a punto de gritarle sus verdades, de confesarle que era ella quien la mantenía con vida pues las medicinas que necesitaba salieron siempre de su trabajo.

-Como siempre agradezco tus buenos deseos Elizabeth.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa forma?- chilló ella alterada- No eres mas que una vil sirvienta Ainel, y ahora una ramera que seguramente ofreció sus favores a Kenzy.- Elizabeth le viró la cara con una bofetada que resonó en todo el lugar. El resto de las enfermas se giraron a mirarle.

-Condesa para ti… Elizabeth…- las manos le temblaban rabiosas, de sus ojos solo podía desprenderse un gran rencor hacia esa maldita mujer- Eres tu quien no tiene derecho a siquiera mirarme a los ojos. Destruiste la vida de mi padre, la mía propia e incluso la de tu hijo ¡Tu sangre! Eres el ser mas repulsivo que he conocido- soltó con sorna, asustando a Gyssell quien nunca pensó pudiera guardar tanto odio hacia esa mujer.

-¡Te di un techo, comida, eres una malagradecida!- Elizabeth intentó írsele encima pero Ainel se apartó justo a tiempo para dejarla caer en el suelo.

-¿Darte las gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Por una vida de humillaciones y desprecios? Pero ahora- su voz era un tanto irónica- Deberías verte… sufres como el vil gusano que eres- sus ojos se humedecieron pero ni una sola lágrima resbaló de ellos- mereces éste destino, pudrirte aquí como la ramera asquerosa que eres- se dio la media vuelta y salió de aquel pabellón. Inmediatamente y antes de arrepentirse le entregó a uno de los médicos un saquito lleno de monedas de oro para que siguieran encargándose de la atención de Elizabeth. Gyssell sabía que muy en el fondo su ama no era tan cruel, sin embargo tenía temor a sus palabras, a que la vida hubiera encadenado el alma de Ainel a la amargura.

Tomaron un barco de vuelta a Elina. En cierto modo la anciana se alegraba de que Ainel no conociera del todo la verdad sobre la historia del Holandés Errante. Esa que le obsesionaba y que ahora, teniendo toda libertad de realizar lo que deseara, plasmaba en hermosos cuadros. Intentando con ésta actividad que los detalles sobre sus sueños volvieran, pero siempre se borraban al amanecer, solo quedaba la silueta de él.

Él…

¿Estaría relacionado con la leyenda? ¿Sería él quien le diría como encontrar ese barco? Debía volver a Cálix inmediatamente, solo resolviendo el misterio de aquella llave sabría lo que sucede. Axel podría ayudarle, pero localizarlo se estaba convirtiendo en una labor titánica.

-No podemos ir a Cálix, debes viajar a Londres. Presentar tus respetos a su majestad y tomar posesión de tus tierras también llamadas Elina en Inglaterra. Además, el Nuevo Gobernador está prohibiendo las visitas a las islas, la cacería de piratas se está reforzando Milady, no puedes arriesgarte a perder toda tu fortuna.

El razonamiento de Gyssel le convenció aunque no de muy buena gana ya que en Londres tuvo que lidiar durante años como la gran señora feudal que era. Luchar contra la insubordinación de sus empleados que se negaban a seguir las órdenes de la nueva propietaria. Fue difícil pero logró ganarse su respeto, pero sobre todo estableció un estado de justicia para todos y contrató a un hombre de toda su confianza que se encargara durante su ausencia.

Pero la lucha mas difícil tal vez fue en la corte, donde cientos de pretendientes intentaban ganarse sus favores y a mas de alguno tuvo que incluso amenazarlo de muerte si se acercaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de sus tierras.

-No soy una viuda tonta que tenga que depender de un estúpido para salir adelante- le espetó a ese ultimo pretendiente que incluso intentó propasarse con ella durante una de las tantas festividades del rey a las cuales obligatoriamente tenía que acudir.

Prefería dedicarse al trabajo, ayudar en sus tierras a todos esos trabajadores que se ganaban el pan honradamente, como alguna vez ella lo hizo. Observaba sus espaldas abolidas por el arduo trabajo, pues aunque Elina estuviera en Inglaterra, gozaba de un clima un tanto caluroso como la de su similar en el Caribe. Hubo ocasiones en que tuvo problemas con sus vecinos y demás, quienes la criticaban y juzgaban llamándola solo una maldita ramera con suerte. Hubo disputas, heridos, al grado de tener que contratar los servicios de un médico pues sus hombres le eran tan leales que si escuchaban a alguien insultar a su señora no dudaban en defenderla. Ella y Gyssell fungían siempre como enfermeras, pero cuando se hartaron de los disturbios y finalmente decidieron pedirle al rey que interviniera. En efecto, éste tenía en alta estima a la dama pues conocía de sus ideas innovadoras y el amor que su gente le tenía y todo quedó resuelto.

-Es hora de volver al Caribe Gyssell- le anunció cuando tras casi siete años de estar en aquellas tierras. Decidió tomarse un respiro, aunque su viaje tenía otras intenciones. Los sueños se habían alejado un poco más. Pero eso no iba a evitar que resolviera ese misterio que todavía le atormentara como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero el viaje de regreso resultó ser menos que un respiro para la joven, pues la situación en Elina era muy crítica, había muchos refugiados de las demás islas, las cuales fueron arrasadas por orden del gobernador para terminar finalmente de cazar a los traidores a la corona. Fue en esa época que supo del paradero de Axel por una de las criadas de una casa cercana a donde vivía, quien recibió su visita hacía un par de años. Por supuesto ella le informó que Ainel se hacía cargo de su madre y recibía reportes cada seis meses sobre su estado de salud, el cual se iba deteriorando poco a poco a pesar de sus tratamientos.

-Está en la pequeña isla Dervort, a medio día de aquí, mi hijo irá hoy, ya tiene un permiso especial pues debe resolver un asunto. Si usted no quiere hacer el trámite puedo pedirle a él que le entregue una misiva suya al Señor Axel- Propuso la mujer y Ainel aceptó.

Le pidió que regresara pues necesitaba cuestionarle algo pero éste por vía carta le informó que era imposible, que esperara una semana pues estaba en esos momentos en tratos para un gran negocio que no solo le daría su propio barco sino que lo sacaría de sus antiguas actividades de "dudosa" reputación. Axel no llegó de vuelta a Cálix, le envió un mensaje pidiéndole le cuestionara lo que deseara, ahora estaba en la isla Dioran. Ella se la envió pero no hubo respuesta. Seguramente algo le había pasado. Algún contratiempo, y de nueva cuenta le perdió la pista. No insistió en averiguar mas pues le informaron que Elizabeth estaba muy grave. Y aunque ella no le acompañó en agonía, se instaló en Sius.

Tres meses después de aquello Elizabeth murió victima de esa enfermedad que poco a poco la fue consumiendo. El traslado entre las islas seguía siendo difícil por lo que argumentando que deseaba enterrar a su madrastra en la tierra que le vio nacer, consiguió un permiso del Comodoro Beckett, encargado de la seguridad en todas aquellas islas. Aprovechó la situación para entonces continuar la búsqueda de la casona de Cálix y encontrar las respuestas a sus pesadillas.

Como si realmente una misteriosa fuerza la guiara finalmente es que dio con ella pues estaba muy bien escondida. Alguien deseaba evitar que otra persona se apoderara de lo que en ésta se escondía. Como poseída es que dio con un desván, en donde en un mueble enterrado bajo la arena se encontraba aquel cofre. Ese que les fue imposible abrir pero ella sabía era la clave para descifrar sus sueños. La llave que la abría no estaba en poder de Elizabeth, pues no le fue entregada cuando murió. De alguna manera Axel era quien la conservaba. Pues aseguró sería suya, esa misma pregunta le hizo en la misiva que no llegó a sus manos al igual que la petición de decirle donde estaba la casona.

¿Seria ese cofre lo que la leyenda decía? ¿Tendrían entonces que ver sus delirios con el Holandés Errante como muchas veces el sueño con aquel barco y ese hombre se lo insinuó? Debía serlo pues desde que estaba en su poder los sueños eran diferentes pues ahora podía ver su rostro.

Por la mañana dejó una carta para Axel, informándole de su hallazgo del cofre. Buscó a uno de los hombres de confianza de Gibbs para que se la entregara pero decidió no hacerlo. El vendría a buscar la tumba de su madre, ya que ella desde que se enteró le informó en una carta que planeaba enterrarle en Cálix. No había alguien de su plena confianza a quien pudiera encomendarle la misión, la viuda de Gibbs se ofreció. Sin embargo, a los meses, extrañamente el comodoro invadió la isla registrando cada rincón de ella. Arrancándole la vida a esa buena mujer por querer defender lo suyo. Por lo tanto cuando Axel volvió y se encontró con toda aquella destrucción y el cofre desaparecido culpó sin dudarlo al comodoro Beckett.

Ainel se enfrascó después en una búsqueda por todos los archipiélagos para encontrar a su hermano ya que no hubo respuesta a su misiva. Se acercaba ya el aniversario número diez de su marido, por lo que Gyssell le pedía acudiera a Londres a realizar una misa por su eterno descanso e invitar a toda la nobleza. Pero ella se negaba rotundamente a tal tontería. No podía darse por vencida, mucho menos ahora que poseía el cofre. Objeto que Gyssell no sabía que ella tenía ya que lo sacó muy discretamente de la casa. Debía encontrar la llave y dar con la respuesta que tanto necesitaba pero lo que mas le urgía era saber quien era ese hombre que en sus sueños le llamaba tan dulcemente.

***

El viento movía con suavidad sus cabellos.

Hacía una semana que había pasado y no encontraba consuelo. Solo contemplaba el mar. La maldición no se rompió la última vez, no pudo volver a tierra. Su hijo tuvo que abordar un barco para poder mirarle una vez más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? Afortunadamente el pequeño Axel seguía siendo fiel a su amor y eso fue suficiente para Calypso quien compadeciéndose de la situación decidió no convertirlo en un monstruo siempre y cuando siguiera cumpliendo con sus obligaciones. Con esos tristes deberes que se le hacían eternos y ahora serían todavía mas largos gracias al dolor que su traición le había causado en ese corazón que ya no poseía.

-Por lo menos te tengo a ti, se que nunca me fallarás- pensó con orgullo en su hijo. En ese joven de ya veinte años que parecía un reflejo de él mismo- espero no sufras una suerte como la mía- sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas. Fueron cayendo una a una sobre el mar el cual se agitó embravecido, como aquella ocasión hacía tres años. Esa noche una gran ira se apoderó de él. Escuchó el lamento de una dama y sintió como un extraño fuego le consumió hasta el más pequeño rincón de su cuerpo. Misma fuerza que hizo al mar destrozar todo a su paso en aquel momento. Fue como si intentaran hacerle daño a su hijo. O tal vez no a el, sino a alguien que el amaba demasiado. ¿Gibbs? ¿Jack? ¿La propia Elizabeth?

Tenía que controlarse, su temperamento no debía alterarse o serían los marinos justos quienes sufrirían las consecuencias. En fin, quedaban diez años más para que pudiera ver a su hijo. Aunque sabía que viajaba por entre sus dominios no se acercaba por temor a que después no pudiera verle. Cumplía las reglas a pesar de que el alma se le destruyera en ello. Pero en su interior, en ese corazón de padre que todavía existia es que sabía cuando se encontraba bien o mal y cuando debía protegerle.

En las pocas horas de descanso que tenía, cuando las almas finalmente llegaban a su destino es que se encerraba en su camarote. Cambiaba sus ropas y se hundía en profundos sueños dulces, agradables. Era como si un alma le reconfortara. Se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, trasmitiéndole su calor, llenándole con una paz que hasta ahora nadie le había otorgado, pues se olvidaba de todo, incluso de él mismo. Recorría sus formas como una suave caricia, despertaba incluso a su virilidad pues podía jurar era una mujer. Debía de serlo, pues solo una de esas inocentes y hermosas criaturas podía ser tan frágil y suave, pero sobre todo oler de aquella manera que le trastornaba.

-Se que de alguna forma tu alma esta unida a la mía… ¿Quién eres?- cuestionaba cada noche. Dejaba al descubierto su desnudez total, un escaso rayo de luz de luna pintaba sus formas plateadas y tenía el presentimiento que donde sea que estuviera también dibujaba aquellos contornos que se deslizaban tan tierna y a la vez pecaminosamente sobre él haciéndole recordar lo que era un hombre. Lo que un hombre necesitaba fervientemente.

Pero solo era eso: sueño, una añoranza de su amor. Ese que ya no existía, y que solo podía enamorarle en espejismos que creaban un consuelo para su desdichada existencia. Lo cierto es que siempre estaría solo. Era su destino, su perdición. Era tan difícil hacerse a la idea, pero esa enorme cicatriz que cruzaba lo ancho y musculoso de su pecho se lo recordaba a cada instante.

Una de esas tantas noches, cuando ya casi se cumplía el plazo para visitar a su hijo por tercera vez es que tuvo la sensación de que alguien le miraba. Se desnudaba aún cuando se sentía observado. Una presencia estaba en el interior de su camarote, pero siempre se escapaba de sus manos en cuanto se giraba hacia el lecho. Como si el espíritu desapareciera.

-Debes ser una sirena que me engatusa con su canto- concluyó él sonriendo- no me importaría que lo hicieras – terminó algo triste. Recordando sus largas y frías noches. Cuando aquel calor no le visitaba.

Una de aquellas noches se atrevió finalmente a hablarle directamente. Le exigió se identificara pero solo logró sentirse como un estúpido al notar que nada ocurría. Aún así seguía sintiéndose observado y le provocaba un gran deleite el percibir esa mirada posada en él. Hubo una ocasión en la que la sintió más que nunca, y todo su ser respondió con lujuria. Con un deseo incontenible de volver a disfrutar de los placeres que solo se gozan en brazos de una mujer.

-Podría vivir solo de esto.- dudó un poco- ¿Pero para que me engaño? Lo necesito, te necesito dama mía aunque seas un espectro de la oscuridad – rogó pero no hubo respuesta. Decidió olvidarse de todo o se volvería loco.

Pero su tormento, o más bien deleite seguía apareciendo cada noche. Escuchaba voces en ocasiones, unas que insultaban, otras que alababan, un suspiro se le escapó en sueños "Ayúdame…. Ayúdame por favor" escuchó y se incorporó de golpe. Con todo su cuerpo lleno de sudor, se hizo el cabello hacia atrás y entonces lo percibió, alguien mas tenía el cofre. Estaba seguro ¿Pero quien? La llave seguía estando en poder de su hijo, de eso podía darse cuenta y mientras así fuera nada podría pasarle.

-¡Segundo!- llamó inmediatamente. Éste se presentó en su camarote- ¡Debemos tomar rumbo al Caribe, rápido!- ordenó, se había colocado ya unos pantalones y una camisa roja pero al ver como ésta estaba algo manchada por lo salado del mar es que decidió cambiársela y de nueva cuenta aquella aparición le tentó.

-No se quien seas, pero te quiero cerca de mí….- se giró y entonces le miró. Solo un segundo. Un momento que se grabaría para siempre en su alma: el cabello liso, el rostro más hermoso que jamás hubiera contemplado nunca y ese cuerpo de tentación. El cual se transparentaba en el delgado y fino camisón de seda.

Los ojos del joven se desorbitaron de momento ¿Quién era esa hermosa criatura? ¿Realmente una sirena que había salido del mar para consolar su soledad? No pudo siquiera tocarle ya que entre sus manos se deshizo la magnifica imagen que no solo le alteró los sentidos sino también ese deseo que desde hacía años incendiaba su interior.

A partir de ese momento sus sueños tomaron forma. Sabía que era ella, no podía ser nadie más. Mientras contactaba a su hijo de alguna manera para comprobar sus sospechas ella sería su consuelo por las noches.

Ella…

¿Quién era? ¿Qué era ese dulce fantasma que le daba tanta dicha? Abrumado en felicidad es que esperaba con ansias el momento de descansar. Para poder volver a verla, pero no ocurrió mas. Solo sentía su mirada, tal vez tan intensa y cálida como la suya, recorriendo su cuerpo, como él lo había hecho cuando le miró. Recordaba cada detalle a pesar del corto tiempo. Rogaba por algún día verse en sus ojos, por rozar esos labios pequeños y deslizar sus manos en aquella piel delicada. Ni hablar de su varonía que se tenía que quedar atrapada en su ropa interior sin remedio alguno, casi a punto de destruirla debido a su ansiedad, pero una que no solo se basaba en la lujuria sino en algo más.

-Aunque si eres una humana, no espectro como yo…. No podré…- no quiso ni pensarlo, tenía que ser un espíritu corpóreo como él, alguien a que pudiera entregarle lo poco que restaba de él sin que sufriera el dolor de la separación. Una esperanza para su alma solitaria.

Pero cuando el día llegaba sus sueños parecían morir. Pues la realidad le pegaba duramente y pensaba todo no era más que un simple y maldito engaño. Sin embargo nadie iba a quitarle la ilusión, haría todo lo que estuviera en él para descubrir el misterio, pero antes que nada debía buscar a su hijo, contactarle para poder así recuperar el cofre.

**III**

El ruido del látigo no solo hacía arder su piel sino que destrozaba también sus oídos. Los recuerdos no dejaban de abrumarle a pesar de ya haber transcurrido un poco más de diez años.

La noche hacía juego con su atuendo: oscuro como esa madrugada que sobre el firmamento se extendía. Sus ojos estaban encendidos, como los de un feroz demonio herido que no soportaba más su ira. Había momentos en que hubiera preferido morir pero esa era la opción de los cobardes y se había jurado no darse por vencido y no solo a él sino a alguien más, a esas buenas personas que tanto hicieron por él ese día…

Ese día… debía haber sido el más feliz de su vida y resultó ser el que lo condujo a ese destino tan desgraciado. Ese que lo había convertido en un ser despreciado por los demás y temido por el resto. Incluso dudaba de las personas que estaban a su lado. Pensando que mas por lealtad era el miedo lo que les inspiraba a seguirle.

Fue el mejor, el más joven, el primero de su clase. Fue nombrado capitán con apenas dieciocho años de edad. Era el orgullo de su padre, de esa gran familia que gozaba de la simpatía del rey de Inglaterra. Sabía que su viaje a Port Royal iba a ser diferente, que cambiaría su vida por completo. Se prometió ser el mas fuerte, el mas justo. Sería no solo lo que su padre más apreciaba sino que terminaría complaciendo al rey y sería el gobernador de todo aquello. Ese era su objetivo. Debía luchar por ayudar a toda gente influenciada por los actos de piratería que todavía reinaban como forma de vida.

Traería paz, prosperidad, encontraría una hermosa esposa, tendría hijos y sería feliz. Terminaría sus días en aquella hermosa quinta en Londres, la cual su padre ya le había dicho heredaría en vida junto con todo lo suyo en cuanto cumpliera los veintiún años. Pero todos sus sueños comenzaron a venirse abajo al darse cuenta que la realidad en el Caribe era otra.

Todo comenzó cuando fue testigo de la invasión a la isla Galle. No había rastros siquiera de piratas. Su similar, el capitán Weill, registraba cada rincón de lugar sin importarle nada. Ni la vida de hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes que estaban bajo su protección.

-¡Déjenla!- soltó a uno de sus hombres cuando lo descubrió persiguiendo a aquella hermosa mujer-

-Señor... no tiene nada de malo que…

-¡He dicho….. Que la sueltes!- bramó y estuvo a punto de atravesarle con la espada para hacerle cumplir la orden, cuando éste contó a Weill lo ocurrido las burlas comenzaron.

-¿Acaso tienes gustos de otro tipo?- sonrió con picardía Weill.

-Jamás seré cómplice de ese tipo de vejaciones, estamos aquí para proteger a la población, no para matarle, esto no es una guerra…

-Creo que eres muy joven-le interrumpió el capitán- seguramente no has probado los placeres que una mujer te puede dar. Te invito a que hagas la prueba. Estoy seguro que a partir de ese momento estarás de acuerdo con nuestros métodos.

La actitud de su similar le pareció asquerosa, indigna. Con un resoplido y sus hermosos ojos verdes llameando como dos centellas es que se retiró a su tienda cubriéndose los oídos, sintiéndose terrible, pues no fue capaz de detener todas aquellas atrocidades. Solo un par de mujeres fueron salvadas de la maldad de los otros, pero el grito de aquellas a las cuales no pudo ayudar todavía los tenía clavados en el alma.

En cuanto regresaron a Port Royal estaba decidido a comunicar al gobernador lo sucedido, pero este le ignoró pues necesitaba estar presente en aquella masiva ejecución de piratas en la plaza principal. Acudió a ésta, no era la primera vez. Observó horrorizado como un par de niños, tendrían apenas unos trece o catorce años estaban de pié frente a aquella cuerda que segaría sus vidas. A su lado un grupo de campesinos y en el centro, aquel enorme corsario. Cuando se leyó la sentencia de muerte fue imposible para él no acercarse. Perderse en los tristes ojos de aquel par de jóvenes. Sobre todo en aquellos oscuros que al apartarle el sombrero que los semi cubrían se encontró con la cabellera castaña, casi rojiza de una jovencita.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- murmuró por lo bajo entre la gente. Volvió al sitio donde el comodoro y el gobernador contemplaban. A su lado Weill sonreía, como complacido por el destino de aquellos pobres diablos- Solicito su permiso para hablar Señor…- hizo una venia, el Comodoro Jhon Beckett quien tomaba apenas posesión del cargo, fue quien le atendió-

-Hable capitán- le instó.

-Con todo respeto, solo son unos campesinos y un par de jóvenes, no creo que merezcan un castigo tan severo, uno de ellos es una dama

-Es usted muy blando de corazón capitán, ya me lo habían advertido. A pesar de ser el mejor es muy joven, y no tiene tanta experiencia con éstos rufianes, tiene usted razón, no todos están acusados de piratería pero ese par de jóvenes se atrevieron a esconder a los otros en su casa y eso se paga con la vida- soltó tajante el Comodoro.

-Pero Señor en Inglaterra el rey dispone que…

-¡No estamos en inglaterra capitan! ¡Ahora guarde silencio o comparta el destino de aquellos traidores!- atronó el comodoro y también lo hizo él.

Desenvainó su espada consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Estaba harto de injusticias, de malos tratos, de todas esas vejaciones que sufría la pobre gente de todas aquellas islas. ¿Cómo no iba el rey a sentirse preocupado? Se revelaban precisamente por ese actuar indigno que tenían hacia ellos.

-No voy a permitir una sola injusticia más. ¡Hablaré con el rey sobre esto!- sin decir una sola palabra mas llegó hasta donde estaban los presos. Cortó de tajo cada una de las cuerdas que pendían sobre sus cabezas y ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes el comodoro ordenó que se le apresara.

-¡Vamos soldados! ¡No le he dado órdenes al capitán de que los liberen! ¡Captúrenlo es un traidor!

El capitán sacó entonces su mosquete soltando un fuerte disparo que se llevó la vida del verdugo.

-¡Huyan! ¡Vayan a la casa de mi padre. Lord Julian! Él les ayudará- con una espada en cada mano es que comenzó a batir a sus enemigos. Uno de los jóvenes observó entonces como un par de mosquetes apuntaban hacia él.

-¡Capitán!- le advirtió aquel muchacho quien en su lugar recibió aquel par de impactos.

-¡James!- gritó la joven que huía pero el capitán se apresuró a tomarle la mano y hacerla correr lejos de ahí.

Un gran número de soldados les perseguía pero el conocía aquel cuartel como la palma de su mano. Los campesinos ya habían logrado huir pero ellos no. Se escondieron entre un montón de rocas para luego acceder a un antiguo pasadizo secreto del cuartel. Al parecer no era el único pues se conectaba con otros.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto soldado? ¡Van a matarte!- habló la chica. Él descendió un poco la cabeza y clavó sus verdes ojos en aquel rostro semi oculto en las sombras.

-Porque no puedo permitir que gente inocente muera… se que tu y los demás lo son, solo hiciste una buena obra y le diste de comer al corsario-

-¿Es por eso que a él no le liberaste?- cuestionó aquella voz casi infantil y dulce. El joven soldado cubrió con los dedos sus labios, sorprendiéndole la empujó contra la pared protegiéndola con su cuerpo a la vez que moviendo sus labios pero sin hablar le pedía que guardara silencio. Notó como ella comenzó a temblar. Más voces se acercaban entre los pasadizos pero pronto desaparecieron-

-No tengas miedo, voy a sacarte de aquí.

La dama sonrió en medio de todo aquello, la seguridad en su voz la llenó de una calidez y protección que no solo le brindaba el joven a su cuerpo sosteniéndola firmemente en su alta y fuerte figura, sino que también abrigaba su corazón y su alma. ¿Cómo es que había un hombre así entre las tropas de Beckett? ¿Cómo era posible que existieran hombres buenos entre aquel tropel de patanes que disfrutaban matando y deshonrando a las mujeres?

Las voces cesaron y salieron por una puerta de piedra. Pero justo en ese momento un contingente les avistó y salió a toda prisa tras ellos.

-Soldado entrégame, es tu última esperanza, pide perdón- casi suplicó ella.

-No, jamás lo haré-le aseguró y ella sintió que se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos- escúchame bien, yo ya no tengo porque vivir. Todos mis ideales han quedado destruidos, tal vez también soy un monstruo como ellos-ella negó con la cabeza una y otra vez- bajo los arbustos que están en el jardín que exhibe el cañón antiguo hay una pequeña compuerta, da a un almacén de armas que a estas horas está desierto, tiene una salida hacia el mar, encuentra esa puerta y corre, corre con todas tus fuerzas y vive por mí -tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos ya que parecía no querer escucharle- sino todo habrá sido en vano, huye, busca a los tuyos, organícense y hablen con su majestad, esto no puede continuar….-

-No soldado, no puedo hacer eso – seguía ella negándose. Él le miró con suma ternura, pasó su mano por su pelo casi rojizo y sus nudillos por su mejilla- no puedo abandonarte, vamos los dos…

-Si lo hago nos atraparán, yo les despistaré y te veré en el faro, a media noche - ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, sabía que le decía eso solo para tranquilizarle. Notó que el joven se acercaba todavía mas a ella, envolvió sus brazos en su cintura y sus labios rozaron la sien de ella mientras le hablaba suavemente.

-Es la primera vez que siento el calor de una mujer tan cerca de mí, perdona mi atrevimiento pero no puedo evitarlo -Sus labios dibujaron en suaves y tímidos roces el camino desde la sien hasta la barbilla de la joven, despertándoles a ambos una sensación excitante. Finalmente tomó su mano, ella se sorprendió al sentir lo callosa que estaba la de él pero quedó paralizada al ver la elegancia con la que la sostenía y se inclinaba a sus pies- por favor salva tu vida, te lo ruego.- ella soltó su mano, se abrazó al cuello del joven hundiendo sus labios en su cabellera castaña clara y sintiendo una opresión que le destrozaba el corazón se alejó a la puertecilla bajo los arbustos. Sin mirar hacia atrás.

Tal vez hubiera sido preferible morir ahí, que le ejecutaran como al corsario. Pero un traidor merecía un castigo peor, aunque el no se sentía como tal, había defendido los principios que aprendió en la milicia, y eso estaría siempre en su conciencia.

Como si fuera un terrible animal, o tal vez un ser inferior porque a uno de éstos no se le trataba tan mal, fue golpeado por sus propios hombres. El mismo Comodoro participó de aquellas acciones terribles que por poco acaban con su vida, pero no, debían hacerle sufrir todavía mas. Se le desnudó y cincuenta azotes se encargaron de destruir su espalda. Llevándose cada uno no solo parte de su carne sino de su alma, pues no solo su cuerpo era el que se despedazaba poco a poco. Pero ni un solo gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, no iba a darles el gusto. Cuando le desataron era ya prácticamente un cadáver, uno que merecía sufrir todavía más si esto fuera posible. Lo encarcelaron al anochecer, un día era suficiente para tener una muerte dolorosa y terrible, en aquella soledad. Y sino era así se encargarían de ahorcarle y acabar finalmente con su miserable existencia.

Durante aquellas horas, algo cambió en él. Su corazón se llenó de ira, rencor, un odio terrible hacia Inglaterra. Todo esto terminó de sepultarle aquella alma que poseía dejando solo paso a esa oscuridad que reina en cada persona. Pero ya que importaba si estaba a punto de morir. Cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de aquella piel bajo sus labios fue como un remanso para su cuerpo. No se lamentaba por haberle salvado la vida. Fueron sus ojos los que lo instaron a finalmente liberarse, dejaría el mundo, tal vez deshonraría a su familia pero aún así…. Caminaría a la muerte con su conciencia tranquila.

Llegaba su hora, el cuerpo comenzaba a dormírsele por completo, acabando así con ese dolor insoportable que sufría. Pero una voz logró sacarlo de la oscuridad, cuando estaba a punto de entregar su alma al creador el dolor volvió a él. Sintió aquella tela sobre su espalda, alguien le volteó y entreabrió sus ojos.

-Soldado tienes que resistir- aquella voz. Debía estar soñando.

Abrió sus ojos del todo y la contempló en silencio. No estaba sola, un puñado de hombres estaba a su lado, entre ellos los campesinos que salvó, algunos tenían el aspecto de ser piratas.

-Te han hecho tanto daño, pero yo se que eres fuerte y vas a sobrevivir. Un barco te espera, te llevaremos hasta allá, va hacia la Isla Ginvra. Ten mucho cuidado, lucha por tu vida, uno de los hombres de mi padre es curandero, te acompañará todo el viaje. Dijiste que tu vida había terminado al igual que tus ideales. Es la vida la que mata los ideales no éstos tu existencia, encuentra nuevos soldado. Encuentra la causa por la cual debes seguir viviendo, no mereces morir, eres un hombre bueno y la vida te recompensará por lo que has hecho por nosotros - fue ahora ella quien tomó las mejillas del joven entre sus frágiles manos-¿Estas todavía conmigo verdad? ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Soldado!- le despertó el roce de los labios de ella en su sien, había escuchado todo, pero no tenía fuerzas para ni siquiera mantener los párpados abiertos. Ella se volvió a inclinar sobre él- Quiero saber el nombre de la persona que salvó mi vida arriesgando la suya- fue una súplica, él lo murmuró apenas y ella sonrió.

-dime el tuyo- suplicó también pero los alertaron algunos ruidos en los pasillos.

-Debemos irnos, te ayudaremos-entre varios hombres lo levantaron en peso y le llevaron hacia el puerto con mucho sigilo, hasta que estuvieron en el muelle es que se escuchó la alarma en la prisión.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué ha sido de mi familia? ¡Mi padre -leyó en aquellos ojos tristes que seguramente también habían sufrido el destino de los traidores.

-No están con nosotros. Odio tener que decirte esto… es mi culpa soldado y si alguna vez sientes resentimientos contra mí yo…-le mandó callar tocando sus labios apenas con sus dedos.

-Yo solo te agradeceré por haberme salvado, pues soy responsable de mis propias acciones…-murmuró apenas con fuerza.

-Señorita tenemos que irnos ya- le apresuró uno de los hombres, ella asintió.

-Dime tu nombre…- insistió él, ella se lo murmuró al oído, pero perdió la conciencia en ese momento así que nunca llegó a saberlo, pero siempre la llevaría en su corazón.

No supo como es que resistió aquel largo viaje, perdía la conciencia y al despertar adolorido habían pasado días enteros. El dolor era insoportable, el curandero que le acompañaba hacía todo lo posible pero en muchas ocasiones le escuchó murmurar para sí mismo que estaba exhausto y que no lo lograría. Sin embargo, la vida les sorprendió a ambos pues al llegar a la isla el joven se encontraba algo mejor.

Fue trasladado a una casona, nunca supo quien era el dueño ni porque se le trataba tan bien, todo era manejado con absoluta discreción. Incluso tras una larga y difícil recuperación se le pidió abandonara el lugar con una venda cubriéndole los ojos para no poder localizar el lugar una vez más. Supuso era la guarida de algún pirata que se compadeció de su estado disuadido por la joven. Como lo dejaron en el puerto se enroló en uno de los navíos mercantes, era difícil ganarse la vida, mas con su antiguo nombre. Vagaba entre uno y otro por temor a ser reconocido, aunque se dejó crecer un poco aquel cabello corto que usaba en la milicia, lo que si no pudo evitar es dejarse el vello fácil, afeitarse era una costumbre que jamás se le quitaría.

Una noche, mientras hacía su guardia en un barco de pasajeros, escuchó el grito horrorizado de una dama que paseaba con su esposo por la cubierta, el motivo era un halcón color negro que parecía agonizar sobre ésta. Sintiendo pena por él, pidió permiso al capitán para conservar al ave en los bodegones donde solían dormir. Se quedaba sin comer por ayudarlo, incluso su ropa estaba hecha jirones debido a los improvisados vendajes que colocaba entre sus alas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando éste se recuperó y emprendió el vuelo cuando avistaron una lejana isla en el horizonte a la cual llegarían de paso. Para sorpresa de todos el ave volvió al hombro de su cuidador y desde ese entonces ahí permaneció durante aquellos largos viajes.

-Tienes una nueva mascota Sanders- otro de esos nombres estúpidos que inventaba para ocultar su verdadera identidad.

-No es una mascota, es mi amigo- les respondió él. Justo en ese instante el ave agitó las alas y emprendió el vuelo sobre ellos. Sanders se apresuró a subir al palo mayor y claramente distinguió aquella bandera pirata- Hay que informar al capitán- en efecto, aquel barco les atacó por la tarde. Era impresionante como los enemigos caían frente a él, incluso el halcón parecía avisarle con sus extraños sonidos cuando algún peligro le acechaba. Acabó con muchos, fue él mismo quien derrotó al capitán pirata y el suyo propio le aseguró recibiría una recompensa a llegar a puerto. Esto le alertó, podrían descubrirle. Huyó un poco antes de que el barco atracara, siempre acompañado de aquel inseparable amigo.

Continuó sus travesías intentando encontrar en aquellos viajes un ideal que pudiera nuevamente devolverle una vida. Comenzaron a llamarle "Hawk" debido a su amigo, nombre que no le desagradaba, y a él le llamó "Dark" ya que su pelaje mas parecía el de un cuervo, liso y completamente oscuro.

Poco a poco comenzó a amasar una pequeña fortuna. Logró comprarse una pequeña embarcación la cual le fue robada una noche que atracó en la Isla Tortuga por equivocación. Bastaron solo unas horas para que esos malditos se llevaran lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado. Esa misma noche buscó al ladrón, sin compasión alguna le atravesó su acero al igual que a todos sus compinches que gozaban de una noche de licor y de mujeres. Eran unas basuras, una inmundicia total que le asqueaba. Se detuvo solo cuando vio a una niña, escondida bajo una de las mesas. El temor en sus ojos era tal que le comparó con un terrible demonio de ojos verdes. Quiso decirle algo pero de sus labios no salió una sola palabra, la alcanzó y para su gran sorpresa la pequeña le enterró una daga en el pecho que por poco termina con su vida.

-Malditos…. Malditos sean todos- farfulló por lo bajo, haciendo que ese odio y rencor sepultados en su corazón volvieran pero ahora no solo hacia los ingleses sino hacia todo el mundo, incluso aquella pequeña había sido corrompida por la maldad. Tal vez él también debía unírsele, llenarse de toda esa oscuridad que parecía dominar y la cual necesitaba para sobrevivir en ese mundo tan difícil.

Logró hacer suya la oscuridad, un hombre le ayudó con su herida en cuanto salió del lugar, sabía lo que había ocurrido y juntos es que huyeron en su pequeña embarcación. Cuando Hawk despertó le observó detenidamente.

-No me confunde, soy Rafael, el lacayo de su padre… Capitán Hawk…- el rió al escucharle llamarlo de aquella forma- ¿No se les llama así a los dueños de una embarcación?- cuestionó pero él no respondió- se lo que has sufrido muchacho, y quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado en todo lo que necesites- Hawk asintió- He escuchado hablar de ti, de cómo ayudaste a los tripulantes de aquel barco, se que venciste a varios corsarios en duelos de espadas en navíos piratas, la vida te ha castigado demasiado.

-Si, pero ya no lo hará- le aseguró a él, en un tono que preocupó al hombre de ya mediana edad-sobreviviré, todavía no se para qué pero no dejaré que vuelvan a hacerme daño nunca mas.

-el rencor es algo muy malo Señor A…-él le mandó callar, se escuchaban unos ruidos afuera, ambos se incorporaron y sonrieron nerviosos al ver al halcón engullendo un animal que no alcanzaron a reconocer.

El tiempo pasó. Diez años y dejó de ser aquel joven confiado y con pleno sentido de la justicia. "solo MI justicia es la que cuenta ahora" solía decir. Se introdujo en algunos negocios sucios, trafico de armas, de mercancía, todo aquello moldeó su carácter, al igual que ese resentimiento que seguía carcomiéndole las entrañas. Con una sola mirada podía atemorizar al mas valiente, pronto se hizo de una flotilla de barcos, pero el que él capitaneaba llevaba ese apodo con el cual se hizo famoso "The Cursed Demon" y en varias ocasiones pensó que no era mas que su verdad, se había convertido en un demonio maldito que no encontraría nunca la paz mientras todo aquel rencor no desapareciera.

Había temporadas en las que desaparecía para no ser identificado por la guardia real, aunque al haber cambiado tanto su aspecto era difícil hacerlo. Era de estatura alta, hombros anchos, los rasgos de su rostro se hicieron todavía más finos y su porte, elegancia y presencia a muchos engañaba pensando que se trataba de alguien de la nobleza disfrazado de pirata. Era conocido por todo el mundo como el Capitán Dark Hawk, el demonio maldito. Aun así, no trataba a las damas como su reputación lo decía. La caballerosidad es algo que nunca olvidó. Todas las mujeres que pasaron por su cama se jactaban de haber quedado mas que complacidas, con solo un par de palabras es que sin dudarlo levantaban sus faldas para complacer a semejante hombre que lejos de causarles miedo les fascinaba pues era bien sabido que la belleza se acompañaba de lo diabólico. Vibraban entre sus brazos vigorosos y esos músculos firmes y pétreos que le daban forma. Muchas decían que su cuerpo era glorioso, forjado por la lucha y la espada, nadie podía tener un aspecto tan provocador y espléndido como ese enorme gigante que siempre vestía de negro y al desnudarse las deleitaba con un despliegue de virilidad exhibido con orgullo.

Pero todo aquello para él solo era eso, fama y estúpidos rumores pues pensaba en que aquellas damas que pasaron por su cama e intentaron calentar sus noches no lo lograron, pues nunca tuvo un contacto mas hermoso e íntimo que aquel recordaba en la suave piel de su salvadora, cuyo rostro con los años iba desapareciendo poco a poco en su memoria, pero no en su alma.

Intentó averiguar algo sobre ella en una ocasión que volvió a Port Royal y no fue reconocido. Hubo varias personas que le confirmaron se casó, otras que murió, no supo a quien creerle y desistió de la idea de fastidiar su vida, seguramente para ella no significó nada.

Se dedicó entonces a crear todavía más fortuna. Algún día llegaría al rey y acabaría con toda esa maldad que el Comodoro Beckett seguía esparciendo en todo lugar. Diez años en los que sembró el terror y no pudo detenerle a pesar de que lo intentó varias veces. Necesitaba ayuda, pero pocos eran los que deseaban seguir luchando. Esto le desanimó y de nuevo se quedó sin ideales. Sin nada porque vivir. Seguía el día a día creando más y más fortuna pero nada le brindaba la felicidad, nunca llegaría mientras su corazón estuviera lleno de tanto odio, de tanto rencor.

-Hola Dark- saludó al halcón que se posó en su hombro y acarició aquel pelaje oscuro con cariño- sí, no puedo dormir…- respondió a ese leve sonido que emitió el ave a través de su peligroso pico- los fantasmas del pasado siguen atormentándome, nada da calor a mis noches frías y tristes. La carne me arde todavía por la maldad de ese hombre que ni en diez años he podido destruir y que ruego no se convierta pronto en el gobernador.

Ambos miraron hacia el mar, esto trajo a su mente una ocasión en la que se enfrentaban con un navío pirata, estaban a punto de ser destruidos cuando unos potentes cañones aparecieron en una misteriosa neblina, él juraba que se trataba de ese barco fantasma que recogía las almas perdidas en el fondo del océano pero nadie le creyó.

-El Capitán Turner… mi padre me habló de él- miró al ave como si ésta pudiera entenderle- Un hombre justo con un destino tal vez todavía mas terrible que el mío…

-¡Hawk!- se escuchó de repente en la cubierta.

-¿Qué sucede Rafael?- cuestionó y tomó aquella carta entre sus manos.

-El pequeño navío con el que nos cruzamos por la mañana me entregó esa misiva, viene de Elina, una rica viuda solicita verte para un "trabajito" – él le miró sin comprender- parece que escuchó sobre lo que dijiste del Holandés Errante y quiere ir al sitio exacto donde apareció, ofrece una muy buena cantidad de dinero por viajar en el Cursed Demon- Hawk le miró no muy convencido de aquella propuesta- Se que ya tienes suficiente pero… ¿No crees que esa travesía también nos serviría para pedir su ayuda?-

-¿Su ayuda?- cuestionó el capitán sin comprender-

-Se que él Capitán Turner destruyó a Cuttler Beckett, contar con su apoyo podría…

-El Holandés Errante es solo una leyenda, tu lo dijiste- le interrumpió frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Pues…. Te diré que… algunas leyendas son verdad…- el joven abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Dispuesto a escuchar lo que sabía su segundo al mando le contaría.

**Capítulo 1: El Amo de las Islas**

La era de la piratería había llegado a su fin…

Eso es lo que quería creer Lord Jhon Erion Beckett, Comodoro nombrado por su majestad desde hacía poco más de diez años para lograr la paz en aquel enorme cinturón de archipiélagos del Caribe.

La distribución de las Islas había cambiado desde hacía tiempo, mucho se comentó que hubo enormes olas gigantes que partieron en dos a varias de ellas e incluso hicieron desaparecer a otras creando así nuevas provincias que fueron invadidas tanto por sus mismos coterráneos de aquellas aguas como de extranjeros.

Muchas territorios fueron reclamados por altos nobles de la corona, como el Conde de Kenzy que llamó Elina a una pequeña isla y logró se decretara fuera de su propiedad. Rosman fue obsequiada por su majestad al Comodoro desde que se convirtiera en capitán, otra llamada Sius fue utilizada como refugio para enfermos. Cálix y Tortuga fueron las únicas que quedaron intactas, no solo en su geografía, sino también en cuanto al manejo de éstas y su tipo de "gobierno" que siempre fue independiente y rebelde a la corona, una pesadilla para Beckett que pronto controló sobornando a aquellos mas poderosos. Lancylotte era la mas alejada, nombrada así por un par de jóvenes franceses que hicieron algo por su majestad y como recompensa les regaló ese pedazo de tierra, mismo que pronto fue conquistado por un par de piratas rebeldes que todavía se resistían a creer que su tiempo había terminado. Precisamente esta isla era el límite con aquellas que pertenecían al rey de Francia, mas allá de Lancylotte, solo los franceses podían navegar con total libertad y después les esperaba el atlántico, libre para ser cruzado por cualquier nación.

Las islas que pertenecían a Inglaterra eran muchísimas: Galvan, Mont, Deries, Altons, por mencionar algunas. Pero Port Royal continuaba siempre siendo la mas poderosa y con mayor número de habitantes, misma donde el gobernador Herald Rosen, quien no era mas que un ambicioso usurero que lejos de supervisar como es que el Comodoro Beckett lograba su cometido de mantener todo en orden, mejor se encargaba de inventar impuestos cada vez mas extraños para seguir llenando sus arcas.

Por supuesto todo el mundo estaba enterado que Beckett era quien realmente ejercía el control de todo. Muchos le temían debido al recuerdo de su hermano, el fallecido Cuttler Beckett quien acudió a Port Royal a destituir al antiguo gobernador por orden directa de su majestad y lamentablemente desapareció en altamar.

Tras pocos años de su llegada a Port Royal, Beckett se estableció en Rosman y mandó traer desde Londres a su hija, Lady Linnet, para que viviera a su lado. Mucho se cuestionó sobre esto pues se sabía que no tenía hijos. Claro que a todo aquel que se atrevía a comentarlo sufría las consecuencias pues su carácter era fuerte, vengativo, hasta cruel. Jamás se le podía contradecir, pues despertar su ira era como molestar a un terrible monstruo listo para devorar a quienes se atrevieran a siquiera mirarle.

Cuando Linnet Beckett se convirtió en una jovencita su padre decidió enviarla de vuelta a Londres, era obvio para todo el ejército la razón por la cual lo hacía, tenía miedo de que corriera peligro, pero sobre todo, que no descubriera esos maléficos planes que desde hacía tiempo alimentaban el deseo de venganza que le roía el corazón. Deseaba acabar con todos, con todos esos malditos piratas que a pesar del tiempo continuaban aún con vida y peor aún, algunos que aparentaban ser mercantes y se estaban convirtiendo en un peligro constante para sus deseos. Uno de ellos era el Capitán Héctor Barbossa quien a pesar de su ya avanzada edad seguía siendo uno de los mas temibles, otro era el capitán Dark Hawk a quien nunca le había podido acusar de nada pero mantenía en la mira, este era uno de los mas jóvenes. También estaba la Capitana Ana María, quien sabía buscaba su vida ya que dio muerte a una de las personas mas importantes en su vida: El capitán Jack Sparrow, a quien ejecutó hacía tiempo. Nunca pensó que éste pudiera caer en una trampa tan sencilla, solo tuvo que infiltrar a un traidor en sus filas. Pero también estaba la Dama Ching y el corsario Ammand quien a pesar de no infiltrarse mucho en sus aguas, sabía que enviaban cargamentos de contrabando a Barbossa y Ana María.

Tuvo en una ocasión el placer de conocer a Dark Hawk y en efecto le pareció solo era un marino mercante que se dedicaba a algunos ilícitos, pero algo en su interior le alertó. Y aunque pensaba no era un peligro lo mantenía vigilado discretamente. Ninguno de ellos podía intervenir en el plan que había trazado, para poder controlarlos del todo tenía que convertirse en el Señor del Mar y solo había una manera para poder conseguirlo.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, buscar aquel objeto que necesitaba y del cual su hermano le había hablado le parecía una labor titánica, tenía casi la edad de su hija buscando y comenzaba a darse por vencido cuando una pista lo llevó hasta la Isla de Cálix, en donde encontró rastros de Elizabeth Swann, la famosa esposa del Capitán William Turner, amo y señor del Holandés Errante. Sus teorías se comprobaron, realmente existía el cofre del hombre muerto, pero alguien... se le había adelantado.

Mandó asesinar al montón de incompetentes que fallaron en la misión, solo tenía que desenterrar el cofre y regresaron con las manos vacías. Por poco le descubre su hija, a quien trajo de regreso de Londres, pues una noche ejecutó al oficial al mando en su propio despacho. Linnet había justo para anunciar su compromiso con el duque Audrey de Amneris, claro que no se lo había informado aún, pero estaba seguro su hija estaría satisfecha con la elección que hizo de su marido pues había escuchado se conocieron y frecuentaron en Inglaterra cuando le mandó estudiar a una prestigiosa academia para convertirla en una dama. Y en efecto lo era, solo que le preocupaban esas explosiones de rebeldía que por momentos le causaban grandes sofocos no solo a él, sino a Thelma, su dama de compañía e incluso al reverendo de la iglesia a quien sus confesiones lo ponían de cabeza. Como esa de que estuvo observando "sin querer" a varios de los soldados más jóvenes de su padre tomando un baño en los patios a media madrugada después que volvieron de una incursión. Claro ella argumentaba que todo fue accidental y que no lo había visto con lascivia, por el contrario sino por fines educativos de anatomía. Su padre por supuesto le perdonaba sus imprudencias tronando en terribles carcajadas por las repentinas, ocurrentes y graciosas excusas que su hija daba cuando la atrapaba haciendo algunas de sus travesuras.

Pues solo eran eso, travesuras de una joven curiosa, sedienta de vivir y porque no tal vez de amar. Seguramente un marido podría controlar esa impetuosidad que poseía, él la domaría y sobre todo le daría un heredero a toda esa fortuna a la cual tenía derecho.

Vivían en una enorme casona en la Isla Rosman, por supuesto la usaban mas como casa de campo los fines de semana pues sus obligaciones estaban en Port Royal, ambas islas no estaban muy alejadas la una de las otras, pero prefería dejar a Linnet en esa casa que tanto le gustaba, aunque era de esperarse que entre semana se apareciera en su oficina, diciéndole que le extrañaba y estaba muerta de aburrimiento.

-Señor…- la dama hizo una venia antes de entrar al lujoso despacho del Comodoro- Ha llegado una misiva desde la Isla Mont, es de parte del Capitán Weill…- le entregó un sobre lacado con el sello de la familia de su subordinado, a quien encargó la seguridad del lugar.

-Puedes retirarte- le ordenó secamente, ni siquiera sabía su nombre a pesar de que tenía varios años trabajando en la mansión de Rosman- Vamos que esperas… tienes que prepararlo todo, hoy llega el Duque Amneris y mañana será el gran festejo- movió su mano de un lado a otro indicándole la salida. La joven no dijo nada, había llamado su atención aquella mancha de sangre sobre las cortinas de las ventanas, pero al ver la expresión del comodoro decidió mejor guardarse cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer- No puede ser…- murmuró al leer el contenido de aquel sobre. Empuñó en su mano aquella medalla que le diera hacía un par de años a su subordinado, le ordenó iniciara una investigación sobre ésta, antes no le había preocupado pero ahora era de suma importancia saber su procedencia- … es mía, es mí hija, y nadie se atreverá a negarlo…- escondió la carta y el sobre en uno de los cajones de su despacho, pues escuchó la voz de su hija quien descendía las escaleras.

-¿Quieres decirle a Thelma que no tiene porque hacer un escándalo cuando salgo a pasear hacia los acantilados?- Beckett miró a su hija, hermosa, espléndida, lucía su traje de montar. Su figura grácil y elegante se entallaba en las finas telas, su cabello largo y rizado estaba atado en una cola alta que resaltaba sus hermosas facciones, sobre todo esos ojos oscuros que le recordaban tanto a su esposa-

-Se dice buenos días hermosa y también se le da un beso a su padre- colocó su dedo sobre la mejilla y ella le besó- te pareces tanto a tu madre- ella descendió un poco la mirada. Siempre le decía aquello, sin embargo estaba reacio a ahondar en el tema de su madre, no había en la casa un solo retrato de ella, tampoco en la de Londres ni en la de Port Royal. Incluso en una ocasión tuvo un disgusto con él cuando insistió demasiado, sabía que le dolía su perdida a tal grado de no tolerar siquiera que le mencionara.

-Padre… no puedes engañarme, algo pasará en la fiesta que vas a dar- Lord Beckett por poco se atraganta con aquel sorbo que le había dado a su taza de té- ¿Tiene que ver con la presencia de Aivan?- el comodoro desvió la mirada de su hija, ésta se cruzó de brazos- ¡papá!- protestó ella-

-¿Si?- cuestionó él mirando hacia el techo-

-Te conozco muy bien y solo te advierto que no quiero ninguna sorpresa- No era un secreto para ella las intenciones que tenía su padre, casarla con el mejor pretendiente que tuviera. Aivan le simpatizaba, pero solo como amigo. Aunque si realmente tenía que casarse con alguien lo haría con él, pues tenía muy claro en su mente que los romances de los que hablaban los poetas no existían, pues nunca había sentido algo similar en toda su vida cuando algún joven se le acercaba. Pero si tan convencida estaba ¿Por qué una gran tristeza invadía su corazón?

Salió del despacho dejando a su padre sorprendido pues no siguió con su larga lista de preguntas cuando sospechaba algo. Volvió a sus aposentos y le ordenó a Thelma le prepara un baño tibio. Dejó caer las ropas de montar en su dormitorio y se metió en las delicadas aguas llenas de esencias. Pidió que le dejaran sola y apoyando su cabeza contra la bañera es que un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

-¿Amor? ¿Qué es entonces el amor?- dejó a su delicado cuerpo hundirse hasta el fondo de las aguas, emergió cuando vio a Thelma algo distorsionada en el exterior- ¿Qué sucede ahora?- la dama se sentó en un banco cerca de ella- ¡Suéltalo ya! ¡¿Que chismorreo has escuchado en la cocina?!- la chica se incorporó, también lo hizo ella e inmediatamente la enrolló con una fina y delicada toalla-¡Oh vamos te estas muriendo por decírmelo!- le alentó pero Thelma no soltó una sola palabra-

-Es ya muy tarde y su padre ha ordenado la lleve a probarse unos vestidos que trajeron desde Francia- soltó finalmente después de un buen rato- Quiere que luzca muy hermosa mañana- Linnet frunció el entrecejo-

-Mi padre va a comprometerme ¿No es verdad? ¿Por eso es que hay tanta expectación por la llegada del Duque a Rosman?- Thelma desvió la mirada. Linnet no quiso cuestionarle mas, a pesar de su valentía tenía miedo le confirmara sus sospechas- ¡Odio ser mujer!- pensó- Si fuera hombre podría hacer todo lo que deseara, me casaría con quien yo quisiera y pudiera tener una profesión- se vistió rápidamente, incluso Thelma estaba nerviosa al verla tan seria y no escucharle replicar, como siempre lo hacía. Salió de la habitación no sin antes comentarle que en media hora irían con una modista para probarse los vestidos- Si tan solo hubiera una manera de impedirlo, desearía ocurriera algo para que esa fiesta no se realizara- miró hacia el mar. La mansión tenía una vista muy hermosa pues estaba en una maravillosa colina por encima de las demás casas. Aquel ruido de las olas al romper en las rocas le gustaba tanto, le tranquilizaba, no como el bullicio y la vida tan rápida que se llevaba en Londres.

Pensó en huir, pero su padre le encontraría muy rápido. Otra opción era confesarle que no estaba enamorada de Aivan, pero no tenía el valor para decepcionarlo, debía encontrar una forma de que ese compromiso no se llevara a cabo. Estudió cualquier posibilidad camino a la modista, le llamó mucho la atención que ésta le alentó a llevarse puesto el vestido que usaba para así darle una sorpresa a su padre, pero la sorprendida fue ella, cuando al anochecer, al entrar a su casa observó todo iluminado. Abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y soltó una maldición que hizo santiguarse a Thelma.

-¡Tu sabias esto! ¡Y no me dijiste nada!- le espetó a la vez que bajaba del carruaje ayudada por uno de los lacayos. El lugar estaba lleno de invitados, a lo lejos podía escucharse una orquesta que deleitaba a los presentes y de pronto ante ella apareció su padre-

-Querida mía que bien que ya regresaste- se apartó bruscamente de aquellos brazos que amenazaban con darle una cálida bienvenida- ¿Qué es lo que pasa hija, no te agrada mi sorpresa? – como era de esperarse el comodoro notó el enfado en la cara de su hija- ¿Linnet?- ella no le respondió una sola palabra, salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa y subió las escaleras rápidamente ante la mirada atónita de los invitados, el comodoro salió tras ella. La encontró enfurecida en la puerta de su habitación- Hija, yo solo….

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Pero que demonios te pasa?- soltó sin mas-

-Ese no es el vocabulario de una dama- le espetó él- Solo quería complacerte y…

-¿Complacerme? ¿A mi? ¿Y cual es la ocasión padre? ¿Mi compromiso con Audrey? ¡Lo has estado planeando desde hace tiempo! ¿No es así?- la voz incriminatoria de su hija se le clavaba en el corazón, pensaba que estaría feliz al comprometerse pero ahora comprobaba que en verdad aquella fiesta sorpresa fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Una idea que el propio duque le había sugerido.

-Aivan tenía razón, no tienes el menor interés en él- dijo para sí mismo y ella soltó un bufido- Pero él es un buen hombre hija, se casarán y vivirán en el Ducado en Inglaterra, así ya no estaré tan preocupado por tu seguridad…

-¡No! ¡No voy a casarme con Aivan!- soltó finalmente decidida-

-Pero ya habíamos hablado que lo conocerías mejor y lo reconsiderarías…

-¡Pero ya cambié de opinión! Justo en este momento cuando tu y él decidieron por mí. Soy yo quien voy a tener control de mi propia vida, no tú ni ese maldito cobarde que junto contigo se valen del truco mas sucio que pueda haber para comprometerme ¿Pero sabes que? No pienso seguirles el jueguito- su padre la tomó del brazo con fuerza, ella le miró desafiante, era la primera vez que lo hacía, estaba decepcionada de él, había pensado complacerle en muchas ocasiones y casarse con el duque pero desde aquella mañana percibía algo, sus sentidos no podían estarle fallando, algo iba a cambiar ese día, algo iba a pasar y tenía puesta toda su fe en ello.

-Eres mi hija y no me vas a deshonrar delante de todos éstos invitados, no voy a anunciar tu compromiso sino lo deseas, pero quiero que bajes y seas amable con Aivan… es todo lo que voy a pedirte- aquello fue mas una orden que otra cosa. La joven asintió algo aliviada y le sonrió, parecía finalmente comprenderle, así que respirando hondamente es que tomó el brazo que su padre le ofrecía. Se asió a él y descendió la gran escalera que daba al salón de baile, todo mundo aplaudió cuando ambos hicieron su aparición, la banda dejó de tocar y Jhon Beckett depositó la mano de su hija en la de aquel joven alto, rubio y de ojos azules que les esperaba abajo.

-Linnet… como siempre mis ojos se deleitan con tanta belleza…- besó su mano y ella sonrió forzadamente-

-Aivan ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuando llegaste?- preguntó secamente, el comodoro hizo una señal y la banda volvió a tocar música suave y tranquila. El joven duque se quedó contemplándola embelesado, lucía maravillosa en aquel vestido que acentuaba cada una de sus perfectas formas.

-Un saludo un poco informal para quien va a ser tu esposo querida- Linnet se soltó de su mano bruscamente, llamando la atención de todos y provocando un barullo generalizado- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- le cuestionó al oído. Ella buscó con la mirada al Comodoro quien ya caminaba hacia ellos. Estaba furiosa, iba a subir la escalera una vez más cuando la voz de su padre le detuvo.

-¡Damas y caballeros permítanme un momento de su atención por favor!- la banda dejó de tocar y de nuevo aquel barullo fastidió no solo a Linnet sino a su padre, quien se daba cuenta como su plan iba en picada- ¡Es todo un honor presentarles al Gran Duque Aivan Audrey de Amneris, mi futuro hijo, quien esta noche nos ha dado la gran noticia…. Mi hija finalmente le ha dado el Sí!- la multitud rompió en aplausos y vítores hacia la joven pareja, Audrey se arrodilló y sin darle tiempo a nada colocó en el dedo de la joven un hermoso anillo de brillantes. Las mujeres dieron un suspiro generalizado, las rocas eran enormes y estaban incrustadas en una hermosa base de oro.

Linnet sintió que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas, de pronto se vio atrapada en una vil pesadilla. Su padre le había traicionado, le engañó para que descendiera a la fiesta. Miró al duque quien se incorporaba y todavía se atrevía a darle un beso en la frente a petición de la multitud, sintió asco y repulsión, aquello había sido lo mas bajo. Estaba dispuesta a todo, ya no le importaba lo que su padre o el mundo entero pensara. ¿Pero quienes eran ellos para tomar las riendas de su vida? ¡Fuera las conformidades! ¡No iba a atar su vida a la de un infeliz que se valía de algo tan sucio para poder conseguir sus fines! Iba a quitarse el anillo, a lanzárselo por la cara y gritarle todo lo que pensaba de él, pero entonces se escuchó un estruendo en las afueras de la casa, estaba segura que fue una bala de cañón pues una gran cortina de humo comenzó a entrar a través de las enormes puertas que se comunicaban hacia el exterior. Beckett en un acto instintivo se colocó frente a su hija, y llamó rápidamente a sus hombres, pero ninguno apareció.

-Vaya, así que el gran Comodoro se olvidó de lo mas importante… no se debe bajar la guardia, primera regla de la milicia- aquella voz provenía de las alturas, todo el mundo fijó la mirada en la segunda planta de la casa. Las puertas se cerraron de golpe dejando a la mayoría de los invitados atrapados en el interior, se pudo vislumbrar entonces la silueta de un hombre, alto y esbelto, con cabellos rizados y oscuros que por momentos le ocultaban el rostro.

-¿Quien eres maldito?- la cortina de humo fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Él estaba apoyando la espalda contra un enorme pilar, se apartó con mucho cuidado el cabello y finalmente el Comodoro pudo observarle el rostro.

-¡Es… es….- balbucearon algunos de los oficiales de mayor edad invitados a la fiesta- ¡es… es…. – el joven clavó sus ojos marrón en ellos, estaban llenos de un fuego terrible que les inspiraba un gran temor, como si estuvieran delante de un monstruo, un espectro salido de ultratumba, o tal vez de un espíritu que solo clamaba su venganza-

-Veo que me conocen….- esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, algunos de ellos intentaron huir pero las puertas estaban muy bien cerradas y custodiadas desde el exterior por los hombres de aquel joven. Linnet le observaba detenidamente, había algo en su voz que hacía su corazón latiera con fuerza. ¿Quién era ese extraño?- Les voy a suplicar que no se muevan de sus lugares, no quiero que haya un derramamiento de sangre innecesario…- se dirigió a la multitud que observaba sorprendida como sacaba su espada y cortaba la soga que detenía la enorme araña de velas que se balanceaba en el techo. Se balanceó en ella y cayó justo en el centro del salón donde todo el mundo le miró con los ojos desorbitados-

-No te muevas o te atravesaré aquí mismo- le amenazó Jhon Beckett, la única persona armada en el salón ya que cometió el error de pedirle a todos sus invitados dejaran sus espadas y armas en la entrada principal-

-¿Quieres matarme Beckett? ¡Vamos sino hemos sido presentados aún!- ironizó y de un movimiento que ni siquiera pudieron ver desarmó a su adversario de un solo movimiento, dejando mudos a todos los presentes. Linnet seguía contemplándole con una combinación de miedo y fascinación. Ni siquiera su maestro en Londres podría haberlo hecho. El desconocido vestía una camisa blanca, la cual más que vestir parecía adornar la anchura de sus hombros y su pecho con músculos tensos y bien definidos, el cabello rizado y castaño le caía por el rostro con una sensualidad un tanto salvaje y atrevida. Ni hablar de su rostro, que mas parecía el de un ángel que el de un delincuente que irrumpía en su casa de aquella manera tan sorpresiva y desvergonzada. Tenía los ojos marrón, las cejas rectas, los labios delgados se perdían en la distribución perfecta de un vello facial bajo su nariz y barbilla.

-¡Déjalo Jhon no hay nada que puedas hacer! ¡Él es inmortal!- se escuchó en el fondo del salón, algunos de los hombres del joven que estaban en el interior rieron a carcajadas, mismas que fueron silenciadas con un sencillo movimiento de la mano del joven-

-¡Es el espectro del capitán Turner que viene a atormentarnos!- secundó otro cuya lengua fue callada por la amenaza de la espada de uno de aquellos corsarios-

-No quise interrumpir tu fiesta Beckett pero tienes algo que me pertenece y debo recuperarlo- le miró el joven apoyando la punta de la espada sobre el pecho de su enemigo-

-¡Papá!- se apresuró a decir Linnet algo asustada saliendo de su protección. El caballero le miró de reojo-

-Señorita- murmuró haciendo una amplia venia- veo que tu hija ha crecido Beckett, es muy hermosa- Linnet tembló al sentir aquellos ojos fijos en ella- Mis felicitaciones por su compromiso Milady- volvió a hacer aquella venia solo que ahora mas exagerada- sino desea celebrar un funeral antes de sus esponsales le aconsejo que le pida a su padre me entregue lo que me ha robado…

-¡Mi padre no es ningún ladrón!- soltó ella ofendida ¿Pero quien se creía ese descarado? Es cierto que su padre tenía su carácter y le había hecho una jugarreta muy sucia aquella noche, pero de eso a ser un ladrón.

-¡Linnet no intervengas!- el duque la tomó con fuerza del brazo. Beckett aprovechó que el joven los miraba para sacar una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas y le atacó. Los reflejos del joven eran muy buenos, solo tuvo que lamentarse de un pequeño corte para luego una vez mas hacer gala de sus habilidades y despojar al comodoro de aquella arma-

-Vaya, los inmortales no sangran….- soltó altivo el Comodoro-

-Cierra la boca-lo silenció el filo de aquella arma en su cuello- entrégame lo que me pertenece Beckett hazlo de una vez o no me importará terminar contigo frente a toda esta gente- el comodoro le miró con mayor atención, no era el espectro de Turner, no por la sangre sino porque era imposible que abandonara el mar. ¿Quién era ese extraño? ¿Algún descendiente? Pero todos los antiguos miembros de la tropa juraban que era el mismísimo William Turner.

-No tengo lo que buscas- el joven amenazó con hundir todavía mas la daga en el cuello de Beckett- es verdad lo que te digo…

-¿Quién mas sino iba a querer el cofre? Has estado en todas las islas, buscándolo desesperadamente, sé que lo tienes y vas a entregármelo ahora- demandó con la voz mas tranquila que pudo. Los ojos de Beckett se llenaron de terror, el no poseía aquel objeto ¿Entonces quien? Pensó en algún momento que lo había recuperado, que había sido él mismo quien lo resguardaba pero no era así. Sus sospechas eran correctas, había alguien más.

-Mi padre le esta diciendo la verdad, por favor Señor, le ruego que…- empezó Linnet-

-¡Guarda silencio estúpida! ¿Qué no ves que van a matar a tu padre?- le espetó el Duque de Amneris.

El joven frunció el entrecejo al escucharle, hizo una seña con su mano y uno de sus hombres le acercó una espada.

-En lugar de gritarle a la dama deberías sentirte orgulloso, tiene mas agallas que usted y el comodoro juntos- replicó con cierta picardía haciendo que el rostro del Duque se ruborizara- ¿Y bien Comodoro? No lo diré una vez mas- el rostro de Beckett empalideció, comenzó a sudar frío al sentir ahora los dos filos sobre su pecho-Estoy esperando Beckett ¡Entregamelo!- soltó finalmente perdiendo los estribos. No estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió entonces.

Linnet tomó el ridículo bastón que usaba su prometido, lo interpuso entre los dos aceros y la espada salió despedida en el aire, se movió con agilidad y se colocó frente a su padre blandiéndola firmement,e atrapándola antes que el enemigo. Ante la atónita mirada de todos el joven retrocedió. Tomó otra espada que uno de sus subordinados le ofreció rápidamente, y les pidió no intervenir- Estoy en lo correcto, tiene mas agallas que ni su propio padre.- la estocada le sorprendió, la espada cayó de sus manos por culpa de aquel descuido, había clavado la mirada en los ojos oscuros y brillantes de la valiente dama.

-Quiero que se vayan de mi casa o sino….- el acero se quedó sobre el pecho del joven-seré yo quien no dudaré en matarle a usted delante de todas éstas personas- los hombres a sus espaldas rieron. Él les miró severamente- ordéneles que se retiren- insistió haciendo un corte sobre el pecho del joven, apenas una gota de sangre emergió de aquellos músculos que quedaron al descubierto a través de aquel pequeño agujero en la tela de su camisa- ¡No estoy jugando! ¡Ordeneles que se retiren!- demandó ahora enérgicamente.

-Es un gran honor tener como rival a una dama como usted, no esperaba esto, todo mi respeto y admiración hacia usted… Milady….- hizo una ridícula venia una vez más. Ella por poco pierde los estribos, que ganas tenía de enterrarle en el cuello aquel acero.

-No estoy jugando, téngalo por seguro que lo haré.- había decisión en sus ojos, fuerza, entereza, jamás pensó que Linnet Beckett fuera una terrible fiera en lugar de la niña mimada que todo el mundo pensaba. Le miró con más detenimiento. Ella sintió que aquellos ojos le atravesaron, una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa emergió de esos delicados y finos labios, fue la distracción perfecta. Su rival imitando sus movimientos solo que haciéndolos mas rápido ejecutó la misma acción pero con la daga que aún poseía en sus manos. Enrolló su brazo en la cintura de la joven quien inmediatamente sintió aquel filo ahora en su cuello.

-¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado Milady?- cuestionó apenas hablándole al oído, dejando que su aliento se deslizara por la suave piel del rostro de la joven- Yo tampoco estoy jugando, dígale a su padre que me devuelva lo que es mío.

-¡Sueltame, sueltame maldito!- soltó ella enfurecida, pero aquel brazo parecía una cadena que por más que forcejeaba le ataba aún mas a él, a ese cuerpo firme y definido que parecía amoldarse al suyo.

-¡Escucha Turner, no creo que seas capaz de….- empezó Beckett

-El cofre o tu hija se muere- amenazó.

-No lo tengo en mi poder, alguien se me adelantó- se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Los ojos de Linnet se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Estaría su padre dispuesto a sacrificarla por un cofre? ¿Y que es lo que había en su interior que tanto valoraban tanto él como el joven? La afirmación de que alguien se había adelantado le decepcionó, era cierto entonces que planeaba robarle al joven.

-¿Y piensas que voy a creer eso? ¡Eres aún mas vil que tu hermano, tanto que ni siquiera tu hija te importa!- aquellas duras palabras hirieron el corazón de la joven.

-¡Capitán, se acerca una gran guardia! ¡Nos hemos demorado demasiado!- se acercó uno de sus subordinados. El joven resopló con fastidio y profirió una maldición que a Thelma no muy alejada de ahí le recordó la que Linnet soltó en cuanto llegaron a la casa.

-¡Damas y caballeros, me temo que ya es tarde y es hora de que me retire!- soltó en ese tono irónico que desquiciaba a la joven- Tu hija vendrá a dar un paseo conmigo Beckett- los ojos del comodoro se desorbitaron.

-¡No voy a permitir que….

-¡Viene conmigo, el cofre por ella, ese es el trato.

la joven sintió como aquel brazo le apresó aún con mas fuerza incluso casi dejándola sin respiración. Él salió de la casa caminando lentamente tras ordenarle al comodoro que todo el mundo se apartara.

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar muy caro Turner!- gritó cuando le vio subir a su corcel y colocar a Linnet frente a él, ésta una vez mas sintió aquel brazo que se aferraba a su cintura fuertemente.

El joven tomó las riendas con su mano libre y las agitó fuertemente saliendo a una velocidad inaudita por el camino. Ella le miró, cabalgaba con una gran seguridad y arrogancia. Observó hacia el suelo, probablemente iban a esa velocidad pues pensaba tendría el impulso de saltar, aunque con esos vigorosos brazos apresándole sería imposible.

Al dar vuelta en un sendero sintió como él la estrechó todavía con más fuerza y la pegó a su pecho. Nunca antes había estado cerca de un hombre, nunca ninguno la había abrazado, pero extrañamente percibía una calidez suave contra su cuerpo y su poderosa presencia le hizo sentirse protegida, pero la frialdad que había en sus ojos cuando le miró, hizo que cualquier sensación desapareciera.

Se estremeció, aquel brazo si es que era posible se cerró todavía más en ella, y ese calor volvió llenándola de una extraña debilidad y agitación. ¿Quién era él? ¿Que planeaba al llevarla consigo? Era un patán, un rufián, y debía encontrar una forma de liberarse de él.

-¡Richard!- escuchó en su fuerte voz- ¡Quiero que mandes una nota a Beckett, fijaremos el sitio del cambio en tres días. Mientras tanto llevaremos a nuestra invitada al Greed of the Ocean!- el hombre asintió y se separó del resto.

Cabalgaban en conjunto. Los cascos de los caballos irrumpían fuertemente en el silencio de la noche. Linnet miró hacia el frente, entraron a un profundo bosque al lado sur de Rosman.

Pasaron un par de horas, o eso es lo que calculaba. Cansada y resignada es que no tuvo mas remedio que apoyarse contra aquel pecho, él no podía culparle por sentirse así pues el mismo propició aquella situación. Cerró los ojos y de nuevo aquella cálida sensación le envolvió. Pero hubo un momento en que se sintió observada y los abrió nuevamente. La luna reflejó los rizos alborotados del joven e iluminó la luz marrón de sus ojos que por unos instantes no le pareció tan arrogante como los había visto en el salón de la mansión. Iba a apartarse pero él se lo impidió.

-Descanse Milady, todavía queda un largo camino- apenas escuchó y notó como aquel brazo terminaba de encerrarla contra el abrigo suave de aquellos músculos firmes.

Se detuvieron en mitad de la noche. El capitán ordenó a dos de sus hombres que montaran guardia en los límites de aquel claro escondido entre las rocas. Nadie sabía de su existencia a excepción de él y su padre, le habló de éste hacía años cuando le conoció. Estaba rodeado de árboles y en el centro un pequeño lago reflejaba majestuosamente la luna. Era extraño que no se pudiera ver desde lo alto de las montañas pero entre los follajes se creaban extrañas sombras que en conjunto con las luces del cielo tanto de día como de noche parecían esconderlo de cualquier curioso. Ni siquiera sus hombres sabían como llegar, él tenía que guiarlos a través de senderos escarpados y a campo abierto para que pudieran localizar su ubicación exacta.

Se movió con mucho cuidado antes de desmontar, envolvió con su capa a la hija de Beckett quien parecía estar sumida en un profundo sueño, pensó que despertaría en cuanto llegaran a aquel sitio pero no fue así, no era para menos si el joven la trataba muy sutilmente. La acomodó en un montón de pieles y capas que sus hombres acomodaron en un sitio fresco, bajo los árboles, no muy lejos del lago.

-Tiene que vigilarla-le advirtió Onel, el miembro mas joven de su tripulación- jamás había visto a una mujer usar una espada como ella lo hizo- el joven asintió para luego darle una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo sé, no tenía planeado hacer esto, no es mi estilo pero lo que Beckett me robó es muy importante.

Onel hizo una venia, sus cabellos cortos y oscuros brillaron con un destello de luz de luna. Su superior rió

- Hay que practicar, esa reverencia en lugar de impresionar a una dama solo le causará risa- se retiró el joven con las mejillas encendidas.

Se alertó al escuchar un pequeño quejido. Su subordinado tenía razón, esa mujer era peligrosa. Cuando le desarmó no podía creerlo, se valió muy bien de todos los recursos que poseía a su alcance para vencerle, incluso de su belleza, esa que se quedó atrapada en su ser solo con el brillo de aquellos ojos oscuros y valerosos. No debía dejarse engañar, seguramente era una arpía, tal y como lo era su padre. Por un momento hasta pensó en tenerla maniatada, pero deseaba hablar con ella, habló del honor de su padre, se le notaba en su voz que estaba orgullosa de ser su hija. ¿Pero como podía ser esto posible? Beckett mataba a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle nada, saqueaba las aldeas, mancillaba a las doncellas, si es que ella estaba enterada es que realmente debía ser una arpía como lo pensaba y debía andarse con mucho cuidado.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que era la arpía mas bella que hubiera visto. La luz de luna que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles creaba sombras en su rostro joven y delicado, el cabello largo y rizado se movía despacio gracias al viento que reinaba en el claro. Traía consigo un perfume suave y delicado.

-La esencia de una mujer- susurró apenas con voz y sus dedos atraparon uno de aquellos rizos el cual acarició despacio y sin poder contenerse llevó a su nariz para quedarse con su olor- Linnet, creo que ese es su nombre- sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas, se apresuró a apartar con cuidado algunos restos de polvo que durante el camino se atrevieron a tocar las facciones de la jovencita. Tomó algo de agua, esperaba realmente estuviera cansada para que no despertara ya que si lo hacía seguramente su caballerosidad sería pagada con una buena bofetada o un golpe.

-¿Capitán?- le llamó uno mas de sus hombres- ¿quiere cenar algo? Los muchachos han capturado un par de conejos- él asintió-

-comeré aquí, tal vez Lady Beckett nos quiera acompañar- el hombre sonrió-

-No creo que esa fiera tenga hambre- fue ahora el capitán quien sonrió- Me alegra que sea usted quien le vigile, por un momento pensé que lo haría Onel, el pobre apenas tiene dieciocho años, podría engatusarlo- miró a la dama que dormía-Aunque con lo linda que es podría engatusar a cualquiera- echó una mirada un tanto cómplice al capitán.

-Trame mejor solo algo de beber. Yo vigilaré a la dama- el hombre asintió para luego volver al enorme fogón en donde cocinaba. Al instante volvió con un tazón que humeaba y le entregó una camisa al capitán.

-Creo que debe cambiarse, también lavarse esas heridas, le traeré agua tibia y algo para que las cubra- se apresuró y no tardó demasiado en llevarle unos retazos de tela limpia que podrían servir como vendaje.

El joven miró de reojo a la chica, parecía dormir, le pidió entonces a aquel hombre que le ayudara, poco a poco se fue sacando la camisa, justo en ese momento ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Debía estar perdida en un sueño, pues observó al hombre mas apuesto que jamás había visto en toda su vida. La espalda amplia, los músculos tensos, poderosos como su figura alta y esbelta que estaba de pié a tan solo unos pasos de ella. Se pasaba un paño con mucho cuidado por los hombros, las gotas de agua se deslizaban por cada rincón de su maravillosa anatomía, como lágrimas plateadas gracias a la luz de luna. La melena parecía oscura, rizada y algo desordenada, el viento la acarició suavemente, enredándola. Aquellos brazos vigorosos que reconoció en seguida se levantaron como haciendo una exclamación al cielo, se tensaron ligeramente al igual que su espalda cuando le colocaron algo sobre el pecho; después un vendaje comenzó a cubrir lo que supuso eran sus heridas. Se maldijo por pensar que era atractivo. Era su captor.

Él se sintió observado, giró la cabeza rápidamente pero la joven continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Linnet había alcanzando a cerrar los ojos antes de que él le viera. Volvió a abrirlos cuando calculó él estaría frente a la persona que le ayudaba a limpiar sus heridas, una de ellas causada por su valentía. Detalló el perfil del joven, solo un momento en el que se colocó de lado para facilitarle a su ayudante el terminar de colocar aquella tela. Cerró los ojos rápidamente sintiendo una mezcla de aversión y agitación a la vez.

-El corte no era profundo pero no podemos descuidarnos – el joven asintió y ella entreabrió sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, he sido herido de peores formas- respondió el joven sonriendo. Ella vio aquel gesto, no parecía el mismo que esbozó mientras estuvo en el salón. Su sonrisa en aquel momento fue pícara, maliciosa, y ahora solo era gentil, y podría jurar que hasta dulce. ¿Pero que tonterías estaba pensando? Era su enemigo, había atacado a su padre, la había secuestrado, era su rehén no una invitada a su campamento.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos al percibir como el joven se acercaba. Le costó trabajo contenerse para no darle una bofetada. Ese maldito atrevido le limpiaba el rostro con un paño y acomodaba su cabello tras sus orejas. Debía quedarse quieta, fingir que dormía para así poder idear un plan y escapar ya que su padre tardaría en localizarle pues supuso estaba en el bosque; sitio que no exploraba muy seguido debido a su espesura y por temor a las criaturas que habitaban en él. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar, estaba demasiado agotada debido a la larga cabalgata. Poco a poco, el sueño volvió a ella, uno mas profundo y tranquilo, no supo si lo soñó pero creyó percibir una caricia sobre su mejilla. Seguramente era el viento que hacía las hojas caídas se deslizaran en su piel. Pero… no conocía ninguna que tuviera una textura tan suave y cálida como aquella.

El amanecer llegó junto con el canto de una alondra no muy lejos de aquel lugar. El capitán miró hacia la joven, continuaba durmiendo profundamente, pareciéndole esto sospechoso pues la joven no descansaba en su mullida cama de colchón de plumas en su habitación. Planeaba algo, lo presentía, iba a ser un gran problema controlar ese espíritu rebelde que gobernaba a Linnet Beckett.

-No debí tomarte como rehén, tal vez debí raptar al estúpido de tu prometido- soltó un bufido y la joven se movió entre su improvisado lecho- ese niñito si se que veía un completo inútil- ¿fue su imaginación o creyó ver como los labios de la joven se curvearon mostrando una leve sonrisa?- estoy seguro que tu serías aún mas hombre que él- la sonrisa volvió- Señorita Beckett, voy a retirarme solo un poco, dejaré algo de agua y un paño para que se lave el rostro. Después iré por algo de desayunar, así que ni siquiera lo intente- apenas se apartó y la joven propinó una maldición a todos los demonios por permitir que le descubriera. Pero no pudo soportar la risa al escuchar los comentarios del capitán.

-Si quiere hacerse pasar por un caballero créame que no ha logrado ¡Nada!- le espetó la joven- si lo fuera me enviaría de vuelta a casa y sobre todo no me miraría mientras me lavo, es de mala educación.

-Si usted fuera la mitad de educada como dice, si se comportara como una dama entonces yo no tendría que ser un perfecto patán-espetó desde la distancia en que estaba- además no se porque quiere que me voltee, no veré nada que antes no haya visto…

-¡Majadero! ¡Degenerado!- soltó ella aventándole el cuenco que sorpresivamente golpeó en su cabeza-

-Ve a lo que me refiero, anoche tuve que curarme el pecho, ahora tendrá que ser la cabeza, será mejor que se levante de una buena vez sino tendré que atarla y seré YO mismo quien la lave.

Linnet le miró horrorizada, fue ella quien ahora le dio la espalda. Limpió su rostro y parte de su cuello con el paño que había humedecido, le habría gustado empaparlo una vez mas pero era demasiado orgullosa como para pedírselo a su captor-

-¿Qué?- le espetó ella después de un rato en que estuvo observando cada uno de sus movimientos-¿Va a estar observándome todo el tiempo?- el capitán asintió con una sonrisa un tanto cínica- entonces supongo que es igual de estúpido que mi prometido- aquel comentario le borró la sonrisa de golpe- Si asume que voy a escapar, no lo haré mientras me observa- volteó su cara. Altiva. Mirando de nueva cuenta hacia el tronco del árbol que le dio cobijo toda la noche- mi padre va a venir por mi, no tengo necesidad de escapar- era irritante la manera en que le hablaba, ahora si que sonaba como una de esas chiquillas mimadas, se acercó y la tomó del brazo bruscamente para luego encararla-

-Se lo que hace, intenta engañarme, pero la imagen de niña asustada yo no me la trago- frunció sus cejas- usted es muy peligrosa y esta lejos de ser esa joven en apuros que espera por su padre, pero le advierto- sus alientos casi se rozaban debido a la cercanía- ni siquiera intente escapar, porque entonces me olvidaré que es una dama y la trataré como un rehén- sus miradas se encontraron, llenas de fuego, desafiantes, ninguno de los dos quería ceder a la fuerza del otro. El capitán la acercó aún mas a él, por poco su nariz roza la de ella, finalmente perdió la batalla cautivado por aquellos labios sonrosados y dulces, tentadores, que necesitaban mas que agua para ser saciados, tal vez…

-¡Capitán!- escuchó que le llamaban y se apartó de la joven con cierta brusquedad- ¡He enviado la misiva a Lord Beckett!- Richard había vuelto demasiado rápido. Él mismo le fue poniendo señales en el camino para que les siguiera, ya que en la oscuridad no sabría como llegar al claro, tuvo que hacerle marcas con tinta a troncos de árbol, mismas que Richard iba borrando en el trayecto para que no dejaran huella.

-¿Alguien te siguió?- se incorporó despacio, la joven se cubrió con la capa y giró la mirada hacia el árbol-

-No capitán- Richard miró a la joven- Buenos Días señorita-ella no le respondió-

-Creo que la majadería esta en otra persona, no en mí- la joven se giró enfurecida, como si fuera una niña pequeña tiró de sus cabellos con fuerza, esto alertó a Richard quien desenvainó su espada pero un movimiento de mano del capitán evitó que le hiciera daño a la chica. Con su mano libre tomó la de Linnet y sin esfuerzo la apartó de su cabellera, pensó por un momento que tendría una daga escondida y la colocaría en su cuello pero no fue así. El joven colocó sus largas y fuertes manos en las mejillas de ella en un acto que la sorprendió e hizo éstas se encendieran. Pues una vez mas el aliento del joven rozaba su piel delicadamente- Son dos ocasiones ya en las que me ha ofendido… se-ño-ri-ta….- remarcó la última palabra-no toleraré una tercera. Usted no es nadie para exigir como debo comportarme, son ustedes, los grandes nobles de la sociedad inglesa los que creen tener la mejor educación, cuando lo único que poseen son esos "buenos" modales que solo esconden su ego, su avaricia y orgullo.

-Yo no… ¡como se…- empezó ella pero él la tomó con mas fuerza, ahora sujetando sus manos a su cintura-

-Guarde silencio señorita, o no solo tendré que atarla sino también me veré en la penosa necesidad de silenciar esta boquita- tocó apenas con un dedos sus labios y ella sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo. El tampoco se dio cuenta en que momento lo hizo, pero el solo roce de aquellos labios le inquietó.

-¡Onel!- se apartó de ella y el joven se acercó a ambos- Tráele algo de comer a la señorita. Espero sea de su agrado el banquete que tenemos por desayuno- hizo una ridícula reverencia, la misma que había hecho Onel la noche anterior- Richard no la pierdas de vista, es muy peligrosa, yo regresaré en unos minutos.

La joven le echó una mirada asesina, se sentó bajo el árbol sintiéndose furiosa. Era un descarado, un palurdo, un maleducado de primera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarle así? "su ego, su orgullo, su avaricia…" resonó en su mente. Lo había dicho con tanto rencor, podría jurar que hasta odio. Aquellos ojos marrones se tornaron fríos, el calor de sus mejillas desapareció cuando se encontró con ellos, y sabía esa frialdad no estaba solo ahí sino también en su corazón y tal vez en su alma. ¡Pero que importaba! ¡Le haría ver a ese maldito su suerte!

-Señorita perdone al capitán, es muy claro en sus…- la boca de Onel fue silenciada por la mirada severa de la joven. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y le entregó aquel cuenco con algo de comida a la joven. Ella se sintió algo avergonzada también, al ver la reacción que había causado en el chico. Tal vez si poseía algunas de las características que había mencionado el capitán pero le costaba admitirlo.

-discúlpame…- soltó de repente sorprendiendo a Onel- ¿Te llamas Onel no es verdad?- el chico asintió-

-¡No la escuches!- la voz del capitán atronó en el lugar-ten cuidado, solo es amable para ganarse tu confianza, después te convencerá de que le ayudes a escapar…

-¡Pero que…- empezó a protestar ella-

-¡Guarde silencio su alteza, ya se lo advertí!- ella apuñó sus manos con rabia- Y si va a comer algo le sugiero que lo haga pues su flamante carruaje la está esperando- extendió ambos brazos y volvió a hacer otra de aquellas tontas reverencias, si hubiera tenido una espada en mano lo hubiera atravesado sin contemplación alguna aunque después le hubieran matado a ella. Lo odiaba, era un tremendo patán, ya estaba convencida y haría todo lo posible por burlarse de él, por escapársele en sus propias narices.


	2. Espejismos

**Capítulo 2: Espejismos**

El manto de la noche se extendía cuando ordenó que soltaran el ancla. Le gustaba aquel lugar, en el horizonte podía ver las luces de aquel par de islas cercanas que le recordaban lo que significaba vivir en toda la extensión de la palabra. Podía incluso ver lo que ocurría en la playa. Lo mucho que aquellas personas amaban contemplar el cielo estrellado al igual que él, quien soñaba podría hacerlo recostado en la arena, sintiendo el agua del mar acariciando su cuerpo mientras una presencia a su lado le acompañaba en silencio, pues no había siquiera necesidad de hablar, solo las miradas debían bastar.

El mar de Dannes separaba las islas Lancylotte y Gumer, las últimas que se podían considerar en los límites de territorio inglés, pues al sobrepasar Lancylotte, ubicada mas al este se encontraba Ginvra, a un par de millas marinas, la primera isla perteneciente al reino de Francia. Un poco mas alejadas estaba Seyta, Ryota y Morss, que también pertenecían a un miembro de la nobleza francesa. Lugares que solo con autorización del rey de Francia podían ser visitadas, pero él no necesitaba de ello. Cualquier navío que se atreviera a atacarles quedaba hundido en las aguas. Nadie se atrevía a enfrentarle cuando hacía a la bruma aparecer, escondiendo el aspecto temible y único de su barco.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron solo un momento y un destello de luz los cruzó, brillaron casi como una estrella y pudo finalmente contemplar la vida que le fue arrebatada. Entre las aguas de Lancylotte estaba un hombre completamente alcoholizado, por lo que levantando su mano logró que el fuerte oleaje lo llevara hasta la orilla, sonrió al escuchar como daba las gracias a todos los dioses que se le ocurrieron por aquella nueva oportunidad, y prometió solemnemente no volver a tomar una sola gota de alcohol. Pero su mirada se volvió nostálgica cuando aquel viento le acarició la cabellera y le trajo consigo las voces de aquel par de enamorados de Gumer.

-Eres lo mas importante para mí, no me importa lo que digan. Te amo- escuchó la voz de aquel joven.

-Yo… también te amo- respondió ella tímidamente.

La imagen de los enamorados perdidos en un beso a la luz de la luna hizo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios y prefirió girar sus ojos hacia otro sitio, pues aquel era su momento y el no iba a arruinarlo con su indiscreción.

De un salto subió a la baranda del barco. Flexionó una de sus piernas y la atrapó con su brazo. Hundió el rostro en su rodillan y un suspiro volvió a escapar, creyó percibir un suave aliento, rozando su nuca con delicadeza. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver claramente lo que sus ojos tanto ansiaban: en la playa de Lancylotte, muy lejos de donde vio aquel hombre estaba ella, vestida con su delgado camisón, dejando que las aguas tocaran con delicadeza sus pies. Era hermosa, la brisa acariciaba su cabellera como lo hacía con la suya. Hizo una súplica al oleaje que sin compasión se atrevió a tocar aquel frágil cuerpo sorpresivamente, logrando que su humedad pintara en la tela esas formas que desde el primer momento le enloquecieron. De nuevo el espejismo aparecía y esta vez podía contemplarlo con mayor claridad.

-viejo mar. Ojalá pudiera pedirte que la trajeras a mí pero no me atrevo - la camisa que usaba desabotonada se movió ligeramente, mostrando la cicatriz que surcaba el sitio donde había estado ese corazón, ese que a pesar de no estar parecía latir desbocado por alguna razón. La escasa luz de una antorcha en la cubierta formaba sombras en los músculos de su abdomen, por momentos también dibujaba su perfil, perdido en la distancia, en aquella ilusión que pensaba jamás podría ser real.

-No me engañes- le habló a las aguas bajo él- creas ese espejismo que me trastorna, ya es suficiente- no fue una orden sino una súplica. Descendió de la baranda y la contempló una vez mas, a lo lejos, deseando poder tenerla aunque solo fuera un momento tan cerca de sí, para poder amarla.

Abrió los ojos y soltó un pequeño grito, el agua estaba fría, hacía que su camisón se pegara a sus formas revelando así la figura que había debajo. Inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos. En la playa había una antorcha que daba un poco de luz y calor por lo que se apresuró a bajarla de aquel muro que daba a la casa que había alquilado para pasar unas cuantas noches en la isla Lancylotte.

La colocó en la arena, clavándola en un sitio firme ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo llegó a la playa? No recordaba absolutamente nada. Lo último que contempló fue el cielo estrellado a través de su ventana antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Se abrazó así misma, miró hacia todos lados, solo se escuchaba el ruido del mar romper contra las rocas cercanas, debía volver a sus aposentos, si Gyssell notaba su ausencia se volvería loca, aunque ya la consideraba tal por enfrascarse en esa extraña empresa de viajar tan lejos de Elina.

Subía el primer peldaño de las escaleras que daban a la casona cuando sintió como el agua del mar le tocó, fue extraño pues la marea estaba baja. De pronto, se vio perdida en una espesa y abundante bruma, el mar desapareció al igual que la casona. Tuvo miedo al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban y miró la arena a sus pies; la antorcha todavía le permitía distinguir algunas formas y la primera que observó fueron esos pies descalzos que se dirigían hacia ella.

-¿Quién está ahí?- cuestionó tratando que su voz no se quebrara. La figura comenzaba a verse con mayor claridad, parecía ordenarle a la bruma que se apartara poco a poco. Pero ella no necesito ver mas allá de aquel torso. Sin dudarlo un solo segundo se acercó y hundió su rostro en aquel pecho cubierto por una camisa roja- Dime quien eres…- soltó sin mas, perdida en aquel perfume que emanaba de esos pétreos músculos cálidos y tentadores en los que tantas veces soñó apoyaba su cabeza.

-Yo… soy el mar- su respuesta le confundió por un momento. Levantó la mirada pero la bruma seguía escondiéndole su rostro, pero no a él quien con sumo cuidado tocó a la joven, desde su sien descendiendo por todo el contorno de su rostro hasta llegar a su barbilla. El frío había desaparecido de su cuerpo y con aquel contacto sintió como una sensación cálida comenzaba a formarse en su vientre y crecía invadiéndola por completo-

-¡No!- exclamó ella cuando aquellos dedos ya se apartaban de su piel. Colocó la palma de su mano contra su mejilla y una lágrima emergió de ella- Dime donde estás… ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte? ¿Quién eres tú en mi vida?

-Alguien a quien tu le haces falta, alguien que sueña, que te cree un espejismo inalcanzable- su voz era delicada, varonil, sutil, incluso le parecía hasta sensual. Su presencia era un remanso para su corazón agitado, herido y maltratado por la vida.

-Quiero encontrarte, te necesito…- su voz fue una súplica. Aquella mano seguía en su rostro, atrapada con la suya. La bruma finalmente desapareció y observó la luz de unos ojos marrones.

-Yo también te necesito, te necesito mas que nunca- la mano resbaló por su rostro, se apartó de la suya y la bruma volvió a cubrirlo todo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no te vayas!- el oleaje mojó una vez mas sus pies, la bruma terminó de desaparecer y creyó observar un barco en la distancia. Pero los gritos desesperados de Gyssell la hicieron volver a la realidad-

-¡pero mi señora! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¡Estas empapada vas a atrapar una pulmonía!- se apresuró a cubrirla con una bata de dormir ya que la había avistado desde su habitación contigua a la de la condesa-

-El Mar, el mar está llorando Gyssell…- murmuró ella al escuchar como el oleaje se volvía mas tranquilo y un extraño sonido se filtraba en él-no es lluvia, son lagrimas que caen- la dama le miró sin comprender-

-Creo que estás delirando Ainel, volvamos a la mansión- la envolvió en la bata y ordenó le preparan un baño con agua caliente para sacarle toda la arena que traía encima. Ella observó a través de la pequeña ventana del cuarto, ahí estaba el navío pero por mas que se lo señaló a su amiga ésta siguió pensando que estaba perdida en un delirio-

-Es solo bruma, se observa a pleno mar abierto, no hay islas colindantes, se crean sombras, pero no te confundas- insistió la mujer, estaba en realidad comenzando a preocuparse demasiado por esas ideas tan extrañas que últimamente rondaban en la cabeza de la condesa.

-Tal vez tengas razón- salió la joven de las aguas y rápidamente le secaron para luego vestirla con un camisón y colocar una fina bata sobre éste. Miró una vez más hacia el mar. Sabía que existía una conexión con la leyenda del Holandés Errante, los sueños que tenía y ese hombre maravilloso que en sueños le visitaba. ¿Sería algún alma perdida en el mar?

-Señora, se que vas a matarme pero… insisto en que volvamos a Elina- Ainel ni siquiera le miró- pasas horas mirando el mar desde que fuimos a Cálix, sueñas cosas extrañas, caminas dormida- siguió alarmada- tendré que buscar a tu hermanastro para pedirle que te detenga en ésta locura. Ni siquiera se que planeas, llamaste al capitán ese, al que todo el mundo le teme, por favor, desiste de esto de una buena vez, ese hombre podría traernos problemas-

-No lo hará, según sé siempre cumple con lo que promete- un suspiro escapó de los labios de la joven-Además primero nos aseguraremos de que sea confiable y si notamos algo raro inmediatamente nos retiraremos.

-¡Es un demonio!- le interrumpió asustada Gyssell- He oído hablar de él. Todo el mundo le teme, siempre viste de negro, en señal de luto, algunos dicen es por la víctimas de su espada. Tiene la mirada penetrante y de un solo movimiento puede mandarte a lo mas hondo de los infiernos.

Ainel arqueó una ceja, aquello le parecía un cuento infantil para convencer a los pequeños de irse a la cama.

- ¡No me mires así! Dicen también que es un gigante enorme, tan bello como lo es lo que se oculta tras la maldad. Mucha gente piensa que su apariencia humana incluso es solo el disfraz de una criatura maléfica. Un demonio que emergió de los mares.

-Un demonio de los mares ¡Por favor Gyssell, ya estas algo grande para creer en esas tonterías!- soltó con cierto fastidio y volvió a la cama-

-Eso dices tú, pero soy yo la que debo armarme de valor porque…

-Deja de preocuparte Gyssell y ve a dormir-le interrumpió algo enfadada- mañana a mediodía tenemos algo muy importante que hacer y recuerda que no aceptaré un "No" como respuesta, por mas que me lo pidas- fue definitiva en eso. Se cubrió con una cómoda sábana hasta la cabeza y la dama soltó un bufido. Sino fuera por el inmenso cariño que sentía por su niña no se atrevería a hacer lo que desde hacía días tenían planeado.

-Definitivamente tendrá que ver a un médico, esta perdiendo la cordura- enfurecida salió de la habitación, mostrándole su estado de ánimo a su ama con un fuerte portazo. Ésta echó una mirada asesina por donde la mujer se había ido y sonrió un tanto irónica.

Faltaba todavía un poco para que llegara el medio día cuando ya se encontraba caminando muy cerca del enorme mercado de Lancylotte. El lugar estaba abarrotado de puestos llenos de comerciantes que vendían sus productor al por mayor. La cantidad de compradores por ser muy temprano no era muy numerosa, pero para mediodía el lugar se abarrotaba pues siendo una isla fronteriza, muchos comerciantes franceses aprovechaban para intercambiar mercancías con los ingleses así como a la inversa. Él iba vestido con una capucha oscura que le ocultaba el rostro. Tomó entre sus manos aquella misiva y volvió a leerla asegurándose así que estaba en el sitio correcto. Debía esperar un poco más para ver si su contacto llegaba.

Observaba con detenimiento la vendimia de una hermosa joven cuando finalmente hicieron acto de aparición, caminaban hacia él un par de damas, una se veía más alta y entrada en años que la otra, supuso que era la condesa y junto a ella su dama de compañía. Había exigido que fuera ella misma quien le contactara, sino no se llevaría a cabo ningún trato. Ella demandó lo mismo por lo que tuvieron que ceder a las condiciones.

Cuando ella le vio pensó que los rumores en verdad no eran mas que una tontería. No era ningún gigante, solo era un hombre, como todos los demás, tal vez de su misma edad. Éste les hizo una señal y ambas le siguieron, caminaron hasta un angosto callejón donde solo había un par de puestos, se alejaron un poco de ellos y llegaron a una hermosa fuente que tenía la figura de un delfín. Los tres tomaron asiento en la orilla.

-¿La condesa de Kenzy supongo?- escucharon en aquella voz, en eso si concordaba con los rumores, pues era tan horrible como la de un demonio, o eso es lo que una de ellas pensó-

-Así es, supongo usted es el capitán Hawk- el hombre asintió, no dejaba del todo que le contemplaran el rostro- bien, entonces ¿Cuál es su respuesta?-

-No concibo en mi mente la idea de que un par de mujeres se quieran embarcar para buscar a un fantasma.- soltó él sin mas. Ella le miró y creyó ver un destello oscuro en los ojos de aquel hombre-es una empresa muy peligrosa y deberán darme un razón contundente para aceptar- finalmente le mostró el rostro a la dama, sus miradas se encontraron y éste le tomó la mano- es usted muy bella mi estimada condesa- la mujer se soltó bruscamente -

-¡Suélteme maldito rufián!- gritó asustada y le mostró una enorme daga que llevaba escondida en sus ropas. El hombre se quedó sin habla, peor aún cuando se la colocó en el abdomen- si se atreve a tocarme una vez mas le dejaré de fuera todo lo que….

El hombre alcanzó la mano de la dama, haciendo un poco de fuerza logró que esta no lograra sostener el arma con firmeza y que cayera al suelo, pero no contaba con la habilidad de su acompañante quien rápidamente la tomó y la colocó sobre su cuello-

-No se mueva capitán- amenazó la otra dama tras la capucha-

-A quien le pido con toda amabilidad que no se mueve y suelte su arma es a usted mi hermosa dama- la mujer se giró, desde el callejón aquel hombre caminaba haciendo que las pocas personas a su paso se apartaran asustadas. Lucía un traje completamente negro que se ajustaba a sus formas, la capa del mismo color ondeaba al ritmo de sus pasos. Sus ojos verdes y profundos transmitían una frialdad increíble; su expresión en verdad era la de un demonio, o tal vez una bestia que amenazaba con atrapar a su presa, le provocaba una mezcla de valor y temor a la vez. Sobre su hombro un hermoso halcón de plumas oscuras y brillantes le miraba de igual forma. Como escrutando cada detalle de su figura. Al llegar a su altura comprobó que en verdad era un gigante, uno que le hizo una venia elegante y su sola mirada le ordenó que bajara su arma. Lo supo entonces, él era el capitán Hawk, no ese impostor que estaba a su lado- Me disculpo dama mía por engañarla en esta charada pero veo que usted también lo ha hecho, pues la condesa de Kenzy es usted, no la dama que portaba el arma- las capuchas de ambas dejaron ver entonces sus rostros- Usted debe ser Gyssell, la dama de compañía de la Condesa, encantado de conocerla- otra venia mas saludó a las damas, haciendo que a la mujer se le subieran los colores al rostro, jamás nadie le había tratado con tanta amabilidad, por momentos la expresión en el joven cambiaba y se convertía en la de todo un caballero.

-Veo entonces que usted es mas capaz de lo que me imaginé, supo quien era cuando nunca nos hemos visto- Ainel ofreció su mano al joven, éste la tomó elegantemente entre la suya para luego otorgarle aquel beso sutil y respetuoso.

-No es por menospreciar su belleza dama mía, la cual opaca incluso a algunas jovencitas- se dirigió a Gyssell, quien se había quedado muda- pero se que el conde Kenzy desposó a una mujer no solo hermosa sino también rebosante de la impetuosidad de la juventud, misma que creo aún continúa en usted- miró ahora a Ainel-a pesar del paso de los años -

-Es usted muy amable capitán- fue lo único que ella pudo decir al escucharle hablar, era extraño, no parecía el patán que tanto mencionaban. Incluso hablaba como lo hacían algunos caballeros que vivían en Inglaterra.

-Si me permiten, quisiera presentarles a Rafael, mi segundo al mando- señaló al hombre quien continuaba sentado en la orilla de la fuente e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente. Gyssell hizo una mueca, ni siquiera ponerse de pié era una total falta de cortesía, giró la mirada hacia el capitán- me disculpo si fue algo rudo en su actuar, pero Rafael es un hombre muy impulsivo y apasionado, creo que el contemplar su belleza le hizo actuar de una manera impropia

Gyssell suspiró, ese no podía ser el demonio de los mares ¡Era encantador!

- Ahora si me hacen el honor de acompañarme, necesitamos hablar condesa y este lugar no creo que sea el apropiado.

-¿Dónde sugiera entonces?- cuestionó ella, pero no pudo decir mas. El halcón que había estado revoloteando sobre ellos se colocó en el hombro del joven para soltar un extraño sonido y luego una vez mas extender sus alas y emprender el vuelo, Hawk le siguió con la mirada, ya que se dirigía al par de puestos que estaban en el callejón-

-Discúlpeme un momento Milady- dijo a la dama para luego salir tras el ave. Las mujeres que le miraban gritaban, no sabía si por él o por su amigo quien se acomodó sorpresivamente en el hombro de una dama que compraba algo en un puesto de comida.

-Hey ¿tu eres quien hace tanto alboroto?- escuchó en una suave voz y se acercó maravillado, notando como tanto el ave como la dama no se sorprendían o molestaban de la presencia del otro- Así que te gustan las codornices, bueno te daré solo una pata pues yo también tengo hambre- el pedazo de carne llegó hasta el pico del ave- ¡Oye! ¿Acaso no te alimentan como es debido que también quieres mis dedos?- Hawk siguió sin moverse, observando con gran curiosidad la situación. La joven vestía sencillamente, tal vez era parte de la servidumbre de alguna casa. Tenía el cabello castaño, pero el sol en ocasiones le engañaba creando la ilusión de que era rojizo. Dark entonces emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a su amo, ella giró la mirada hacia él pero el plumaje del ave le impidió observar el rostro de aquel hombre.

-¡Hawk, se acerca una tropa de soldados haciendo un patrullaje!- se escuchó la voz de otro hombre. Ella volvió la mirada hacia las codornices que asustado aquel hombre le colocaba en algunos envoltorios de papel.

-No me debe nada, solo alimente a su mascota como es debido- soltó ella como adivinando que él deseaba decirle algo y comprendiendo la situación. El capitán se alejó rápidamente, necesitaba también buscar a la condesa y acordar donde se reunirían.

-¿Señorita esta bien?- le cuestionó el hombre entregándole el paquete con las codornices, ella le miró sin comprender- su hombro está sangrando, seguramente fue por las garras del halcón- se asustó un poco al ver su hombro, se observaba algo de sangre manchando la tela de su sencillo vestido- Ese hombre es una bestia al igual que su mascota.- soltó un bufido- sino fuera por el miedo que le tenemos ya le habríamos delatado a las autoridades- aclaró mientras la joven tomaba un pañuelo y lo colocaba bajo la tela que cubría su hombro- tenía tiempo que no visitaba la isla, pensamos incluso que mudó su cuartel hacia otro sitio.

-Me habla de él como si fuera un delincuente-le interrumpió con suavidad la joven-

-¿Delincuente? ¡Ese hombre es un monstruo!

La joven giró la cabeza, a lo lejos observó al joven de espaldas, el halcón seguía sobrevolando el cielo

- Dicen que mató a un hombre solo con una mano, y que el solo mirarle provoca un temor tan terrible que se puede sufrir de un ataque al corazón- la chica arqueó las cejas y volvió a mirarle-

-Una mirada no provoca eso por mas perversa que sea-aclaró la dama y tras pagarle al hombre regresó sobre sus pasos hacia una enorme casona, el camino para llegar a ella era algo largo, debía subir una colina, bajar y nuevamente subir una mas.

-Buenos Días señorita y antes de que me pregunte sobre su padre le diré que no ha regresado a casa- ella asintió resoplando al hombre que cuidaba el gran portón en la entrada- él ya no es un chiquillo, no debería preocuparle tanto- el hombre tomó el paquete que la joven le entregaba.

-Precisamente porque ya no lo es debo estar al pendiente de él, y si vuelve para cenar dile a Ninfa que le prepare las codornices y no ese filete de res que tango le gusta- entró en la casa y saludó a un par de damas que limpiaban el salón principal, fue después a la cocina y se encontró con Resen, una joven dama, casi una niña - Hola Resen ¿Qué ha hecho Ninfa para la comida?- se lavaba ahora las manos y las secaba con un paño limpio-

-Filetes-respondió- al parecer los hombres de su padre estaban muy contentos antier cuando los preparó. Y no solo eso, se atrevieron a pedirle a mamá para el viaje que harán-

-¿viaje?- cuestionó ella sorprendida. Le había dicho a su padre que esperara aunque solo fuera una semana para partir y apenas tenía tres días de haber llegado- En serio que ha perdido la cordura, nunca va a entender-

-Por cierto señorita, esta mañana me dijo que deseaba usted se trasladara a Ginvra, que es importante que esté ahí- ella hizo una mueca, claro que era importante, si se veía en apuros podría ir a la isla y estar bajo la protección de Francia ya que tanto ella como su madre nacieron en ese lugar.

-Si mi madre viviera- soltó ella con resignación- ella podría disuadirlo, yo estoy harta de hacerlo- comenzó a picar algunas verduras- me hace falta- terminó con cierta tristeza- pero bueno, el sabrá lo que hace, no soy su nana, soy su hija y si quiera matarse allá él- Resen le miró algo escandalizada- se lo que vas a decir pero si tuvieras que lidiar con él todo el tiempo me darías la razón- justo en ese momento un hombre entró en la cocina-

-Señorita ¿Esta usted bien? Me dijeron que tuvo un encuentro con el demonio de los mares.

La joven arqueó las cejas, bien decía su padre, pueblo chico infierno grande. Se enteraban de todo en tan solo segundos. En el interior de la cocina guardaron silencio y voltearon a mirarla

- ¡Está herida! ¿Qué le ha hecho ese maldito?- la joven miró su hombro, había olvidado por completo los cortes que le regaló aquella ave-

-No fue él- les contó el incidente- les aseguro que solo lo vi de espaldas, y no se comportó como el demonio del que ustedes hablan.

-Tenga cuidado señorita, dicen que es muy bueno hablando con las mujeres- intervino ahora Ninfa quien escuchando el ruido en la cocina entró. Estaba ocupada acomodando la mesa para los hombres de su patrón- yo le vi una vez, es tan apuesto como malvado, mató a un hombre en la cantina, le atravesó su espada sin compasión alguna, de un solo movimiento-

-Eso no es nada, mi padre ha hecho cosas peores- intervino la joven. Se incorporó y echó la verdura que picaba a una olla en un grandioso fogón-Si ustedes supieran- dijo casi para sí misma- además dejen de hablar del asunto, no estoy herida gravemente, solo la lavaré y colocaré un apósito limpio-

-¡Señorita!- toda la atención se fue hacia una joven recién llegada quien tuvo que tomar aire para poder seguir hablando, se le notaba que había corrido todo el camino hasta la casona desde el pueblo- La señora Vain ya va a tener a su bebé, el médico no está así que necesitamos su ayuda- la joven rápidamente le pidió a Ninfa que trajera un bolso que siempre estaba sobre su cama- como siempre el médico se fue a atender a la esposa de un oficial, solo tiene gripe y…

-Vamos no perdamos tiempo-le interrumpió- ese maldito médico, le pediré a mi padre en persona que vaya a hablar con él para que le ayude a distinguir a quien hay que atender con mayor urgencia-Ninfa le entregó el bolso a la joven y luego ambas jóvenes salieron a toda prisa.

No muy lejos de ahí, en aquella casa enclavada en los acantilados es que él disfrutaba de su soledad. La condesa resultó mas astuta de lo que imaginaba, no quiso hablar con él, probablemente temía por su seguridad, pero aún así no descartó la posibilidad de hacer un trato con él y fue ella quien le citó en su mansión muy temprano por la mañana.

Hacía calor, bebía algo de agua fría en un tazón mientras reposaba en un cómodo diván, lucía solo unos cómodos pantalones de seda mientras la brisa marina le acariciaba el rostro y movía sus cabellos con tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos un momento, adoraba el sonido de las olas al romper con las rocas. El sol bronceaba su piel sutilmente, apenas mandando escasos rayos que pintaban su torneada figura. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No podía evitarlo. Recordaba aquella voz que le habló a Dark como si de un pequeño e inofensivo cachorro se tratara.

-Señor-escuchó a Rafael quien se acercaba hacia él –

-¿Has averiguado algo?- el hombre asintió-

-La condesa es una buena persona. Sus empleados no tienen ni una sola queja sobre ella, cuando menos los que están a su servicio en la casa que alquiló. Sobre lo otro, al parecer trabaja de criada en la casa que está del otro lado del pueblo. La que se avista desde aquí-señaló un punto en la distancia. El capitán se incorporó- ¿Porqué tanto interés?- el no dijo nada- El cabello rojizo le recordó algo ¿no es así?- él asintió

-Si, pero también sabes que a Dark no le agradan mucho las personas- cerró sus ojos una vez mas- en fin, será mejor no seguir con esto-

-Me olvidaba, dicen que fue pupila del médico, es una especie de curandera- él volvió a mirarle- tu no le viste el rostro pero yo si, es muy bonita…¿Quieres que….

-No-se apresuró a decir él- algo me dice que esa dama es diferente, no creo que sea como las demás y su comportamiento con Dark lo explica-

-Vamos, solo con una palabra tu harías que ella…- él volvió a negar con la cabeza- Estás raro- soltó de repente- creo entonces que estoy en lo correcto y esa chica te recordó aquella otra, esa que por su culpa ahora tu familia esta muerta y a ti te creen un mercenario-

-¡Basta con eso!- le espetó y esta vez la amenaza en sus verdes ojos fue real- No quiero hablar de ello, no fue su culpa, fue mi decisión- se llevó las manos al rostro y luego al cabello- no fue por ella, fue por mí y eso lo tengo muy claro-

-Aunque lo niegues le guardas todavía algo de rencor, no puedo creer que no estés enfadado con ella

Hawk se incorporó, tomó su camisa que colgaba de una silla y se la colocó y salió de la terraza. Rafael apreciaba mucho tanto a él como a su familia, le dolió todo lo que ocurrió pero debía entender que no se podía cambiar el pasado. El hizo aquello por esa joven, ni siquiera sabiendo si era inocente o no, ahora estaba muerta, que mas daba. Aunque tal vez en el fondo lo que le molestaba es que se sacrificó en vano para que ella estuviera a salvo.

Escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de la planta baja de la casa, se abotonó la camisa cuando vio como un par de mujeres entraban corriendo a toda prisa, llevaban agua caliente, algunas sábanas y paños.

-Disculpa Hanna ¿que está pasando?- atrapó con suavidad la mano de una joven que corría tras las damas, fue tanta su impresión a verlo que sus mejillas se ruborizaron y las sábanas se le cayeron al suelo- Permíteme ayudarte- el capitán las levantó del suelo para luego colocarlas entre los brazos de la joven, ésta no pudo reprimir un suspiro al ver a través de aquel par de botones que el capitán todavía no cerraba y mostraban parte de su pecho-

-Yo… este….- empezó ella a balbucear-

-Tranquila, no voy a morderte- su tono era delicado, hasta sensual- al menos que tu lo quieras- las sábanas se le volvieron a caer de las manos, el sonrió por lo bajo, solo quería que le dijera que ocurría-

-Señor, como dice esas cosas- apenas volvió a hablar la joven-

-Tus sábanas- volvió a colocárselas en los brazos. La mujer deseaba desaparecer para no sentirse tan avergonzada- me dirás ahora que pasa, sabes que todos en esta casa cuentan conmigo para lo que sea- la voz de aquella otra mujer llamándola fue la que la sacó del encantamiento de esos bellísimos ojos verdes-

-La esposa de Vain va a tener a su bebé-le comunicó al capitán-

-¿El médico ya está con ella?- la joven negó con la cabeza- Pero…

-Nos está ayudando otra persona, se fue a atender a un oficial- el joven apuñó sus manos con fuerza-

-En lo que pueda ayudar házmelo saber por favor- la chica se ruborizó una vez mas cuando las manos del capitán tocaron sus hombros con suavidad, corrió hacia la mujer que continuaba llamándole. Hawk miró entonces a Rafael quien le hizo una mueca.

-Una gripe ¿Puedes creerlo? Y la mujer va a tener dos criaturas, en realidad no se como es que nadie se ha atrevido a derrocar a Beckett, a levantar una revolución de una buena vez…- Hawk le miró entrecerrando los ojos-

-Porque eso traería todavía más muerte, lo que se debe hacer es hablar con su majestad- argumentó el joven-

-En eso tal vez pueda ayudarte la condesa Kenzy- volvió a mirar a su viejo amigo- se que tiene una buena posición en la corte y que el rey la conoce- asintió entonces. Sería difícil convencerla, pues él también conocía a otro miembro de la nobleza que se negó rotundamente a interceder por ellos.


	3. Intento de Escape

**Capítulo 3: Intento de Escape**

Una vez mas aquel brazo la sostenía con fuerza. Debía encontrar una manera de escapar, había estudiado todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrieron esa mañana, pero todo era inútil. La mantenían demasiado vigilada. Ese sucio y horrible capitán no le quitaba la mirada de encima ni un solo instante. Era tan espantosamente engreído, como le habría gustado darle una buena lección.

Cabalgaban en dirección al mar, donde aquel barco que había escuchado se llamaba Greed of the Ocean les esperaba. Estaba muy atenta a las conversaciones que Richard tenía con su carcelero, al parecer quedaron de reunirse en la Isla Lacylotte, a tres días de ahí, para hacer el intercambio. Pero su padre pedía una semana ¿Estaría realmente planeando algo para rescatarla? De algo si estaba segura, debía intentar por sus propios medios salir de ahí ya que en altamar sería mucho más difícil.

Llegaron finalmente al muelle. Linnet se sorprendió al encontrarse con un montón de niños pequeños que llamaban al capitán entre risas y le daban la bienvenida. No sabía que de aquel lado de la isla hubiera una villa, estaba muy bien escondida pues el bosque le servía de excelente camuflaje al igual que el claro. Algunos hombres y mujeres salieron de unas casas mas pequeñas, el capitán ordenó algo con la cabeza a Richard, notó que desmontó y les explicó a las personas algo de cierto carromato que venía tras de ellos con todas las provisiones necesarias para el mes.

-Señor Axel- escuchó ella la voz de una joven dama, rubia y de ojos claros que se acercaba al capitán, al verla le hizo una mueca, ella respondió de la misma forma- ¿Quién es esa mujer?- le espetó enfurecida, el resto de los acompañantes del capitán echaron silbidos y vítores-

-Lo que me faltaba, soportar las inseguridades de Doña Palurda- todo el mundo soltó una terrible carcajada. La mujer le echó una mirada asesina- Creo que debes soltarme Capitán Palurdo o tu mujer me matará, y me necesitas viva para hacer el intercambio con mi padre…

-¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Y como se atreve a llamarme….

-De seguro no sabes que significa ¿verdad?-le interrumpió Linnet- palurda, tosca, ignorante, es lo mismo…

-¡Ella no es mi mujer!- bramó el capitán interrumpiéndolas- Leser, no creo que sea momento para…- la mujer apuñó sus manos con fuerza-

-Vamos maridito, dale la explicación a tu dama antes de que le de un ataque- de nuevo aquel montón de carcajadas volvieron a aparecer, fueron silenciadas por la mirada intensa del capitán- Señora, creo que mejor se la daré yo, no se preocupe, no tiene siquiera de que desconfiar, su… hombre- dijo con desprecio- aquí presente, solo me trae de rehén, así que le pido de favor que se abstenga de mirarme como si fuera su peor enemiga y de hacerme esos gestos que solo destacan su… rudeza…- tuvo cuidado al decir sus palabras. Por supuesto que su actitud tenía algo de fondo, y Axel lo sabía. Planeaba algo, sino como es que así de buenas a primeras comenzaba a insultar a Leser.

-¡Será mejor que ambas cierren la boca!- el grito del capitán resonó en todo el lugar- Leser, hablaré contigo después y usted señorita Beckett…-clavó sus ojos en ella- Leser no es mi mujer, ni mi esposa, así que guárdese sus conclusiones que aquí a nadie le interesan…

-¿¡Como que no soy tu…- empezó Leser-

-Ahí hay alguien que lo objeta- interrumpió Linnet. El capitán perdió la paciencia con ella, tomó con su mano por las mejillas a la chica presionando el pulgar en una de ellas y el esto de sus dedos en la otra-

-Guarde silencio, es usted un rehén¿lo ha olvidado?- de nuevo aquella cercanía. La rubia soltó un bufido cuando les observó, la mirada que el capitán echaba a la joven no le agradó en lo absoluto- ¡Vamos muchachos, tenemos que preparar el barco!-la soltó- Y usted señorita se quedará en la casona muy bien vigilada, solo espero no se le ocurra hacer alguna tontería o me olvidaré de que soy un caballero…

-¿Caballero usted?- cuestionó para sí misma y ayudara por él desmontó. Pronto la acomodaron en una habitación, por lo que se daba cuenta esa joven rubia era la encargada de todo en la villa, pues daba órdenes aquí y allá, creyéndose la señora de la casa cuando seguramente solo era una de las tantas amantes que debía tener ese joven.

Argumentando que deseaba tomar un poco de aire fresco es que Axel le colocó dos guardias quienes le seguían a todas partes. La chica buscaba alguna manera de escapar y él lo sabía, seguramente inspeccionaba el lugar, y la manera en la que trató a Leser, ganársela como enemiga sería convertirla en su aliada pues si lograba ponerla celosa de ella la joven no dudaría en liberarle. Axel no la amaba, pero en una ocasión compartieron una noche muy íntima y eso creo falsas ilusiones en esa joven. Pero… si se llevaba tan mal con Linnet Beckett ¿Cómo iba a hacer que pensara que él estaba interesado también en ella? Eso era una locura, esa chica no le atraía en lo mas mínimo.

La escuchó que llegaba al salón, en el interior se preparaban un montón de bañeras. Como siempre Léser les recibía con un baño para que recuperaran sus fuerzas y todas las damas se encargaban de aquella labor. Axel notó la presencia de la joven en el interior quien ya preguntaba a uno de sus guardias que ocurría.

-Bueno, pues todos tomaremos un reconfortante baño- el pirata rió al verla ruborizarse de golpe- Todos juntos señorita, va a ser un espectáculo total, así que si desea mirar… yo ya estoy viejo- soltó con cierta picardía el hombre- pero el capitán ¡Ufff!- resopló y ella arqueó las cejas como no comprendiendo su mensaje-

-Hay señorita, si quiere podemos escoltarla a lo alto de aquella terraza- el mas joven señaló una salita ubicada justo al lado de unas escaleras - desde ahí puede admirar el panorama, todas las damas se vuelven locas cuando lo ven, la tiene tan gran…

-No tienes que ser tan específico Legrant-le interrumpió el primero que habló- pero eso si señorita, yo aseguro que todo eso es de él- ella no sabía si reír o esconder la cara completamente ruborizada -

-¡Señores!- los hombres se cuadraron como si fueran militares- ¡Dejen de decir esa sarta de tonterías!-

-Pero nada tiene de malo que…- empezó a decir Legrant-

-Guarden silencio en verdad la señorita Beckett pensará que somos todavía mas vulgares que una horda de palurdos- el capitán volvió a su trabajo, ayudaba a las mujeres a cortar enormes linos lisos que cubrirían las bañeras. Observó de reojo a Linnet, ésta reía en voz baja, y no supo porque pero aquel gesto le encandiló. Al grado de cortar demasiado grande aquel pedazo de tela. Sus hombres lo notaron y solo carraspearon mientras Leser miraba la escena enfurecida.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Linnet le pidiera a sus dos guardias que la llevaran de vuelta a la habitación pues comenzaba a ver como muchos otros hombres comenzaban a desnudarse cuando ya las damas llenaban las bañeras con agua tibia. Muchos le gritaban que se quedara para que viera un espectáculo mayor que el anunciado por Legrant. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y no prestó atención a sus burlas, volvió a su habitación, que justamente estaba al lado de la pequeña terraza de la cual hablaban.

Axel se quedó serio cuando le vio cerrar la puerta, notó que Leser se acercaba y le ayudaba a sacarse el chaleco y la camisa. Sin embargo la apartó en cuanto ésta comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su pecho mientras desabotonaba ésta última.

-Puedo desvestirme solo, gracias, y dile a tus damas que no necesitamos quien nos talle la espalda el día de hoy- comenzaron las protestas pero mandó callar a sus hombres con una sola mirada- diles que mejor preparen el agua para los demás-

-No pensabas así la última vez cuando…-empezó a decir mientras sus manos se deslizaban de su espalda hacia su torso-

-Uyyyyyy- se escuchó en todos los hombres pero el capitán los mandó callar de nuevo. Apartó aquellas manos de su cuerpo y le miró severamente-

-Ya hablamos de esto, y no pienso discutirlo delante de mis hombres- dijo secamente y la mujer salió echa una furia del lugar.

Todas las puertas del salón se cerraron, los carceleros miraban desde lo alto con envidia al grupo de hombres que se bañaba antes que ellos, hacía calor aquel día y estaban exhaustos por lo que esas aguas le caerían muy bien a sus adoloridos músculos.

-Oye Legrant- le llamó a su compañero-

-¿Qué quieres Nahov?- respondió el otro con fastidio, le señaló la puerta y le mostró dos monedas de oro- ¿Qué tramas? ¿Dos monedas a que desperté la curiosidad de la señorita?- el hombre asintió- Muy bien, trato hecho- entreabrió la puerta apenas un poco, sin embargo Linnet escuchó perfectamente el chirrido de aquellos goznes. Los hombres comenzaron a reír por lo bajo cuando el sol del día les mostró la sombra de la joven quien se acercaba a ver que ocurría-

-¿Qué sucede?- les cuestionó a ambos pero ningún dio respuesta a su pregunta. Justo en ese momento Linnet fijó su mirada al salón, no estaba tan alto como para no poder admirar lo que antes aquellos hombres le previnieron de observar. El capitán terminaba de sacarse la camisa lentamente, solo se le podía ver de espaldas y cada músculo de ésta se tensaba inquieto, rogando por aquella delicia que le refrescara. Aquella última prenda que le cubría también cayó, mostrándole a la joven la perfecta desnudez de aquel hombre, la firmeza de sus piernas, los músculos pétreos, firmes que adornaban aquellas formas que se alzaban al terminar su espalda y cuando se giró un momento para entrar a la bañera admiró aquel músculo, varonil también, se exhibía tan desvergonzadamente no ocultando sus proporciones que hizo a su rostro ruborizarse de golpe y todo ese calor se extendió a todo su cuerpo. En su mente solo estaba lo que aquel par de hombres habían dicho… " la tiene tan gran…. "yo aseguro que todo eso es de él…." Nunca había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo y lejos de parecerle aquella imagen lasciva que siempre pensó, se convirtió en toda una obra de arte pues rápidamente recordó aquellas estatuas que en alguna ocasión logró admirar en los territorios de la antigua Grecia cuando su institutriz les llevó de viaje. Remembró inmediatamente a los titanes, a los guerreros invencibles, a los dioses. Sin embargo aquello estaba lejos de ser de piedra o mármol pues tenía vida propia, la cabellera rizada y desordenada le daba un toque tan único, el color bronceado de su piel, tostado por el sol y el mar, las facciones perfectas de aquel rostro, las cuales al entrar en contacto con las aguas se relajaron con tal belleza.

No escuchó siquiera como aquellos hombres se pagaban la apuesta entre sí, riendo por lo bajo debido a que habían logrado despertar en ella aquella parte de su alma que la hacía mas mujer. Él por su parte se sintió observado, esos ojos le recorrían no con malicia o lujuria sino con una mezcla de admiración e inocencia. Era tan exquisito percibirlo, sin pensarlo se puso de pié una vez mas para ver que ocurría, nadie se daba cuenta de la situación a excepción de él y aquel par de hombres en lo alto. No quería admitirlo pero le agradaba, le gustaba que le mirara como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho. Ella no sabía si lo había hecho a propósito, pero tampoco se enfureció por aquello, mientras tanto él decidió volver a las aguas, solo así se calmaría y no le brindaría a la joven en verdad ese "espectáculo" que su varonía comenzaba a exigir presentar pues el solo brillo de aquellos ojos le despertaba una gran y profunda excitación.

Se atrevió entonces a mirarla, ella escuchó las risitas de sus carceleros, el ver también el rostro de él mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción le causó tanta vergüenza e ira que la desquitó en aquel par de desdichados.

-¡Degenerados!- bramó Linnet. Legrant se agachó y aquella bofetada la recibió Nahov, su amigó tronó en una carcajada pero Linnet no iba a quedarse con las ganas y también le volteó el rostro con fuerza dejando su mejilla casi morada. Los hombres abajo tronaron en carcajadas con aquello, aún sin saber porque la joven se las había propinado.

Enfurecida también consigo misma es que volvió a aquel cómodo lecho, comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Todavía tenía el rostro encendido ¿Cómo es que había caído en semejante truco? Seguro les ordenó a ese par que a propósito abrieran la puerta, que llamaran su atención, eso debía haber sido. Recordaba la imagen frente a ella y le inundaba todavía mas rabia pues por más que se lo negara no podía dejar de notar lo atractivo que el joven era, y como el corazón se le aceleraba al mirarle. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era su enemigo, le raptó de su casa. La llevó lejos de su padre.

-¡Es un degenerado! ¡Un maldito exhibicionista! Cree que con esas tonterías me va a dominar pero no es así ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!- sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. A quien quería engañar, ella se había asomado y si su curiosidad no le hubiera vencido hubiera podido volver al interior de su habitación. Pero no fue así. Escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta pero no se levantó. Nahov se acercaba a ella, iba a decirle algo pero no se atrevió, además al verle le lanzó con un almohadón en la cara- ¡Largo de aquí!- bramó tan fuerte que se escuchó escaleras abajo. El capitán rápidamente se cubrió con una toalla y fue hacia la habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando?- les exigió una respuesta a sus hombres y finalmente entró en la habitación- ¿Qué le ocurre a la "señorita"?- soltó en tono irónico- ¿Qué hicimos ahora esta horda de palurdos?-

-¡Callate maldito rufíán!- le aventó ahora con un jarrón el cual esquivó y terminó en la pared hecho miles de pedazos- ¡Quiero que me lleves a casa inmediatamente! ¡Que me saques de este nido de pervertidos! ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡ Sino mi padre te acabará…- el capitán se acercó al lecho, de un rápido movimiento la tomó de las manos y con su cuerpo la empujó hacia las cómodas sábanas, cayendo suavemente sobre ella-

-Hace poco-le miró fijamente- es decir, hace solo unos minutos no pensaba que lo fuéramos- arqueó una ceja y comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz tan bajo, tan suave y sensual, como si estuviera hablándole a una amante- de lo contrario, no habría mirado- se colocó muy cerca de su rostro, tanto que de nuevo ese aliento, ese roce irresistible y tibio de su cuerpo le hizo temblar.

Linnet no había reparado en su aspecto, todavía hilos de agua corrían cada uno de sus contornos semidesnudos, la caballera le caía salvaje sobre el rostro, escondiendo parte de sus facciones, haciendo que pequeñas gotas cayeran en las suyas, le hablaba casi sobre sus labios y aquellos ojos seguían clavados con intensidad en los suyos-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- desvió la cara hacia un lado cuando aquel dedo rozó su mejilla delicadamente, el tampoco sabía porque lo hacía, pero ese perfume delicado, esa fragilidad bajo él, esos ojos que siempre le desafiaban y ahora parecían rendidos le daban vueltas una y otra vez en su mente volviéndole loco.

-Mírame- con su mano le tomó del mentón para girarle hacia él. Ella intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo que aquellas formas sobre su cuerpo le provocaban. Sentía cada parte de él, el roce de su pecho, su torso, y aquello que se escondía vigorosamente en su entrepierna al parecer tranquilo- Quiero que sea la última vez que insultas a mis hombres y que les golpeas, no es su trabajo ser tus niñeras- ella se movió inquieta, forcejeó con él pero una vez mas su maldita fuerza le venció. Tomó sus manos y las colocó por encima de su cabeza dejándolas apoyadas en el lecho- será mejor que te tranquilices, y esperes con paciencia a tu padre, si me trae lo que le pido, te irás…- se apartó de la joven quien se sintió humillada, por primera vez en su vida se había quedado totalmente muda ante un hombre, fue peor aún cuando al levantarse la toalla resbaló por la maravillosa anatomía de Axel Turner, ella se cubrió los ojos- No se para que lo haces, dime…. ¿Pudiste comprobar como dijo Nahov que todo lo que observas me pertenece?- se lo preguntó arqueando las cejas, con un gesto tan cínico en el rostro que le provocaba golpearle – TODO es mío.. Te lo aseguro-

-¡Callate!- soltó finalmente- ¡Eres un….- se volteó dándole la espalda. Él volvió a cubrirse, no rió con malicia sino con picardía, sintiéndose avergonzado por ser quien le robara un poco de su inocencia a la joven dama. En la corte seguramente le enseñaron muchas cosas pero nunca nada que se refiriera a la intimidad de un hombre. Y extrañamente, aquello le pareció tan dulce, tan tierno.

-Sigan vigilándola muchachos ya mandaré sus relevos para que también tomen un baño.

Los hombres asintieron, el capitán no dio un par de pasos cuando volvió y tomó de la camisa a Nahov, para luego mirarle de manera amenazante, echando fuego por sus ojos

- No la molesten mas, nada de apuestas o la dejaré que les de una buena sarta de bofetadas y luego los atravesaré con mi espada- los hombres se cuadraron una vez mas como si estuvieran en el ejército-¿Entendido?-soltó ahora en voz baja para que Linnet no les escuchara-

-¡Si capitán!- soltaron a coro algo asustados, sin embargo en cuanto desapareció bajo las escaleras no pudieron evitar reír-

Del otro lado de la isla el sol pintaba el rosto del comodoro Beckett quien estaba de pié frente al ventanal de su despacho. Confiaba en que no le fallaran, había enviado a los mejores tras su hija. Un grupo de cinco oficiales expertos en secuestros, fieles soldados de su majestad que desde hacía tiempo había puesto a su disposición para cualquier eventualidad. Su hija, su Linnet ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese rufián a llevársela de ahí? Iba a pagar con sangre su atrevimiento.

Pasadas unas horas de lo ocurrido aquella noche supo que no se trataba de un fantasma sino del hijo del Capitán Turner. Es por eso que buscaba tan fervientemente el cofre, alguien debía tenerlo y no era él, debía recuperar a su hija pues convencerle sería demasiado difícil.

-Deben cumplir con su labor o lo pagarán con sus vidas- apuñó sus manos con fuerza, pensando en lo que su pobre Linnet debería de estar pasando. Se sentía tan orgulloso de ella, el verla con aquella espada en mano lejos de molestarle le impactó. Era valiente, distinguida, orgullosa como él. No había una sola duda de que era su hija y nadie se atrevería a negarlo.

Esperaba noticias desde hacía rato. Uno de aquellos soldados se ofreció a regresar en cuanto tuvieran localizados a aquellos bandidos. Pero ya comenzaba a sentirse desesperado. El plan de alargar a una semana el plazo debía funcionar, eso haría que fueran mas lento a su destino fuera cual fuera éste.

-¿Puedo entrar comodoro?- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, él hizo un ademán y el joven entró al despacho- ¿Tiene ya noticias sobre mi prometida?- se atrevió a cuestionarle, éste se giró despacio hacia él, todavía no le perdonaba su cobardía, debió de defenderla sin pensar en nada, ir tras aquellos bandidos él mismo pero se quedó como un idiota parado en el salón mientras se la llevaban, incluso ella tuvo mas valor, justo como el capitán lo dijo en su momento.

-No se si seguirá siéndolo, te comportaste como un cobarde- el Duque se incorporó ofendido- No finjas, y no me vengas con el cuento de que no podías hacer nada, eres un estúpido.

-¡No le permito que…

-Estás en mi jurisdicción y aquí yo me permito lo que deseo-le interrumpió- por otro lado debo admitir que eres el mejor partido que mi hija tiene. No toleraré que se case con alguien que no la merezca- el duque lejos de sentirse intimidado seguía pensando en la hermosa hija del comodoro, desde que la conoció fue la única que le rechazó y no importaba cuantas humillaciones tuviera que pasar esa mujer iba a ser suya a cualquier costo.

Lejos de ahí intentaban que nadie les viera, al parecer tuvieron demasiado suerte al encontrar el camino correcto. Solo eran un grupo pequeño de cinco, los mejores en cuanto a delitos de éste tipo se tratara, fueron incluso instruidos por la propia guardia personal del rey para evitar que los altos funcionarios y los miembros de la nobleza fueran asesinados o secuestrados. Curiosamente uno de ellos logró encontrar aquel pedazo de tela, posteriormente otro, seguramente obra de la señorita Beckett quien parecía ser todavía más inteligente que su padre.

Llegaron a la orilla del mar solo un par de horas después de que el capitán Axel. Estaba en un lugar muy recóndito, sino fuera por la astucia de la dama estarían perdidos entre toda aquella inmensidad de bosque y de selva. Durante el día había mucha vigilancia por lo que sería mejor recuperar a la dama al anochecer. Uno de ellos logró infiltrarse en la escasa población y pudo averiguar en que habitación estaba y bajo que condiciones.

Mientras tanto en el interior, preparaban ahora un baño para la dama. La bañera estaba llena de agua y una pequeña niña se acercó a la joven con un par de esencias y toallas, además de un vestido nuevo.

-No es tan bonito como el suyo Milady pero es el mejor que tenemos- ella hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza al verla sonreir. Linnet se inclinó hasta llegar a la altura de la pequeña- mi mamá dice que usted es casi como una princesa, por eso le pedí me dejara traerle las cosas que necesita-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- cuestionó Linnet-

-Laina- respondió con cierta timidez pues ella le acarició con cariño el mentón. La niña sonrió, parecía que nunca en su vida había recibido algún gesto de ese tipo-

-Pues muchas gracias Laina, y dime ¿Quién es tu mamá?- cuestionó mientras iba quitándose poco a poco el elegante vestido que usaba-

-Leser-no supo porque pero su respuesta le dio una punzada en el corazón ¿Acaso esa niña…- mi mamá está enojada pero yo no, siempre pasa cuando vienen mujeres a esta casa, piensa que le van a quitar al capitán-

-¿El capitán es tu padre?- se apresuró a preguntar casi sin pensarlo, de una manera un tanto brusca e impulsiva que hasta la pequeña lo notó. Ésta negó con la cabeza-

-No, pero quería que lo fuera, es muy bueno conmigo- aquello conmovió a la joven- hoy me trajo una muñeca- comenzó con emoción- me la había prometido, me trae de todos los lugares a los que ha viajado- la dama no pudo evitar sentir algo tibio en su interior al escuchar aquello, imaginarse al capitán entregándole aquel juguete a la pequeña le parecía de lo mas tierno. Pero sus pensamientos se perturbaron cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¡fuera de aquí!- gritó ella una vez mas asustando incluso a la pequeña-¿Qué quiere ahora?- el capitán entró a la habitación. Axel lucía la cabellera recogida en una pequeña cola, la camisa blanca y aquel pantalón oscuro lo hacían lucir muy bien, el rostro estaba completamente limpio al igual que su atuendo. ¿A quien quería engañar? Ese hombre lucía arrebatador.

-¿Irme? ¿Por qué? ¿Usted me observó cuando me bañaba, porque no puedo mirarla a… usted?- terminó en un tono sensual y ella gruñó ofendida-

-Esta loco si piensa que…- lo observó caminar lentamente hacia ella. Justo cuando llegaba a su altura se giró hacia su derecha y se dejó caer pesadamente en un cómodo diván acomodado muy cerca de un ventanal- Ella gritó escandalizada-

-¡Oh vamos, yo no grité!- soltó él con cierto fastidio-

-¡Porque es un degenerado! ¡Y no me haga decir mas palabras impropias en frente de esta niña!- chilló ella- ¡Y si no se va…. Pues no me bañaré!- terminó algo nerviosa sujetando el vestido contra su cuerpo pues todavía no se lo había quitado del todo-

-Bueno, como usted quiera, aunque en altamar las cosas que tienen mal olor las echamos por la borda- terminó con malicia-

-¡Como se atreve! ¡Largo!- insistió ella y finalmente él accedió. Se puso de pié y caminó hasta la joven. Le hizo una exagerada venia y tomó de la mano a la pequeña para luego salir de la habitación. Ella comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus pies ¿Quién se creía ese bárbaro? ¡Era insoportable! ¡Debía encontrar una forma de escapar!

Regresó a la puerta y la abrió, afuera estaban sus custodios, al parecer todavía no les tenían listas sus bañeras, con algo de miedo y siempre mirando hacia esa dirección es que se desvistió y rápidamente entró en las aguas.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el borde, era una delicia, de eso no podía quejarse. Debía salir rápido ya que seguramente en aquel degenerado se podría anidar la idea de volver a entrar ya que no podía ponérsele llave a la entrada, pero justo antes de hacerlo notó algo extraño, observó la bañera con cuidado ¿Era la misma que él había usado? Por supuesto que habían cambiado el lino pero, extrañamente el saber que aquel cuerpo, que esas formas que recordaba tan bien estuvieron en su interior le hizo sentir de nuevo ese calor en sus entrañas.

Se quedó solo un momento mas, al salir buscó la ropa que la pequeña le había dejado. Mientras secaba su cuerpo descuidó la puerta, él pudo verla entonces, de espaldas, maravillosa y única. Sus curvas eran todavía mejor de cómo las imaginaba, sus piernas delgadas, sus brazos frágiles al igual que su espalda, esa melena rizada intentaba ocultárselas pero ella misma le ayudaba a contemplarla al secarla con las toallas. Afuera Legrant le daba una moneda de oro a Nohav, el capitán también había caído en la tentación, pero inmediatamente al escucharlos, les dio un golpe a cada uno en la cabeza y les dijo que los mataría si decían una sola palabra.

La noche cayó y le llevaron algo de cenar a su habitación. Ya bastante la había hecho enojar como para obligarle a cenar con él. Se levantó de la mesa donde el resto de sus hombres bebían algo de vino. Estaba cansado, además la imagen de la joven perturbaba sus pensamientos. No podía aceptarlo pero desde que le amenazó con esa espada estaba seguro que hubiera muerto feliz siempre y cuando esos ojos fieros y valientes fuera lo último que contemplara en vida.

Subió a su habitación, se desnudó por completo y se metió en las cómodas sábanas de aquella cama. Cerró sus ojos y a su mente solo pudo venir ese cuerpo hermoso, esa voz, esos ojos enfurecidos que lejos de molestarle le parecían tan sensuales. Linnet Beckett, como sería realmente su personalidad. Observó como se comportó con la pequeña, podía ser dulce cuando lo deseara. Recordaba su cuerpo pegado al suyo durante el trayecto en los bosques y la selva, estaba cálido, era frágil y extrañamente lo único que deseaba en ese momento era protegerla. Cuando se durmió contra su pecho su corazón se aceleró de golpe, y el olor de sus cabellos lo estaba matando, asfixiando paradójicamente para mandarlo al paraíso.

-Linnet- susurró y su mano tocó su pecho, fue descendiendo poco a poco, imaginando que no era su piel la que tocaba sino aquella que deseó con solo verla en ese instante. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa mujer le inquietaba tanto? Cerró sus ojos, una fantasía le engañó por momentos, pero pronto se volvió muy real. Aquellos labios tocaron su cuello y comenzaron a deslizarse suavemente hacia su mentón, claramente percibió esas exquisitas formas desnudas contra las suyas y se aferró a ellas desesperado, ansioso- Estoy soñando- la besó con voracidad, con un deseo incontrolable-

-No, yo soy real- abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Leser quien ahora se dedicó a besar su pecho- te extraño ¿Por qué no me haces tuya como aquella noche?- él tomó sus manos las cuales ya se deslizaban por su torso-

-Sal de aquí- fue lo único que dijo-

-¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme?- le reclamó ella- Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por pasar una noche conmigo- pero poco pudo seguir diciendo pues el capitán escuchó un ruido e inmediatamente, sin importarle su desnudez, se incorporó y se colocó unos pantalones para luego tomar una espada y su mosquete. Se escuchaban voces desde la habitación de Linnet y rápidamente fue al sitio.

-¡Despierten! ¡Despierten todos rápido!- alertó a sus hombres quienes continuaban algunos durmiendo en el salón. Linnet Beckett no estaba en su habitación, los vigilantes en la puerta estaban inconscientes y los que permanecían bajo su alcoba también. A lo lejos observó un par de caballos, ella iba montada en uno de ellos aferrada a uno de los soldados de su padre. ¿Cómo habían dado con el sitio? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Nadie les había seguido! llamó a gritos a Richard, rápidamente ambos tomaron un par de corceles del establo y salieron en su búsqueda. Tras de ellos un par mas les siguieron. El capitán estaba enfurecido. No iban a llevársela, no les permitiría salirse con la suya, se lo debía a su padre, nadie conocía mejor aquel bosque que él por lo que no podrían escapar.

-¡Nos alcanzan!- alertó uno de ellos al resto del grupo-

-No se preocupen- dijo el que parecía ser el líder- sacó de entre sus ropas un par de mosquetes- den a matar, fueron órdenes del comodoro- se las entregó a sus compañeros y sacó un par mas que él rápidamente apuntó hacia atrás- sujete las riendas señorita Linnet- le dijo aquel soldado-

-Pero que van a…

Los disparos zumbaron en la oscuridad, Axel no veían muy bien a sus rivales pero ellos si pues uno de los soldados iba en medio del grupo con una antorcha. Linnet miró hacia atrás-

-¡Ya lo saben, toda una bolsa de oro por el maldito de Turner!- el soldado apuntó justo en el blanco. Ella se dio cuenta y en cuanto salieron los disparos sus manos actuaron por si solas, empujando hacia arriba las armas- ¡Señorita!- le miró perplejo su acompañante- ¡Le secuestró! ¡Esta en nuestra contra, merece morir!-

-Nadie va a morir.- le interrumpió ella- ¡Vamos mas rápido para que no nos alcance y si queremos despistarles será mejor que apaguen esa antorcha!-

-Pero su padre…- insistió él-

-Mi padre no está aquí y la que manda soy yo ahora soldado- le dijo con firmeza. El hombre apretó los labios intentado guardarse las palabras que quería decirle, aprovechó solo un segundo que ella miró al frente para apuntar una vez mas sus armas, ella escuchó el gatillo accionarse- ¡Axel!- salió desde el fondo de su alma. El capitán saltó de su corcel y tomando su arma a pesar de la distancia soltó un disparo el cual vino a dar en el pecho de su enemigo. Linnet sofocó un grito cuando vio caer al soldado. Espoleó con más fuerza al corcel al ver como Axel volvía a montar, ordenó una vez más que apagaran la antorcha y así lo hicieron. Se perdieron entre los senderos del bosque, escuchando a sus espaldas el galopar de sus perseguidores. Se escuchó entonces otro disparo, ella sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza, el hombre que galopaba frente a ella cayó, un mareo por poco la hace perder el control de las riendas, tocó su frente y en efecto había sangre. ¿Le había disparado también a ella? Otro más rebotó en uno de los árboles y se impactó en la pierna de su caballo. Éste perdió el control, se encabritó del dolor y ella salió despedida por los aires. Cayó por una pendiente no muy alta, su cuerpo rodó hasta abajo haciéndola perder el sentido.

-¡Linnet!- escuchó en una voz y poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, la oscuridad no le permitió distinguir la forma de aquel que le ayudaba, esperaba fuera uno de los hombres de su padre. Le acarició el rostro con sumo cuidado, la tomó en sus brazos con la mayor delicadeza. Pudo sentirlo, la acurrucó contra él mientras desesperado gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Sus labios, éstos se hundieron en su cabellera mientras un sollozo escapaba de los mismos. Estaba angustiado- Resiste Linnet, por favor…- reconoció su voz, no podía ser, pero era su olor, su cálida protección, sus brazos vigorosos, su pecho acogedor.

-¿Axel?- murmuró apenas en un hilo de voz-

-sí, soy yo, resiste- seguía alentándole, levantó su mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y tocó su mejilla, estaba suave, tibia, cerró entonces los ojos y todo fue oscuridad.

No estuvo tranquilo hasta que le informaron que la dama solo dormía. Afortunadamente uno de los hombres que vivía en la villa fue asistente de un médico y tras revisarle dijo que solo tenía una herida de un rozón de bala en la cabeza, misma que se golpeó al caer por eso estaba algo aturdida pero despertaría en un par de horas.

-¿Cómo es que encontraron el lugar? ¡No puedo creerlo!- se llevó las manos al rostro- Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente, que todos huyan hacia el pueblo mas cercano. En cuanto a nosotros y a la señorita Beckett nos iremos en el Greed of the Ocean- anunció a Richard quien ya comenzaba a organizar todo para que partieran. Su escondite finalmente había quedado al descubierto, todo por culpa de esa chiquilla, sabía que tenía algo que ver.

-Creo que ya se como lo lograron- escuchó la voz de Leser en la entrada de aquella terraza- Mira su vestido- se lo lanzó a la cara, el joven observó como faltaban pedazos de tela del mismo- No creo que hayan sido las ramas, la muy desgraciada dejó rastros por el camino. Es muy peligrosa capitán, debes tenerla encarcelada en la mazmorra de tu barco- Axel miró la tela, en efecto faltaban grandes pedazos de la misma ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?- Admito que la mujer es hermosa, pero no debe de nublar tu sentido común, cabalgaba junto a ti y no te diste cuenta- el apuñó sus manos con fuerza-

-Lárgate de aquí Leser- soltó cuando ella comenzó a abrazarse a su cuello-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te soy tan atractiva ni peligrosa como la inglesa?- él tomó sus puños con fuerza y la apartó rudamente de él- ¡Esa mujer te gusta! ¡No lo puedes negar! ¡Me confundiste con ella anoche!-

-¡Estas demente! ¡Esos celos enfermos que tienes no te llevaran a nada! ¡Ahora empaca tus cosas y huye con los demás!

La mujer hizo una mueca, gruñó fastidiada y salió del lugar. Afuera el capitán escuchaba los berrinches de la pequeña, quien se negaba a partir con su madre. Linnet esta vez se había propasado. Observó el vestido con atención, lo atrajo hacia sí y de nuevo el perfume que emanaba de esa tela le nubló los sentidos. En cierta forma Leser tenía razón, estaba perdiendo la objetividad. Pero ya no más. No sería considerado con ella así como tampoco lo fue con él, de ahora en adelante solo sería eso, un rehén y en cuanto despertara le haría ver su suerte.


	4. Cena con la Condesa

**Capítulo 4: Cena con la Condesa**

Era todavía temprano pero debía pasar al pueblo para terminar de realizar algunos tratos con unos proveedores de mercancía. El cielo ya comenzaba a matizarse de infinitos colores y las aguas transparentes creaban reflejos hermosos alrededor de toda la isla de Lancylotte. Como lo prometió iría solo con un par de hombres a la mansión. Durante la cena hablarían sobre ese trabajo que la condesa de Kenzy solicitaba con demasiada urgencia.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando la fresca brisa del mar le trajo consigo los sonidos de la noche que ya comenzaban a imperar. Cerró sus ojos un momento. No creía que la petición de la condesa fuera a ser algún capricho o tontería, se le veía seria los pocos minutos que pudieron conversar. Había algo muy importante que la ataba a la leyenda del Holandés Errante, lo presentía. Era una mujer valiente, se notaba en la decisión de su mirada y el temple con que había atacado a Rafael.

-¿Qué interés tendrá? Debe decírmelo hoy, y tiene que ser algo convincente pues no arriesgaré a mi tripulación por nada- su voz salió en un tono muy bajo, solo para sí mismo. El viento movió su cabellera cuando Rafael y un par de hombres mas le avisaban que ya se acercaba la hora- No hagamos esperar a la dama- no terminaba de decir aquello cuando una figura en la distancia se quedó con toda su atención. Rafael observó hacia donde él tenía posados los ojos-

-Parece que es la mujer que vimos en el mercado- concluyó. La sorpresa de los cuatro hombres fue aún mayor cuando Dark, quien planeaba sobre la casa, una vez mas se posó en aquel delicado hombro- Tu halcón no tiene consideraciones, parece que le agrada, es muy extraño que un ave como esa se atreva a acercarse a alguien de esa forma- miró hacia Hawk pero éste ya se había marchado dejándole hablando solo pues tras él se fueron los otros dos que le acompañarían hasta la casa donde se hospedaba la condesa.

Hawk no podía contener su curiosidad, no solo porque su fiel amigo tuviera la confianza para acercársele sino porque tal y como lo dijo Rafael, le recordaba a aquella persona que por tan solo unos minutos fue especial para él. Sabía que no era ella pero aún así deseaba contemplarla, ver su rostro, recordar a esa niña que salvó su vida hacía años. Lamentablemente cuando llegó hasta el sitio ella ya no estaba y su fiel amigo estaba posado en el techo de aquella pequeña casa. Rafael le informó la noche anterior que la esposa de Vain fue trasladada a ese lugar para que se recuperara del parto ya que estaría cerca de la mansión por si algo se ofrecía y habría mas personas pendientes de su salud. Sonrió al escuchar el llanto enérgico de un pequeño. La puerta se abrió y saludó a Vain inclinando levemente su cabeza.

-Buenas Noches

-Capitán- el hombre se acercó- Buenas Noches-

-Supongo que es tu hijo ¿No es así? Me informaron que habías tenido un varón- el hombre asintió con orgullo-

-Si, está fuerte y sano- respondió-

-Me alegro por ti, iba a venir por la mañana pero algunos asuntos me detuvieron- tocó con su mano el hombro de Vain- Menos mal que todo salió bien a pesar de no contar con un médico-

-Le agradezco por eso Señor. Me contó Rafael que usted se puso a nuestras órdenes, incluso me dijo que si era necesario podrían ir a alguna otra isla por uno, pero al parecer esa muchachita pudo controlarlo todo-

-¿Esa muchachita? ¿Te refieres a la que salió hace un momento de aquí?-

-Es muy amable, ha estado viniendo a visitar tanto a mi esposa como al bebé, le viviré eternamente agradecido- el bebé comenzó a llorar. Vain lo colocó contra su pecho y comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad. Hawk no podía creer como aquel hombre tan rudo se volvía tierno al tener un pequeño entre sus brazos.

-¿Le retribuiste bien? Tanta atención merece una buena paga- el hombre le miró-

-Ella nunca cobra por sus servicios Señor, creo que es la protegida del dueño de aquella casona donde vive- señaló en la misma dirección que antes Rafael le indicara- fue pupila del médico pero ignoro porque razón éste se negó a seguir enseñándole-

-creí que era una criada o que formaba parte de la servidumbre de esa casa- comentó Hawk- Así que no quiere retribuciones, eso habla de un corazón noble, que le agrada ayudar a los demás

-En una ocasión yo enfermé de fiebre y mis hijos del estómago. Sabe mucho sobre hierbas y medicinas extrañas, en esa ocasión tampoco quiso nada. Mi esposa le regaló un ramo de flores, eso no se negó a aceptarlo-una sonrisa se formó en los labios del capitán- si me permite decirle, creo que también sabe algo de animales pues su halcón siempre se le acerca.

-sí, ya lo había notado- secundó él- es muy extraño, a Dark no le gustan las personas, es amigo mío solo porque yo le curé en una ocasión, pero nunca le había visto actuar así-

-¡Capitán! ¡Debemos irnos!- se acercó uno de sus acompañantes- ¡debe dejar las cartas a los proveedores primero y ya el sol se oculta!- acercó un corcel que llevaba sujeto de la rienda mientras él ya montaba en el suyo-

-El haber ayudado a uno de los míos significa haberme ayudado a mí-Vain se sintió algo abrumado con aquel comentario- sino acepta pagos, entonces llévale esto de mi parte- apartó de su cuello una cadena de oro, llevaba pendiendo de ella una hermosa piedra color verde que a Vain le pareció idéntica al color de los ojos de su jefe- dile que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea, estoy a sus órdenes- la colocó en la mano de aquel hombre-

-A la señorita no creo que le gusten las joyas ni nada valioso- empezó a decir él pero el capitán montó rápidamente a su corcel-

-Dile que es un regalo, no un pago, así no lo podrá rechazar- respondió- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al hombre-

-Creo que se llama Yaida, pero no estoy seguro

-Yaida- murmuró para sí mismo- entrégaselo entonces, como muestra también de mi gratitud- alzó su mano despidiéndose del hombre- Salúdame a tu esposa y felicidades- el hombre respondió de igual manera y también levantó su mano mientras con la otra sostenía con dificultad al pequeño. Observó la hermosa joya en su mano, la joven dijo que volvería por la mañana, aprovecharía ese momento para entregársela.

Cabalgaron a toda prisa al pueblo. Hawk entró a un par de tabernas en donde les entregó a dos personas unas cartas donde les hacía saber el tipo de mercancía que necesitaría para comerciar. No le llevó mucho tiempo y después salieron a todo galope hacia la mansión de la condesa de Kenzy.

Un mozo les dio la bienvenida en cuanto cruzaron aquel enorme portón. Llevó sus caballos al establo y otro mas les escoltó a la entrada. La condesa de Kenzy les esperaba ahí, a su lado Gyssell intentaba controlar el gusto que le daba ver nuevamente a ese joven y atractivo capitán.

-Buenas Noches- saludó haciendo una venia, colocando su mano contra su pecho e inclinando levemente su cabeza- es muy grato deleitar a mis ojos una vez mas con tanta belleza- alcanzó la mano de la condesa y depositó un beso en ella- dos hermosas damas que acompañar a cenar, creo que soy el hombre mas afortunado de todo el mundo- besó ahora la mano de Gyssell. La condesa tuvo que apretar sus labios para no reír pues la mujer se quedó sin habla- su dulce presencia me deleita dama Gyssell, ojalá también lo hiciera su voz dándome la bienvenida-

-Creo que lo haré por ella, ha estado un poco indispuesta- salió a salvarle la condesa- Sean los tres bienvenidos- el gesto de saludar a sus acompañantes le hizo ver que en efecto la dama era una buena persona, otro burgués no lo hubiera hecho pues estos no fijan la mirada en los demás, solo en aquellos quienes les adulan- Pasen, ésta es su casa.

Hawk ofreció su brazo a la condesa, ésta lo asió con delicadeza y juntos es que entraron a la mansión. Gyssell escoltó al otro par de hombres que le acompañaban, la mesa estaba puesta para cinco personas y eso agradó todavía más al capitán.

-Mientras nos sirven tal vez quieran tomar algo de té- la condesa guió a sus invitados hasta una pequeña terraza la cual daba al mar, obsequiándoles el hermoso panorama nocturno. Se sentaron alrededor en un par de sofás que la condesa tenía dispuestos justo en esa posición para que todos pudieran apreciarlo. Gyssell les entregó una taza a cada uno, cuando tocó el turno al capitán Hawk no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, peor aún cuando le guiñó un ojo, por poco la hace tropezar.

-No hay duda que las cosas que se parecen a sus dueños, este lugar es bellísimo condesa- sintiéndose un poco intimidada colocó la taza en una mesita cercana- Disculpe si la he ofendido con mis comentarios, lo hago con el mayor respeto- siguió Hawk, notaba que la condesa era una persona que no apreciaba en demasiado los halagos, y tal vez sentía que no era sinceros.

-Capitán, hemos venido aquí a hablar de negocios, no de lo bello del paisaje- soltó secamente sorprendiendo a todos-

-Eres una grosera Ainel- le reclamó Gyssell-

-No se preocupe por eso mi gentil dama- intervino ahora Hawk- la condesa es una persona directa, le gusta ir al grano y eso es lo que haremos. Pero sino le importa me gustaría discutirlo después de la cena, ya que el olor esta provocándole demasiada ansiedad a mi paladar- justo en ese instante una dama se acercó para avisar que la cena ya estaba servida y una vez mas escoltó a Ainel a su asiento.

Cenaron deliciosamente. Gyssell iba ofrecerles algo de postre pero fue interrumpida por Ainel quien le solicitó al capitán hablar a solas en un pequeño despacho.

-No es correcto que hables a solas con un hombre- Ainel arqueó sus cejas-

-Por favor señora mía, si lo que le importa es la honra y reputación de la condesa créame que sería incapaz de ponerla en duda- respondió rápidamente Hawk, como siempre haciéndola derretirse- aprovecho también para decirle que felicite de mi parte a la persona que ha sido responsable de preparar tan exquisitos manjares, tanto mis hombres como yo dejamos a nuestros paladares extasiados- de nuevo inclinó su cabeza llevando su mano a su pecho. Extendió su brazo y de nuevo la condesa se asió a él- Usted dirige- ella asintió y juntos se fueron caminando hasta perderse tras una puerta no muy lejos de ahí.

Ya en el interior se sentaron en uno frente al otro. Hawk miró a su alrededor, la condesa tenía un montón de libros, cartas, papeles que debía revisar, por lo que supuso no era una de esas mujeres desvalidas que de todo dependen de un hombre, por el contrario, se notaba que sabía como administrar su fortuna.

-Capitán, creo que ya le han comentado algo sobre lo que deseo hacer- empezó ella- Necesito que usted y sus hombres me acompañen a buscar el Holandés Errante- él se apoyó contra el respaldar de la silla- les compensaré muy bien, los motivos son personales.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que me está pidiendo señora? Los dominios de aquel barco son aguas inexploradas, buscar el Holandés Errante es buscar la propia muerte, yo no puedo arriesgar así a mi tripulación.

-Es necesario que lo encuentre capitán- cierta ansiedad se percibió en su voz- es muy importante y les pagaré lo que me pidan, usted es el mejor, todo el mundo lo dice y su barco es el mas rápido. Necesito de su ayuda- aquello parecía más un ruego que una petición-

-Señora, hay capitanes que ni por todo el oro del mundo se atreverían a entrar a los dominios del capitán Turner. Son aguas terribles, incluso se dice que esconden bestias atemorizantes que acaban con cualquier navío que se atreve a entrar. Para poder llegar se tiene que poseer unas cartas muy antiguas y éstas han desaparecido, son las únicas que podrían guiarnos al fin del mundo-

-No creo que estén desaparecidas- la joven abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, y le mostró al capitán lo que había en su interior-

-¿Cómo es que…- contempló en silencio aquel objeto tan antiguo que parecía resguardar algo en su interior, era de forma cilíndrica y larga, al quitar el sello que les resguardaba observó atónito aquellas viejas cartas de navegación de las cuales se hablaba desde que era un pequeño –

-No puedo decirle como las obtuve, por otro lado, sino tiene el valor para ésta misión ya encontraré quien pueda ayudarme-se incorporó al parecer molesta, enrolló las cartas y las resguardó una vez más-

-Soy un caballero y es por eso que no tomo por ofensa el que insinúe que soy un cobarde, es una dama y no puedo pedirle que se retracte, por otro lado hay algo que puedo hacer por usted- atrajo una vez el interés de la condesa- usted sabe que yo estuve en un batalla y comenté entre la bruma creí ver aquel legendario navío, puedo llevarle hasta ahí, le doy mi palabra que nadie se atreverá a llevarle mas lejos, puede intentarlo, en ésta isla se encuentran los mejores navegantes de todo el Caribe, si alguno acepta entonces buenas suerte condesa, sino es así… continúo estando a su servicio-le hizo una venia y se encaminó a la puerta-

-¡Capitán!- le detuvo- ¿Alguna vez ha tenido un anhelo, un ideal? ¿Algo que sepa debe alcanzar a cualquier costo para poder descubrir porque se está en esta vida y porque se debe vivirla?- aquellas palabras le atravesaron el alma-

-Una vez lo tuve, por ahora carezco de él- fue su respuesta la cual dejó a la condesa algo confundida- Veo que sus razones no son un simple capricho y aunque no lo entienda, la respeto, ya sabe donde encontrarme condesa- de nuevo inclinó su cabeza y salió del despacho, buscó a sus hombres, como lo pensó ni siquiera hubiera sido necesario que le acompañaran, pero nunca se sabe. Tras despedirse de Gyssell y dejarla una vez mas en el quinto cielo con su caballerosidad es que montó en su corcel.

La condesa salió a la entrada a despedirlos. Hawk inclinó su cabeza una vez más antes de partir. Ainel pensaba le hubiera gustado que aceptara su propuesta. No solo se veía seguro, sino valiente y amable, le inspiraba mucha confianza y creía incluso podía confiarle la vida. "Capitán Turner" vino a su mente Axel, el nunca le contó del todo sobre el porque aquel legendario capitán tenía también su apellido, seguramente su padre, de quien poco hablaba, fue algún familiar de ese joven. De alguna manera estaban relacionados pero… ¿Cómo contactar a Axel? No le había visto en más de diez años, contrató a muchas personas para que le localizaran y al parecer el joven continuaba seguramente viajando de un lugar a otro.

-Si tan solo supieras que tengo el cofre, que necesito esa llave para que me ayudes a descifrar su misterio. Tu la tienes, se que esa llave que tu madre tenía era la del cofre, de algún modo la obtuvo- seguía contemplando en la distancia como el capitán se alejaba, hablaba consigo misma mientras Gyssell le escuchaba asustada e incluso pensando debía tener fiebre pues parecía delirar. No se atrevía a decirle que el capitán Turner era el padre de Axel. Había algo, un presentimiento que se lo impedía. Por ese lado no había peligro si le localizaba, pero había otro que si podría causarle un gran daño, solo esperaba sus sospechas no estuvieran en lo correcto, pero… ¿Cómo disuadirla?

-Señora creo que ya debes irte a descansar-colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven- ya mañana me contarás a que acuerdo llegaste con ese hombre tan hermoso- el comentario hizo sonreír a la condesa-

-¿te gusta, verdad vieja verde?- la mujer le miró escandalizada, juntas comenzaron a andar hasta sus aposentos- ¡Y no se te ocurra negármelo, te falta nada mas desmayarte cuando lo ves! –

-¡Eso no es verdad!- chilló ella- yo solo… admiro lo guapo y seguro que es, debe ser todo un valiente y luego esa caballerosidad. Me lo imagino en un baile de la corte, en cenas con la nobleza, en las cacerías, seguramente en su casa debe ser encantador, muy bueno con su gente, con su servidumbre…

-Y muy bueno en la cama ¿No?- Gyssell volvió a soltar un chillido-

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Yo soy incapaz de siquiera imaginármelo así!- la condesa abrió la puerta de sus aposentos y se recostó en el lecho riendo, escuchando los comentarios de la mujer-

-¡No lo niegues! ¡Te la pasas mirándole la abertura de la camisa ni hablar de lo que tiene mas abajo y…

-¡Calla de una buena vez!- le gritó la mujer histérica, con su rostro encendido- él es apuesto, cuando se ha dicho que es malo solo mirar, además soy una vieja ¡Déjame hacer lo que quiera!- terminó enfurecida e indignada salió no sin antes azotar la puerta.

Ainel se quedó quieta en su lecho, observando hacia el techo. Escuchaba afuera el sonido de las olas del mar no muy lejanas, desde niña siempre pensó que traían consigo hermosas melodías, susurros de extrañas palabras que su mente no comprendía pero si su corazón. Había algo que la atraía, que la arrastraba sin clemencia a descubrir sus misterios. El Holandés Errante era las respuestas a todas sus dudas y lo encontraría al precio que fuera.

Las aguas estaban tibias, reconfortaban su cuerpo esa fría noche. El camarote estaba completamente cerrado. Pérdido en sus ensoñaciones es que cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la bañera. Todavía faltaba para que llegaran a su destino, tenía mil y una cosas en que pensar, pero ese momento era solo de él. Era especial, le pertenecía solo a su imaginación, a su sueños, esos que desde hacía días no le visitaban.

Suspiró moviendo sus pies lentamente y luego los subió al borde de la bañera. Sus músculos fueron relajándose poco a poco, como perdiéndose en una caricia. El agua que no le cubría del todo se escapó para llegar a su pecho, como si fuera una pequeña ola acarició la cicatriz que tantos recuerdos y tristezas acumuló en su alma. Era una caricia suave, gentil, poco a poco fue relajándose, mas y mas agua comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello, para luego dibujar el contorno de su rostro. Pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma, los roces del agua se convirtieron en mas caricias, en calidez. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y la contempló en silencio, hermosa, desnuda, escondiéndose contra en su cuerpo en las mismas condiciones.

-Mi sirena- susurró tomando aquella mano que se apoyaba contra su pecho. La besó apenas para luego volver a cerrar sus ojos y percibir esos labios hundidos en su cuello, esa calidez envolviéndole bajo las aguas, cada forma se pegaba a las suyas como si fueran piezas exactas que encajaban la una en la otra- ¿Has regresado sirena mía?- ella asintió, le tocó el rostro invitándole así a abrir sus ojos. Los cabellos lisos de la joven se le pegaban a la piel, adornaban su pecho y su cuello, pintaban de castaño esos músculos que ella tocaba también con sus manos para dejarles sin dolor alguno- Eres tan hermosa- rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la joven y la atrajo todavía mas hacía sí. Su perfume le extasiaba, le enloquecía, hundió su nariz en su hombro a la vez que ella comenzaba también a enrollar sus brazos en su torso.

-Eres tan suave- deslizó una de sus manos desde donde terminaba su espalda hasta el cuello, lenta y delicadamente, quedándose con su textura, percibiendo como con cada movimiento ésta se erizaba bajo su tacto- Dime donde estás ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarte?- la aferró fuertemente a él, enterrando la mano en su cabellera y la otra perdida en la piel de su cintura- Eres mi consuelo, lo único que me llena de vida si es que se le puede llamar así a estar aquí, sufriendo lejos de ti.

Ella no le dijo una sola palabra. Escondió sus labios en su garganta haciéndolo estremecerse. Cerró los ojos y un suspiro volvió a aparecer

- No me dejes, no me dejes nunca- volvió a suspirar sumido en un maravilloso y único trance. Uno al cual no se entregaba desde hacía mucho, uno que tal vez no conocía pues era mas intenso, mas sensual. Cada fibra de su ser vibraba, permanecía con sus finos labios entreabiertos, dejándose llevar por esos besos delicados ahora en su cuello y el roce ardiente de aquel cuerpecito contra el suyo.

-Eres mía- soltó en forma delirante- mía, mía eternamente - él no sabía de donde provenían sus palabras, salían de su ser sin que estuviera seguro de su significado. No solo la deseaba, la necesitaba para seguir adelante- quédate conmigo, quédate por favor- contempló sus ojos en silencio, perdiéndose en aquel brillo igual de intenso que el suyo. Ella tocó apenas con un dedo su mejilla y éste caminó hacia sus labios. Will se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro- Me muero por besarte - susurró – Quiero perderme en tu boca, en tu sabor- fue él quien recibió el aliento de ella pero en un suspiro. Las aguas entonces lo sacaron de su sueño pues dejaron de crear esas formas y volvieron a la original, la cual se quedó sobre el cuerpo del capitán.

-volví a perderte- se abrazó así mismo, con fuerza ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desaparecía y aparecía así? De la nada, ni siquiera le hablaba, no sabía su nombre pero su presencia le enloquecía, le llenaba de esperanza, de felicidad, tal vez hasta de amor. Ese del cual se privó tras aquel terrible engaño.

Se incorporó despacio. Las aguas cayeron como cascadas sobre su figura, delineando cada contorno, como lo hiciera ella con sus propias formas. El capitán miró hacia el cielo a través de un ventanuco de su camarote. La luna se cernía poderosa aquel día, el mar estaba tranquilo y sereno reflejándola como si se tratara de un espejo.

El mar… ¿Por qué no le podía éste traer noticias sobre ella? Caminó un poco mas hacia el ventanuco, las escasas velas que iluminaban el lugar creaban sombras en esa figura perfecta. El cabello suelto y salvaje, algo alborotado le cubría parcialmente el rostro. Lo apartó solo para clavar sus ojos en el mar, pero ninguna voz respondió a su llamado. Debía estar lejos, o tal vez no existía pero se negaba a creerlo. Ella debía estar ahí, en algún lugar y tarde o temprano, escucharía sus súplicas.

.. Estaba ahí. En la arena. Sentada mirando hacia el horizonte, escuchando los sonidos que desde hacía rato le perturbaban y que no podía descifrar pero le hablaban de una gran pena. ¿Quién era? ¿Sería solo ella quien escuchaba esos sonidos tan extraños y hermosos? Parecían voces, voces que hablaban tan suave y quedamente que apenas se podía escuchar. Ya se había despertado Gyssell, creía que una vez mas caminaba dormida pero Ainel estaba despierta. Era extraño como percibía un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, en especial en su espalda, como si una caricia suave le recorriera. Cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba era él. Él.

-¿De nuevo despierta? Debes irte a descansar-

Ainel asintió pero Gyssell tuvo el presentimiento que esta vez no le haría caso. La dejó sola con sus pensamientos, sintiéndose aún preocupada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Seria Will Turner el hombre con el que su niña soñaba? ¿Con el padre de Axel? Decía que se parecía mucho a él. Pero no, debía haber una equivocación. Pero, tal vez ese viaje no era tan descabellado, seguramente encontraría al padre y al hijo juntos. Ella siempre soñó con que ambos fueran pareja, después de todo no eran hijos de los mismos padres, pero para que soñar. Axel la veía como una hermana y ella a él también, ojalá si es que encontraban ese barco, aunque lo daba por imposible, Will Turner tuviera una explicación de quien era esa persona con la cual su niña soñaba.

Ainel se recostó sobre la arena. Observó el cielo estrellado y cerró sus ojos solo un momento, no supo cuando se quedó dormida. Aquella sombra apareció de entre las aguas, ella pudo percibirlo, perturbó sus sueños pero no abrió los ojos, claramente sentía una presencia a su lado, escuchaba su respiración, sus pasos sobre la arena. Unos labios tibios y húmedos se posaron en su frente y abrió sus ojos asustada. No estaba en la playa, sino en su lecho. Lo extraño es que su camisón estaba empapado. Se llevó la mano a la frente, su piel palpitaba. Sentía un extraño calor emerger de ese sitio.

-¡¿Pero niña como se te ocurre dormir con esa ropa húmeda?!- se escuchó de repente. Ya había amanecido y Gyssell comenzaba a hacer su día todavía mas difícil- Creo que voy a prohibirte seriamente que bajes a la playa, algo esta pasando que te tiene mal, confundida y descontrolada-

Pero Ainel no le prestaba atención, su piel tenía algunas partículas de arena, percibía la sal del mar brindándole un característico olor.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, ella terminaba de comprar algo de verdura cuando se encontró con aquel buen hombre. Le entregó algo que ella observó muy atentamente durante un rato. Inmediatamente la persona que estaba en el puesto le dijo que eso era una esmeralda y de las más finas, una piedra preciosa que valía una pequeña fortuna. Ella la tocó apenas con sus dedos, miró a Vain, éste asintió.

-Recuerdo que esa piedra le costó mucho trabajo conseguirla al capitán Hawk, fuimos a unas costas de África muy inhóspitas, esa joya es la mejor que existe, es uno de los dos fragmentos que el demonio consiguió casi con su vida pues eran parte de una gigantesca custodiada por muchas criaturas del mar.

-¿Pero.. porque a mi? Yo ni le conozco, además…

-Ni siquiera intente regresármela, yo le dije al capitán que usted no apreciaba esas cosas, pero me dijo que no era una recompensa sino un obsequio y que cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera estaba a sus órdenes- la chica pagó el importe de las verduras y le pidió a Vain le acompañara hasta su casa-

-Tu jefe no debe ser tan demonio como dicen si es que fue tan noble como para darme esto. Yo solo cumplía con mi deber, dile que agradezco mas su gentileza de ofrecerme sus servicios que el valor de esta joya. La guardaré conmigo, y cuando le necesite será lo primero que le devolveré- ella sonrió-

-Pues le diré que nunca le ha visto en batalla o enfurecido, ahí fue donde se ganó ese nombre- ella volvió a sonreír-

-Si hace esto por uno de sus allegados no imagino que hará por su familia- acarició con uno de sus dedos la esmeralda- solo espero no tener problemas con alguien-

-El capitán no es casado, si a eso se refiere y hasta donde sé no tiene familia- le contó Vain- el y Rafael ocultan un pasado un tanto extraño- la mujer le miró con curiosidad- pero debe tener cuidado señorita porque es un conquistador, no le extrañe que después la invite a comer- ella descendió la mirada-

-Se que a tu capitán solo le gustan las mujeres hermosas, yo no gozo de muchos atributos- el negó con la cabeza-

-Usted es muy linda Yaida, su carácter, su manera de hablar, además fíjese que me preguntó sobre como hace para que el halcón se le acerque- ella se encogió de hombros, le explicó que tampoco sabía la razón, pero cuando era mas pequeña su padre tenía un par de ellos y le enseñó como es que debía tratarlos- le contaré eso, seguro satisfacerá su curiosidad y no le invitará para cuestionárselo personalmente, aunque sabe…- ella le miró con interés-… es cierto que ha tenido sus conquistas, que todas caen rendidas ante él pero yo creo sinceramente que a pesar de todo se siente solo y triste-

-¡Ay por favor! Voy a pensar que eres su cómplice si me sigues hablando así. Los hombres con historias un tanto dramáticas atraen demasiado- bromeó ella-

-no señorita como cree- se disculpó rápidamente- Ya es tarde y debo volver con mi esposa ¿Quiere que le diga algo mas al capitán?- ella se quitó una pañoleta que usaba en el cuello-

-Dale esto, no es tan fino como la esmeralda, pero es un regalo para también decirle que cuando me necesite ya sabe donde encontrarme. También estoy a sus órdenes- sonrió la chica para luego despedirse de Vain. Ni ella misma supo porque lo hizo, pero había algo en ese capitán, desde que escuchó su nombre su interior se removió.

Vain repitió las palabras exactas de la chica frente al joven, éste tomó aquel fino pedazo de tela, seda de las indias, estaba seguro. Lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, era color blanco, un contraste para su oscuro atuendo pero que le agradó. Cuando su subordinado despareció le fue imposible no perderse en el aroma de la prenda. Era tan parecido, tan envolvente como aquel que percibió cuando era un chiquillo. Lo guardó entre su ropa, sonrió imaginándola. Debía ser una chica muy bonita, inteligente y sobre todo muy astuta, pues con aquel gesto evitaba que él le pidiera algo a cambio. Cosa que de cualquier manera no tenía pensado hacer.

Removió algunos papeles que tenía sobre aquel escritorio donde permanecía sentado desde hacía horas. Eran las respuestas de los proveedores. La mercancía estaba por ser trasladada a sus bodegas. Con esto el barco tendría provisiones suficientes para un largo viaje y además llevaría algo a las islas Deri, donde dos compradores le esperaban.

Deri no estaba muy lejos de ahí, era demasiado pequeña, la mayoría de las personas que vivían ahí eran grandes comerciantes y algunos miembros de la nobleza inglesa, por lo que el negocio estaba seguro.

Si la condesa aceptara su propuesta después de hacer aquella entrega podrían ir directamente al sitio donde observó al capitán Turner. Aunque sus hombres ya deseaban partir quería darle tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Un ideal, algo que era su vida misma. Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber que tenía que ver el Holandés Errante con ella si es que nunca lo había visto en su vida. Lo cierto es que tenía pinturas de él en algunas de las habitaciones de la mansión. Todas diferentes pero tenían detalles que él recordaba haber visto en aquel enorme navío. ¿Cómo es que sabía de su arquitectura?

Aquella noche se fue con la intriga a dormir, lo hacía poco pues tenía pesadillas. Le perturbaban de vez en cuando, eran parte de un pasado que por más que deseaba olvidar no podía. Se colocó de lado, la luna iluminó las terribles marcas que mostraban el castigo injusto dado a su espalda. Hubo mucho tiempo en que le dolieron, poco a poco se fue recuperando, pero lejos de lucir terriblemente, parecían adornar aquellos músculos firmes, pétreos y fuertes. Cada una era una marca de honor, es así como le gustaba pensar. Significaban justicia, lealtad, pero sobre todo paz, esa que el Comodoro Beckett estaba destruyendo cada día.

El clima estaba fresco esa noche, arropó su desnudez con aquella sábana y pensó en que sus sueños no tendrían nunca un calor que les cobijara, pues a pesar de haber compartido su cama con algunas mujeres, ninguna de ellas deseó compartir sus sueños, sus anhelos, su alma misma. Solo el placer y el goce carnal era lo que tanto ansiaban experimentar, mas de alguna pensó le tuvo lástima por las huellas de aquellas heridas, pero ni siquiera una sola se atrevió a darles consuelo con besos o caricias, pues solo inspiraban horror y prefería no mostrarlas, quedarse con lo que significaban solo para él y tal vez algún día para alguien mas.

Esperó tres días, sabía era el tiempo exacto para que la condesa se pusiera en contacto con todos los buenos navegantes de la isla. Si tanto le importaba le buscaría, y en efecto, esa misma noche recibió un aviso de parte de la condesa Kenzy. Aceptaba la propuesta y solo esperaba le comunicara cuando es que partirían.

-Lo haremos mañana temprano, le sugiero prepare todas sus pertenencias lo mas pronto posible, pasaremos antes por la isla Deri y luego tomaremos rumbo hacia mar abierto- le aseguró esa misma noche, junto con Rafael acudió a la casa de la joven viuda- Sugiero señora que solo lleve a su dama de compañía. Los hombres tienen unas creencias terribles en cuanto a las mujeres a bordo, no debe preocuparse tampoco por su seguridad y honra, tampoco por la de Gyssell pues yo me encargaré de que nadie la ponga en duda. El Cursed Demon, mi barco, no es de pasajeros, por lo que solo puedo ofrecerles la comodidad de mi camarote- ella aceptó las condiciones en cuanto al pago el capitán no quiso hablar del asunto, dijo que después se las arreglarían.

Al día siguiente finalmente zarparon. Ella sentía un extraño nerviosismo recorrerle el cuerpo, a su lado siempre viajaba con una pequeña caja la cual le dijo al capitán traía algunos artículos personales que necesitaba. Éste no le prestó mucha atención, tampoco Gyssell, cuando en su interior se resguardaba lo mas valioso que ella tenía y sería de gran ayuda para encontrar finalmente su destino.


	5. En el Greed of the Ocean

**Capítulo 5: En el Greed of the Ocean**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró en un lugar incorporó apenas y vio la silueta de aquel joven observándolo todo desde la puerta que permanecía abierta. Las paredes de aquella habitación eran de madera y pudo distinguir claramente el movimiento característico de los barcos cuando están en pleno altamar. Finalmente el capitán la había hecho abordar su navío. Había fallado su intento de escape, comenzó a pensar que su enemigo era muy astuto como lo decía su padre o sus subordinados eran en verdad unos inútiles.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza. Se llevó la mano a ésta y notó que había algo de sangre seca. El capitán se giró a mirarla, pudo notar en sus ojos que estaba no solo enfadado sino hecho un completo energúmeno. Rabioso, con una mirada tal vez de odio. Se acercó despacio hacia ella quien sentada en el cómodo lecho solo atinó a cubrirse con la sábana como si ésta le fuera a resguardar de lo que se venía.

-Veo que ya ha despertado la señorita- comenzó con ironía- He aquí sus aposentos, espero le sean de su agrado, pero no se preocupe pues en cuanto se recupere la enviaré a otro mejor- se estaba refiriendo a un par de celdas cerca de las bodegas en el fondo del barco. Ella intuyó a que se refería- Por tu culpa han muerto mas de veinte de los míos. Has sido muy astuta Linnet Beckett- lanzó hacia ella el vestido que antes usara- Muy bien, retazos de tela de tu vestido, no se como no me dí cuenta pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error- la tomó del brazo con brusquedad. La chica soltó un chillido pero él no le prestó atención- Todavía estás lastimada ¿no? Es lo menos que mereces después de todo el sufrimiento que has causado- ella se soltó bruscamente de él, tenía raspones en todos sus brazos y algunos en sus piernas.

-¡No se de que me hablas! ¡Yo solo intenté escapar! ¡Lo mismo que hubieras hecho tú! ¡Además los hombres de mi padre…

-¡Los hombres de tu padre con iguales que él! ¡Igual que tu! ¡No les importa matar con tal de conseguir sus fines!- volvió a tomarla del brazo con rudeza. Ella intentó zafarse pero el fue imposible, la mano del capitán parecía una cadena que se aferraba a su muñeca-

-¡Estas demente…- empezó pero el capitán le cubrió la boca con su mano libre y le encaró sintiendo como la sangre le hervía-

-Mataron a diez de mis hombres para llegar a ti. No fueron capaces de enfrentarles en combate justo, todos asesinados por la espalda. Los otros diez murieron en tu persecución, no dudaron en disparar…

-¡Les ordené que no lo hicieran!- le espetó ella-

-No te creo una sola palabra, en cuanto caíste del caballo seguro les diste la orden pero de matar, pues dos de mis compañeros fallecieron por culpa de sus mosquetes- tironeó de su brazo y la acercó a él una vez mas- Eres igual de despreciable que tu padre- soltó con rabia-

-No te atrevas a decir nada de él ¡Eres tu el delincuente que entró en mi casa! ¡Tú me secuestraste y todavía pretendes exigirle algo que tal vez ni siquiera te pertenezca! ¡Tu eres el despreciable!- clavó sus ojos fieros en él, no iba a permitirle que hablara así de su padre cuando él era un tremendo patán- ¡Además! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me enamorara de ti y te siguiera el jueguito? ¡¿Que fuera en contra de mi padre?! ¡¿Que me quedara resignada a que hicieras lo que se te da la gana?! ¡Pues no! ¡Mátame si queires pero no voy a permitir que ganes! ¡De mi cuenta corre que mi padre no te dé lo que pides! ¡Aunque me cueste la vida!- le dio un pisotón tomándole desprevenido. Tomó su espada, desenfundándola de una manera rápida y veloz, colocó la punta sobre su pecho- ¡Puedo atravesarte aquí y ahora mismo!-

-Tal vez…- respondió él con cinismo- pero no saldrás viva de este barco si lo haces, así que será mejor que te tranquilices- movió su mano con rapidez y atrapó la muñeca de la joven. Su fuerza le superó e hizo que la espada cayera, forcejearon y terminaron sobre el lecho. Él levantó las manos de la joven sobre su cabeza mientras con su cuerpo le aprisionaba- -No voy a tener mas consideraciones contigo ¿Entendiste? Irás a una celda, es el maldito lugar que mereces-cerró los ojos pues éstos se llenaron súbitamente de lágrimas, ahogó un grito pues un agudo dolor en su entrepierna le hizo incorporarse rápidamente. Le había golpeado con su rodilla pero ella no escapó. Alcanzó a sujetarla del brazo y una vez mas cayeron al lecho.

-¡Sueltame maldito!- Forcejaban una vez mas-

-¡Calla de uan buena vez!- Le demandó él pero ella seguía forcejando-

-¡Cuando mi padre te capture le pediré te ahorquen! ¡Pero antes tendrás una terrible tortura ya lo verás! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar!-

La escuchaba pero sus gritos lejos de afectarle le llenaban de fuego la sangre. Era hermosa, y no supo porque pero enojada se lo parecía aún mas. Adoraba su fuerza, su orgullo, su empeño, todo en ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía Linnet Beckett terminaba con su paciencia y comenzaba a enloquecerlo? La respiración comenzó a agitársele y no por los esfuerzos que hacía por controlarla. Sin querer sus ojos se clavaron en aquel escote donde esas formas comenzaban, después en su cuello, su rostro, era hermosa… demasiado hermosa…

La dejó sin aliento, sus labios devoraron aquellos que nunca habían conocido lo que era una caricia de la boca de un hombre, aunque no era precisamente eso, era algo mas profundo e intenso, tal vez una conquista. Los labios de él se movían contra los suyos de una manera tan imperiosa y posesiva, salvaje pero agradable a la vez. Ella luchó pero finalmente sus defensas flaquearon y aquel fuego que abrasaba la sangre del joven terminó también por arrasar con Linnet Beckett, sometiéndola a su voluntad.

El Bloody Rider era el barco mas veloz y mejor armado de toda la flota que conformaba la armada de Jhon Beckett. En cuanto su hija desapareció se encargó de tenerlo listo por si aquellos bandidos intentaban huir hacia alta mar.

Finalmente recibió noticias. Una patrulla que envió a los bosques encontró a sus mejores hombres asesinados por el maldito de Axel Turner y su tripulación. Les habían descubierto y seguramente huirían al mar tal y como lo supuso. Probablemente irían a Lancylotte de inmediato o tratarían de comunicarse una vez mas con él, es por eso que hizo su barco zapara de inmediato. Debía rebasarle, adelantarse mas hacia Lancylotte que él para así poder tenderle una emboscada, tomar su barco y recuperar a su hija.

Había dos rutas para llegar a la isla, una era directamente hacia el sur, sin una sola desviación, la otra era avanzar hacia el sur y desviarse a medio camino hacia el este, rodear la isla de Deri, atravesar el estrecho que ésta formaba al dividirse en dos y creando entre las rocas enormes cuevas, un sitio perfecto donde podrían esconderse fácilmente un navío o tal vez dos. Tuner tomaría la segunda pues la directa no le favorecería ya que algunos barcos mas patrullaban la zona, como el Sea's Grial y el Pride of the Crown, propiedad suya el primero y el segundo de la flota de su majestad.

-¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar? ¿Es tan incómodo viajar en altamar?- el comodoro volteó los ojos al escucharle-

-No te pedí que vinieras- contestó secamente- no pudiste hacer nada en la mansión, mucho menos aquí. Te advertí que hasta podríamos encontrarnos con piratas- el hombre puso cara de espanto, era obvio que el duque Audrey de Amneris prefería vivir cómodamente y disfrutar en la corte de su título en lugar de comportarse como un verdadero hombre y combatir con su espada.

-Linnet prácticamente es mi esposa, y si ese maldito se atrevió a tocarla le sacaré el corazón del pecho, te lo juro.

El comodoro no dijo nada, no sería capaz de hacerle un solo rasguño mucho menos de sacarle el corazón-

-Turner es peligroso, pero hay otros que pueden atravesarse en nuestro camino. La flota de Dark Hawk es una de ellas, que no son piratas abiertamente pero podrían causarnos muchos problemas, de entre sus barcos el Cursed Demon y el Black Sadness son los mas veloces. Si se unieran podrían destrozarnos por mas armados que estemos, ni hablar del Sad Evil, todos ellos son como su dueño, una maldita amenaza que podría destruir todo lo que he logrado construir…

-¿¿¿Mas piratas????- le interrumpió escandalizado el duque-

-No, él no lo es abiertamente, pero no te preocupes, se que no han avistado a la flota en mucho tiempo.

El duque suspiró aliviado. El comodoro pensó en como es que no se había dado cuenta que no era solo un cobarde sino un total papanatas. Aún en altamar lucía su ridículo atuendo y ese bastón que para nada utilizaba, solo para presumir su título y posición. Debía transformar a ese inútil y pronto, de lo contrario su hija tendría muchísimas razones suficientes para negarse al matrimonio.

Pasaron tres días y avistaron al sur la isla Serva, solo faltaban dos días mas para llegar a Lancylotte. Al cruzar por ésta se encontraron a un grupo de pescadores quienes les notificaron no habían visto un navío en semanas por lo que sus suposiciones fueron correctas, el Bloody Rider le llevaba ventaja al barco de Turner. El comodoro pensó sería ideal que la emboscada fuera en el estrecho de mar de la isla Deri, se esconderían en una de las cuevas y podrían tenderles una trampa letal de la cual sería muy difícil escapar.

-Debemos tener todo listo para cuando lleguen- daba instrucciones a sus hombres- nos esconderemos en la cueva mas grande, los acorralaremos. Quiero que todas las municiones estén a la mano, no prescindiéremos de ninguna, tampoco de los cañones- el duque se acercó al Comodoro-

-¿Y que es lo que haré yo?- cuestionó "esconderte en mi camarote como el cobarde que eres" pensó el comodoro pero no dijo nada- Muy bien, ya que no quieres darme una sola labor, me buscaré una yo mismo- el comodoro siguió sin hablar- Jhon - odiaba esa maldita confianza con la que se dirigía a él en ocasiones- se que aquí hay algo mas, no solo Linnet, "Turner" recuerdo que ese es el apellido de aquel hombre que destruyó a tu hermano, dime… ¿en verdad qué fue lo que le robaste?- no pudo decir mas pues el comodoro rápidamente lo tomó por la camisa y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lo levantó en peso y lo estampó contra un mástil-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Se muy bien que mi hija no te importa, sino todas las propiedades que tengo en posesión, además de la enorme dote que ofrezco! ¡No eres nadie para hablar! ¡Solo eres un niño mimado que esta acostumbrado a tener todos sus caprichos! ¡Si te caso con mi hija es solo por la posición que podrías darle en la corte y porque la quiero lejos de todo esto! ¡Posición que te recuerdo, conseguiste gracias a mí- le echó en cara rabioso- ¡Pot mi es que eres el duque, recuérdalo bien!- el hombre estaba pálido, el comodoro le soltó cuando su segundo al mando le llamó.

Se apartó de ella solo un segundo, casi sin respiración, no explicándose lo que ocurría ni tampoco deseando saberlo. La sangre le hervía, su ser estaba ardiendo en deseos por ella. Su pecho se retraía una y otra vez con fuerza al igual que el de Linnet, quien tampoco se movía. Sus ojos clavados en los del otro denotaban una extraña mezcla de temor al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ella perdió la batalla frente aquellos ojos marrones, desvió la mirada pero él volvió a encararla y dejó a sus instintos desahogarse. Se besaron apasionadamente una vez mas. Linnet se aferraba a su cuello, enterraba en ocasiones sus dedos entre aquella cabellera larga descargando toda ese calor que él parecía transmitirle y que le quemaba las venas también en ansias de él, de su olor, su presencia, ese único y delicioso sabor de su boca salvaje de cual se sentía sedienta.

Pronto se vieron envueltos en un torbellino de pasión. Él la abrazó fuertemente pegándola a su cuerpo. Por un momento ella dudó y se apartó pero eso solo duró un segundo porque de nueva cuenta aquellos labios temibles volvieron a envolver los suyos en fiereza, en una ardiente tentación de la cual no había salvación y estaba cayendo irremediablemente. Axel Turner sabía a lujuria, a deseo, a placer total.

-No- apenas si pudo murmurar envuelto en aquella delicia, pero no se apartaba. Quería morder esos labios, comérselos a bocados y saciar así esa hambre que no solo su hombría tenía sino también su corazón y su alma pues sin que se diera cuenta traía ya clavada en lo mas profundo de sí a Linnet Beckett. Sintió que iba a perder el control en cuanto aquellas manos se posaron en su pecho y traspasaron la barrera de su camisa.

Ella parecía también entregársele, perdida en todo lo que le brindaba en aquellos besos. Tampoco podía negarlo, esa patanería que enmascaraba su valentía y personalidad la estaban enloqueciendo. Era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, hermoso, tentador, fogoso

- No- finalmente él encontró la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba. Ni siquiera la miró, solo le dio la espalda y caminó a toda prisa hacia la puerta para salir a cubierta.

En el interior Linnet se quedó asustada de sí misma. Nunca había besado a un hombre, nunca se había sentido tan deliciosamente con la sola presencia de alguno. Se desconocía, ella también había participado, estuvo dispuesta, rendida a ese momento con el que muchas mujeres sueñan. Envuelta en los brazos y caricias de un amante, perdida en su pasión.

El corazón le iba muy deprisa con solo recordarlo. La respiración se le entrecortaba, en sus labios palpitaba el delicioso sabor de los de él, y en su cuerpo estaban grabados esos poderosos brazos que no dudaban en acercarla tanto que por poco la lastimaban. Un dolor exquisito, placentero. Se ruborizó, ella también deseaba devorar esos finos labios, tocar con sus manos esa anatomía que descaradamente le exhibió en Rosman. Observó sus manos, se habían apoyado contra aquel pecho, se introdujeron en su camisa y palparon sus músculos firmes, fuertes. ¿Pero porque? ¿Porqué él? Era un patán, un traidor, un enemigo. Confundida se llevó las manos al rostro, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que pudiera controlarlas.

Afuera él se acercó a la baranda del barco. Apoyó sus manos sobre ésta todavía respirando agitadamente, sintiendo que iba a estallar. La había besado, la abrazó, se rindió a su enemigo y no podía perdonárselo. Lo peor es que no se arrepentía. Nunca había besado así a una mujer, con tanta ansiedad, con tanto deseo, tanta pasión. Tal vez el que fuera un ser prohibido le parecía más excitante. Pero no, no era solo pasión lo que había en su corazón.

-¡Maldición!-rugió apuñando una de sus manos, estrellándola contra la baranda- Linnet Beckett… ¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente? ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¿Por qué?- bramó y Richard quien estaba no muy lejos de ahí logró escucharle.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió con la hija de Beckett? ¿No ibas a enviarla a una celda?- el no le respondió. Richard decidió no cuestionarle nada y se apartó dejándole a solas unos momentos. Pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no sabía que pensar ¿habría actuado solo por impulso? Linnet era hermosa y podría ser una tentación para cualquiera. El no podría estar enamorado de ella, era altiva, orgullosa, no reparó en hacer lo posible por escapar no importándole que muchos de los suyos murieran. "yo les pedí que no lo hicieran" retumbaba en su cabeza ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Si realmente ella les ordenó que no dispararan pero al verla caer el caballo y a ellos muy cerca no tuvieron otra alternativa?

-Ella es solo un rehén, se la entregaré a su padre en cuanto me devuelva el cofre. No debo pensar de otra manera, tengo que sacarla de mí antes que….- se llevó la mano a la cabellera, la alisó hacia atrás pero esos rizos rebeldes parecían ser indomables. ¿Qué pensaría ella? Porque correspondió a su beso de eso no había duda alguna. Pero si se había comportado como un patán con ella como es que…. Si, ya lo tenía calculado, seguramente era una treta "¿Qué me enamorara de ti y te siguiera el jueguito?" escuchó una vez mas aquella voz, enamorarse de él ¿Por qué lo dijo? ¿Era alguna treta? ¿Le estaba enamorando para luego traicionarle? No podía sentir algo por alguien quien le estuvo insultando, quien le molestó a cada momento con su desinhibición. Pero, ese sabor, esos besos, esas manos recorriendo su cabello, su pecho.

-Tengo que sacarte de mi mente, sacarte de una buena vez- dijo con determinación. Fue a buscar a Richard, convencido de que lo mejor era no acercársele le pidió que sacara sus cosas del camarote, no iba a ponerla en una celda, pero tampoco tendrían contacto alguno. Dormiría junto a sus hombres. En una hamaca bajo la cubierta, en las bodegas donde guardaban sus provisiones y el armamento.

-Se que estás ocupado con tus pensamientos pero necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante- Richard volvía después de un buen rato junto a su capitán- Lancylotte no está muy lejos, creo que no debemos seguir en línea recta sino rodear Deri y tomar el estrecho, puede ser que nos hayan tendido una emboscada, sobre todo porque ampliamos el plazo- Axel asintió-

-Yo también lo había pensado, de igual manera estamos muy bien armados y si es que se atreve a tendernos una trampa tenemos a su hija, eso es una ventaja- Richard le miró algo preocupado- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Sabes que siempre soy sincero, a veces demasiado, pero creo que su hija en lugar de presentar una ventaja para ti es todo lo contrario.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntó un tanto molesto y hasta ofendido-

-Ella te gusta y no lo puedes disimular. No te culpo, es hermosa y valiente, pero recuerda que es tu enemiga, que siempre va estar del lado de su padre ¿O piensas que te beneficiará a ti antes que a él? Además tiene a su prometido, no permitas que te enrede.

-No creo que ella sea ese tipo de mujer-le interrumpió casi sin darse cuenta- -será orgullosa y altiva pero no creo que sea capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de alguien- Richard negó con la cabeza-

-Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, puede traicionarte-se alejó de él y una vez mas el capitán no pudo ocultar su enfado. Linnet estaba prometida a un Duque, por poco lo había olvidado. Ese beso seguramente fue otro de sus trucos, aunque fue él quien le besó primero pero…

-¡Agh!- gritó asustando a algunos de sus hombres que pasaban por el lugar sosteniendo una pesada cuerda.

Navegaban tranquilos pues una de las condiciones para mantener con vida a Linnet para el canje era que el comodoro no notificara a ninguna de las diferentes armadas de las islas, mucho menos a los regentes de cada una de éstas. De igual forma conforme se iban acerando a Lancylotte Axel tenía un presentimiento. Acordaron verse en un pequeño muelle al este de la isla. Pero no se fiaba de él, esa mañana decidió comentarle a Richard que tras pasar el estrecho se quedarían en Deri, desde ese lugar mandarían un mensaje al Comodoro y fijarían un lugar exacto para hacer el intercambio.

Tras varias noches de planear una estrategia con sus hombres mas allegados decidió ir a descansar un poco, a todos les llamaba la atención que nunca entraba a su camarote y ella tampoco salía, ni siquiera a estirar sus piernas.

Se recostó en la hamaca, boca arriba. La bodega tenía una gran abertura que daba al cielo estrellado de aquella hermosa noche, colocó uno de sus brazos debajo de su cabeza haciéndola de almohada. Cerró los ojos pero era inútil, ni siquiera así podía sacársela de sus pensamientos, y tenia que hacerlo pues al recibir el cofre ella volvería con su padre y ya jamás le volvería a ver.

-Linnet- colocó su mano libre sobre su pecho. Recordando aquellas otras que se deleitaron con sus músculos. Por más que se odiaba por estar sintiendo algo por esa mujer le era imposible en ocasiones controlar las emociones que ella le despertaba. Cerró los ojos y una vez más el recuerdo de aquellos besos le atormentó. Hizo estragos en él al grado de sentir como un calor inmenso comenzaba a hacer una vez mas hervir su sangre, empezó a jadear, a gemir, a imaginarse que estaba ahí, olvidándose de todo y solo dejándose llevar por la pasión. Estaba solo en esa bodega, nadie interrumpiría sus fantasías. Finalmente soltó un suspiro ahogado, respiró profundamente para recuperar el aliento y sonrió, ligeramente. Quería y podía, necesitaba soñar con que todo aquello fuera posible.

La madrugada llegó y despertó al escuchar a uno de los hombres que se movía en su hamaca acomodándose para dormir después de una larga vigilia. El se incorporó y subió a cubierta. La luna pintaba con luces plateadas la perfección de su anatomía semidesnuda. Sus músculos se contraían lentamente en su andar pausado sobre el lugar. Sus pies descalzos parecían no hacer un solo ruido. Saludó con su mano a Richard quien vigilaba ahora y discretamente le señaló hacia la proa del barco. Ahí estaba ella, hermosa y única, el viento ondeaba sus rizos y creaba formas con los holanes de su sencillo vestido. Todavía no podía explicar lo que sentía, lo cierto es que ejercía en él una atracción inevitable. Caminó despacio, había algo de bruma pero aún así ella permanecía con la mirada clavada en el cielo, como esperando que todo se despejara y así poder admirar el paisaje.

Cuando llegó hasta ella ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarla por más que sus manos se lo rogaban. Estaba a tan solo un paso detrás de Linnet quien parecía no notar su presencia aún a pesar de que él podía oler su pelo y el perfume de su piel. Por el momento se conformaba con aquello, no sabía que ella ya se había percatado de su presencia, pero tenía miedo de girarse, de encararle y preguntarle de una buena vez que había significado aquel beso. Podría sentirlo aún a metros de distancia, su olor a mar, su presencia cálida y envolvente. Le ponía nerviosa ese aliento que cosquilleaba muy cerca de su nuca, pues sabía estaba oliendo su cabello.

-¡Capitán! ¡Un barco se acerca!- le descubrió uno de los vigías desde lo alto del mástil donde observaba divertido la escena que se vendría cuando la joven le descubriera tras de sí. Linnet se giró, estaba mas cerca de lo que creía pues su rostro chocó con aquel pecho fuerte y desnudo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrones del capitán.

-¿Quién es?- cuestionó-

-Parece que trae bandera británica, puede ser de la capitanía de puerto de Seron, la isla que acabamos de pasar ¿Qué hacemos?- cuestionó y él por un momento no supo que decir. Linnet no se apartaba y él instintivamente había colocado sus brazos alrededor de los de ella, como queriendo cerrar un abrazo.

-Nada, la señorita Beckett dirá que somos su escolta. Seron es muy famoso por su enorme mercado de textiles, así que no será raro que la estemos acompañando para rellenar su lujoso guardarropa- aquella resolución no le gustó para nada a Linnet-. Y espero no te atrevas a pedir ayuda- sus ojos cambiaron, estaban fríos y distantes, no supo porque pero aquello hizo que le doliera el corazón.

Un bote se acercó y dejaron abordar a sus tres tripulantes, eran oficiales de la milicia inglesa. Por supuesto en cuanto vieron a la señorita Beckett hicieron una pronunciada venía, ésta les respondió solo inclinando la cabeza, miró al capitán Axel quien pareció atravesarla con sus terribles ojos marrones. Les contó lo que él le había ordenado.

-Me parece extraño que viaje con una escolta como ésta.- intervino uno de ellos observando despectivamente a algunos de los hombres sobre la cubierta-

-Mi padre lo hace para no levantar sospechas, si usan los uniformes los piratas podrían descubrir que estoy viajando y chantajear a mi padre planeando un secuestro.- explicó ella mirando severamente a Axel, quien con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder le exigió que se dejara de jueguitos-

-Pues entonces la esperamos por la mañana en el puerto, yo mismo la llevaré al lugar donde se vende la mejor ropa de toda la isla- le ofreció otro de ellos y ella asintió-

-Supongo que el vestido que usa también es parte de la charada ¿no es así?- cuestionó el primero que habló- Aunque… para ir a la isla creo que ya han pasado la ruta para llegar al puerto principal- sospechaban, cuando menos uno de ellos tenía cerebro. Linnet iba a decir algo pero el capitán se apresuró a hablar por ella-

-Es por la bruma, ya lo habíamos notado, además sobre el vestido pues hacemos todo lo posible para cuidar la seguridad de la señorita. Lamentamos tener que darle ese atuendo que no es de su categoría pero es necesario, no queremos que su padre nos mate si es que algo ocurre- los tres hombres asintieron, uno de ellos no muy convencido, pero finalmente tomaron el bote y volvieron al barco paralelo al de ellos.

-Vamos a tener que desembarcar- ordenó a sus hombres cuando vio como aquel otro barco se iba perdiendo poco a poco en la bruma. Miró a Linnet, ésta volteó su rostro hacia el mar-

-Lo que me interesa es que escuches, no que me mires, no quiero un solo jueguito, comprarás algunas prendas y volveremos al barco, si noto que algo extraño ocurre….

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?- la ironía de todo el mundo salió en aquella pregunta. Él no dijo nada mas. Se alejó hacia la bodega donde volvió a recostarse con el brazo ahora cubriéndole el rostro. Pensando solo en aquella voz, en ese olor, en esos ojos. Maldiciéndose así mismo.

-Papá si tan solo estuvieras aquí para decirme que debo hacer.- suspiró algo desalentado para luego dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Era ya casi medio día cuando desembarcaron, Linnet tuvo que usar toda la imaginación de que fuera capaz para justificar que solo estarían unas horas y partirían nuevamente. La sobreprotección de su padre fue su pretexto perfecto. Caminaba junto a Axel y uno de los oficiales de la milicia hacia una enorme casona donde un montón de mujeres hilaban y otras bordaban hermosas telas. "Usted no debe ir a los mercados, debe venir a ver a las mejores"

Había mujeres de raza oriental y algunas otras que decían provenir de Paris y Londres, capitales de la moda en Europa. Linnet observaba las telas disimuladamente, Axel le dijo que podría comprar lo que quisiera, como le era imposible pedir ayuda por lo cerca que se mantenía, decidió fastidiarle el día haciéndolo gastar una pequeña fortuna comprando lo mas costoso que se encontrara.

Cuando volvían a Puerto y ella se despidió del par de oficiales que le custodiaban, escuchó como alguien le llamaba. No conocía a nadie en esa isla por lo que le pareció muy extraño. Axel le tomó de la mano con fuerza sin que alguien pudiera notarlo. Advertencia que le hacía de no hablar, una joven se acercaba a toda prisa y saludó con una venia.

-Señora, no sabe cuento me ha costado alcanzarla, es todo un honor volver a verla- la mujer estaba algo agitada, era ya de edad madura pero muy hermosa, con rasgos orientales y cuerpo muy menudo.

-¿La conozco?- cuestionó ella-

-¡Claro que si señora! Yo serví durante mucho tiempo en la casa de su esposo. Luce como si no hubieran pasado los años.

Linnet le miró sin comprender. Nunca había estado en esa isla.

-Eso no puede ser. Yo ni siquiera estoy casada-

-¡Por fin te alcanzo madre!- se escuchó la voz de una jovencita- ¡Te lo dije, ella no puede ser tu antigua patrona, ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-¡Entonces seguramente eres su hija, recuerdo que estaba embarazada la última vez que la vi!

-¿De que están hablando? ¿Mi madre? ¿Yo? ¡Ni mi madre ni yo salimos nunca de Londres!

-Tal vez usted no, pero su madre estuvo en las indias ¡Tiene que ser su hija es su vivo retrato!- rió la mujer- ¡Que tonta soy, nadie pude conservarse tan joven! ¡Su madre estuvo en las Indias señorita, fue ahí donde nos conocimos! ¡Incluso partió tan de prisa cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada que no tuve tiempo de entrarle este regalo. Un amuleto que siempre usó su padre- le entregó algo que parecía una pequeña moneda de oro la cual tenía un orificio pequeño en medio, por las orillas tenía grabados caracteres que no comprendía- Dice Buena Suerte en el idioma de los suyos-

-¿Los míos? Mi madre no era oriental, mi padre tampoco lo es… ambos nacieron en Londres, al igual que yo. Debe estar equivocada- soltó confundida-

-Señorita, creo que lo mejor será que se retire ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a la Señorita Beckett e inventar esas tonterías? – le reprendió uno de los oficiales- Señorita Linnet por favor, no preste atención a ésta mujer.

-Pero es cierto, mi madre dice que sus padres hicieron mucho por ella, que eres idéntica a tu madre, su viva imagen, ella no era oriental, era inglesa como tu pero tu padre no, tu eres Akari… significa "luz" tu padre solía decir que eras su luz, mi madre me han contado historias de él, de sus grandes hazañas en los mares orientales- Hablaba ahora la mujer mas joven.

-Agradezco el obsequio pero no puedo aceptarlo- le interrumpió ella severamente. ¿De que hablaba esa chica? ¡Lo que decía no era cierto! ¿Cómo se atrevía a inventar esa mentira? Era hija de Jhon y Linnet Beckett, llevaba el nombre de su madre. Le devolvió el regalo pero la joven insistió.

-Mi madre nunca miente, tal vez deba hablar con quien dice ser su padre pues el suyo ya murió- siguió la hija de la mujer, comenzando a comprender que algo extraño había pasado.

-¡Tu madre es una anciana decrépita! ¡Deja a la señorita en paz!-bramó el soldado pero Axel le echó una mirada asesina-

-Creo que debería aceptarlo Señorita- habló el capitán a Linnet- Y en algún momento hablar nuevamente con esa mujer…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi padre?!- chilló furiosa- ¡volvamos al barco!- ordenó y la joven se retiró, Linnet caminó hacia el muelle para abordar, no notó cuando Axel le pidió el amuleto a la chica y lo guardó entre su camisa. Aquello que escuchó le había resultado muy interesante.

Finalmente y tras un día mas de navegar es que lograron avistar la isla Deri. Tanto Linnet como Axel seguían con la tonta actitud de no dirigirse la palabra. Él había atesorado el amuleto que aquella joven le diera, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que Linnet no fuera hija de su enemigo. Aunque en el fondo sabía que lo hacía para intentar justificar en cierto modo los sentimientos que estaban comenzando a aclararse en su corazón y le gritaban que se estaba enamorando de la hija de su adversario.

Como ya lo tenían planeado rodearían la Isla para luego pasar a través de aquel estrecho de mar que la dividía en dos. No había señales de barcos de ningún otro tipo, ni de flota marina como de piratas o comerciantes, por lo que estaba seguro llegarían tranquilos hasta el puerto de Lancylotte.

En su camarote la joven pasaba las horas recostada en el lecho, durmiendo a ratos y en otros pensando una y otra vez en lo que esa joven le dijo. Era imposible, Jhon Beckett siempre estuvo a su lado, le quería, le demostraba su amor de padre en todo momento. Otra cosa que la atormentaba era el capitán Axel, era su enemigo, un patán, debía odiarle, pero era imposible decirle a su mente que dejara de evocarlo, mucho menos a sus labios los cuales palpitaban con solo recordar aquel contacto. Si tan solo no le hubiera secuestrado, si le hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias tal vez todo fuera diferente. ¿Por qué Axel odiaba tanto a su padre? ¿Qué había hecho en su contra? ¿Qué era ese objeto que anhelaba tanto al grado de llegar tan bajo como secuestrarla? En varios ocasiones quiso preguntárselo pero no tuvo el valor, intentó cuestionarle a Richard y a los demás hombres pero ninguno hablaba al respecto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ella se incorporó asustada, pero al verlo entrar solo hizo una mueca, el joven se cruzó de brazos frente a ella.

-Pronto llegaremos a Lancylotte así que tu tortura va a terminar- empezó él. La chica le miró para luego incorporarse-

-¿Y si el no viene?- se atrevió a cuestionar. El joven no dijo una sola palabra- ¿Vas a matarme? Creo que si va a hacer así necesito saber el porque, es justo que yo me entere del porque de todo esto y que es lo que tu piensas mi padre te robó y te entregará para que me dejes en libertad- Axel seguía sin hablar, presentía que algún día se lo preguntaría.

-No quería decírtelo, Beckett es tu padre y tal vez no vas a creerme- cruzó ahora sus brazos atrás de la espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta una silla al lado de la cama- será mejor que te sientes esto es largo- ella se acomodó en el lecho quedando casi frente a él- El comodoro Jhon Beckett ha hecho muchas cosas de las cuales no estás aún enterada, una de ellas es arrasar todas las islas en busca de algo que sabe le ayudará a tener el control sobre el mar…

-¿El mar? ¿Y de que estas hablando? Mi padre sería incapaz de…

-He visto-le interrumpió, miraba hacia el suelo como sintiendo tristeza por lo que la joven escucharía- He visto pueblos enteros masacrados, mujeres mancilladas, niños, ancianos, hombres muertos solo por su ambición- Linnet negó con la cabeza, no creía lo que escuchaba- tu padre no tiene reparos en destruir todo lo que encuentra a su paso con tal de conseguir sus fines- la joven sintió entonces una punzada en la cabeza, en su mente escuchó un disparo pero la voz del joven la sacó de aquel trance en que comenzaba a perderse- El busca el cofre del hombre muerto, el lugar donde yace el corazón del capitán William Turner, el amo del Holandés Errante, el señor del mar.

-Eso son solo leyendas, mi tío Cutler estuvo buscando ese objeto y nunca lo obtuvo, además no te creo ¡Mi padre no es lo que tu dices!- se incorporó furiosa- él es bueno, compasivo, justo- fue ahora él quien negó con la cabeza- ¡El no puede ser el monstruo del que me estás hablando! ¡Estás mintiendo- bramó ella-

-¿Cómo murió tu tío? ¿lo sabes?- le cuestionó pero ella no respondió. Una vez mas se llevó la mano en la cabeza y ahora una mancha de sangre vino a su mente, después el disparo, luego el despacho de su padre- ¿Linnet estas bien?- le cuestionó al verla que no reaccionaba. Se acercó a ella con algo de temor, continuaba con la mano en la cabeza, su mirada estaba perdida, pronto tuvo ambas manos sobre ésta y una punzada de dolor la atravesó- ¿Linnet?- volvió a cuestionar. Notó que salían lágrimas de los ojos de la joven quien comenzó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez- ¡Reacciona Linnet!- atrapó sus mejillas entre sus manos y finalmente captó su atención, no comprendía lo que pasaba, su reacción debía ser de rabia, de incredulidad, esperaba hasta un par de bofetadas- ¡Linnet mírame!- capturó finalmente aquellos ojos oscuros en los suyos- Tu tío murió en altamar. Su barco fue destruido por el Holandés Errante, el trataba de apoderarse del cofre pero entonces alguien lo recuperó, por accidente mi padre apuñaló el corazón, dando muerte a su antiguo capitán y convirtiéndose en su nuevo amo, ya le habían matado y para recuperar su vida, el capitán Sparrow junto con mi madre idearon ese plan. Cutler Beckett era infame, un ser perverso, tu padre busca vengarse, cumplir el anhelo que él no logró, pero no puedo permitir que use al mío para ello.

-No- le dijo ella con los labios temblorosos- Mi padre es bueno, el me quiere. Sería incapaz de algo así, el no tiene ese cofre, no lo tiene ¡No lo tiene!- soltó desesperada, negándose así misma lo que acababa de recordar. Debía ser una pesadilla, sí, el recuerdo de una pesadilla. Esa en donde su padre era un asesino- ¡Apártate de mí! ¡No me toques!- le dio un empujón- ¿Y quien te ha autorizado a llamarme solo Linnet?-

-Eres una tonta, te creí mas lista- ella le miró ofendida- no soy el único que piensa de igual manera, puedes preguntar a cada persona de las islas sobre tu padre y todas te responderán lo que yo te he dicho. Solo eres una ciega que no quiere ver, pero allá tu, se que es difícil aceptarlo pero es la verdad. Tu padre es un monstruo, un patán peor que yo, una basura, un traidor a la corona y a la paz, pero sobre todo un vil asesino…

-¡Callate! ¡Callate no vuelvas a decir eso!- soltó ella colapsándose en él suelo. Axel no sabía como reaccionar, si la joven en verdad le creía o no. Se acercó despacio una vez mas, la respuesta a esto fue diferente, se echó a sus brazos ahogando su llanto contra su pecho. Negándose una y otra vez lo que él decía y ella inconscientemente ya sabía. La abrazó fuertemente, la acunó contra su cuerpo a la vez que hundía sus labios entre sus rizos, sentía los espasmos de sus sollozos, sus lágrimas se quedaban sobre la camisa que usaba-

-Linnet yo… no me gusta verte así, no soporto que sufras pero…- el chico balbuceaba. De pronto todo el barco vibró, la abrazó aún con más fuerza cuando sintió aquel poderoso impacto.

-¡nos atacan! ¡Capitán nos atacan!- se apartó de ella rápidamente- ¡es el barco del comodoro, nos estaban esperando escondidos en una de las cuevas!- otro impacto sorpresivo sacudió el Greed of the Ocean, dio en el mástil principal-

-Quédate aquí. No te muevas- le ordenó a la joven quien no sabía que sentir al escuchar que se aproximaba su padre.

Axel salió rápidamente del camarote, en efecto afuera comenzaba un caos, el veloz barco ya les alcanzaba y disparaba una y otra vez contra ellos

- ¡maldito seas beckett!- farfulló por lo bajo- ¡rapido, todos a sus puestos de batalla!- ordenó y la respuesta fue generalizada. Jamás pensó que aquel monstruo se atreviera a disparar estando su hija a bordo, al parecer había adivinado su ruta, en efecto tal y como lo dijo Richard tal vez su pensamiento se nubló por la presencia de la joven y no pensó que le tenderían una emboscada ya estando cerca de Lancylotte y el estrecho de Deri era el sitio perfecto.

El ataque comenzó a intensificarse. Pero ésta vez de ambos bandos. Axel comenzó a cargar todos sus cañones dañando también el Bloody Rider, sin embargo fue imposible evitar que los soldados que lo navegaban se valieran de las cuerdas para abordarles. Respondió el ataque de la misma forma, pronto las cubiertas de ambos se vieron rodeadas de feroces combates de espadas, los gatillos de los mosquetes tronaron causando también estruendos y llevándose la vida de aquellos que luchaban por sus ideales.

-¡Beckett! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡No olvides que tengo a tu hija! ¡sino retiras a tus hombres no la verás jamás!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas el capitán Turner pero no hubo respuesta. Del otro lado del barco Beckett trataba de mantenerse lo mas tranquilo posible, su hija tal vez ya estaba muerta o la tendría en un lugar seguro, si estaba viva no la arriesgaría creyendo que él todavía tenía el cofre- ¡retira a tus hombres y entonces haremos el canje!- linnet escuchaba la voz del capitán desde el camarote, asomaba la cabeza e intentaba ver hacia donde estaba su padre pero no lograba localizarle.

-Creí que ibas a pelear maldito cobarde- hablaba el comodoro con su futuro yerno quien esgrimía la espada con su mano temblorosa, solo observando lo que ocurría a su alrededor- Pero no te preocupes si mi plan funciona tendremos a mi hija y a Turner a la vez

Entre todo aquel alboroto Linnet se decidió entonces a salir. Debía encontrar a su padre, pedirle una explicación a todo lo que Turner había dicho, alcanzó una espada que quedó en el cuerpo de uno de los caídos, comenzó a avanzar pero nadie se atrevía a tocarla, los hombres de Axel por temor al capitán y los soldados por temor al comodoro.

-¡Linnet! ¡Toma una de las cuerdas hija! ¡Linnet!- se escuchó la voz histérica del Comodoro la cual fue silenciada por aquel cañonazo que por poco le da al área del timón del Bloody Rider, a lo lejos se acercaba un barco de velas negras que les hacia remembrar al magnifico navío de Jack Sparrow- No puede ser… es el Cursed Demon…- miró el comodoro asustado a esa figura vestida de color oscuro, aquellos ojos verdes irradiaban una rabia que le causaba temor, si se unía al Greed podrían acabarle.


	6. En busca del Holandés Errante

**Capítulo 6: En Busca del Holandés Errante**

Era muy temprano cuando se comenzó a escuchar alboroto en aquel enorme barco. Los habitantes de la isla Lancylotte sentían incluso hasta escalofríos cuando aquel temible navío color oscuro permanecía en puerto. Los hombres ya se apresuraban a llenar las bodegas y los demás a prepararlo todo para la partida, pero lo que mas causó conmoción fue cuando de pronto llegó un carruaje levantando murmullos a su paso en todos los presentes aquella mañana. La condesa Kenzy descendió caminando al lado de su fiel Gyssell, llevaba entre sus manos una caja algo grande. Richard quien le miró se ofreció a llevarla por ella pero ésta negó con la cabeza, le argumentó que eran cosas de mujeres muy delicadas pero que agradecía su amabilidad. Gyssell solo le hizo una mueca al ver que le saludaba inclinando la cabeza, sus ojos se morían por observar aquella otra figura que desde lo alto ya podían escuchar.

-¡Sean bienvenidas mis bellas damas!-la figura de oscuro descendió de un salto de aquel mástil, se balanceó en una cuerda y llegó hasta la plataforma que habían colocado para que las damas pudieran subir hasta la cubierta. No había duda del porque su aspecto era temible, traía en su cinturón una enorme espada y un par de mosquetes, éste era tan oscuro como la mas profunda de las noches y el cabello revuelto por haber andado en las alturas ocultaba por momentos aquella mirada esmeralda. Fulminaba con ella a esos chismosos que no dudarían en poner en duda la honra de la condesa. Varios incluso corrieron al notar aquella mirada fiera muy cerca de sí y cuando el halcón planeó muy cerca de ellos y pensaron alguna maldición les estaría cayendo gracias a ese demonio que parecía querer destruirlos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Gyssell?- cuestionó Ainel a la mujer quien observaba fascinada la reacción de aquellas personas-

-Pasa que el capitán es maravilloso…- suspiró-

-El cumplido se agradece, sobre todo viniendo de alguien tan especial como usted mi bella señora- respondió él tomando su mano y regalándole un pequeño beso- Condesa, un placer volver a verla- le saludó de igual manera, luego les ayudó a abordar tomándolas de la mano- Este es el Cursed Demon, les ruego no se asusten por el nombre o su aspecto, es inofensivo- ambas sonrieron-. Mi camarote está en el fondo, como lo dije completamente a su disposición, pueden pasar, haré que su equipaje sea acomodado ahí, seguro debe estar cansada Condesa, esa caja es muy pesada ¿Por qué no me permite ayudarle?-

-Es muy amable pero no es tan pesada como parece, gracias…- siguió hacia el camarote-

-No se preocupe capitán no me deja ni tocarla a mi- Gyssell le guiñó un ojo a Dark, éste solo sonrió.

Aquella enorme caja, había algo especial en ella, tal vez guardaba las cartas, o algo muy preciado, tanto que ni siquiera su empleada de mayor confianza podía verlo y eso despertaba demasiado su curiosidad

- Bueno, le ruego Gyssell que se ponga cómoda pues partiremos en unos minutos.

La mujer asintió suspirando y se fue caminando hacia el camarote soñando con nubes y pajarillos.

-¿Tiene que ser tan atractivo capitán?- le cuestionó uno de sus hombres sentado en el mástil principal en un tono un tanto burlón- Deje algo para los demás y no deje a la vieja hacerse ilusiones- él arqueó sus cejas y caminando unos pasos hacia la cubierta les observó a todos-

-¡Preparen todo! ¡Partimos ya!- la respuesta fue a coro un "si capitán" que retumbó en todo el lugar. Caminó hacia el timón y le pidió a Richard le dejara hacerse cargo. Tras varios giros de éste pronto la embarcación comenzó a moverse alejándose del puerto. Hawk no pudo evitar mirar hacia la orilla- Soy un tonto ¿A quien espero ver?- soltó un silbido y el halcón comenzó a sobrevolar el barco para luego posarse en una pequeña baranda que rodeaba el área del timón- nos hacemos a la mar una vez mas amigo mío, tu sabes si deseas quedarte- el ave hizo un extraño ruido y el capitán giró el timón una vez mas. Lancylotte comenzaba a alejarse, a pintar el horizonte sobre el mar.

La brisa revolvió su cabello castaño claro. Sintió un suave perfume que salía de aquella tela entre sus ropas, era un tonto, pero soñar no le costaba nada. Era como si un presentimiento le advirtiera que algo importante iba a ocurrir con esa chica.

El viaje a Deri no era muy largo, tal vez tardarían uno o dos días en llegar, entregar la mercancía y luego volver a mar abierto. Acordó con la condesa de desembarcar todas aquellas cajas y no pasar una sola noche en la isla sino rápidamente volver a altamar. El siempre usaba la ruta del estrecho por lo que ya estaba decidido a rodear y encontrarse con sus compradores en el puerto principal, justo donde terminaba aquella división causada por el mar.

-Capitán- se giró a mirar a la joven, caminaba tranquilamente hacia él vestida ahora con un atuendo muy sencillo- ¿Cree que podría concederme unos minutos?- subió hasta el timón. Hawk se lo entregó a Richard y juntos bajaron aquel par de peldaños para llegar a la baranda de estribor- Necesito hablar con usted sobre el viaje, además no tratamos el pago- el capitán resopló-

-Antes que nada ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?- ella asintió- Tal vez sea entrometerme demasiado y le ruego me disculpe si es una indiscreción, pero no creo que usted sea de la nobleza, y no me refiero al título. Su mismo atuendo ahora le delata, usted ha sufrido, ha viajado en barco y sabe que no es cómodo andar con esos vestidos tan grandes y cubrir el sol con hermosas sombrillas de encaje. Dígame condesa ¿Quién es realmente usted y que necesita saber del Holandés Errante?- ella se quedó en silencio-

-Soy gente sencilla- soltó finalmente- antes ganaba menos que sus hombres pero la suerte tocó a mi puerta cuando aquel anciano moribundo al no tener herederos me dejó todo lo que tenía- suspiró apoyando sus manos contra la baranda- sobre el Holandés temo no poder responder esa pregunta porque ni yo misma sé, pero lo que si, es que tengo que encontrarlo para buscar respuestas- Hawk no comprendió mucho lo que le dijo, tal vez era demasiado personal como para revelárselo-

-Entiendo condesa, no volveré a cuestionarle otra vez sobre sus razones- inclinó su cabeza frente a ella, ya se retiraba cuando le detuvo- Es verdad, disculpe mi rudeza, deseaba hablar conmigo- regresó a su lado-

-Yo también quisiera saber quien es usted, pues el trato que he recibido no ha sido el que proviene de un demonio- el sonrió ligeramente. El halcón comenzó a planear cerca de ellos, se paró en la baranda pero a una señal del capitán quien notó a la condesa algo asustada por la presencia del animal, le hizo volver al área del timón-

-No soy un pirata, tampoco un comerciante que haga todo "legalmente" mi historia es muy larga condesa, lo único que le puedo decir es que la corona inglesa me ha traicionado, y mi pago es precisamente el que usted me ayude a vengarme- ella le miró un tanto asustada- todos sabemos de las injusticias que ha causado el gobierno del Comodoro Beckett, pues el gobernador solo es un muñeco que usa a su antojo, tal vez usted no esté enterada pero ese hombre ha destruido muchas islas, acabado con muchas vidas solo por su ambición. Se que busca algo, pero no sabría decirle exactamente que es…

-Así que por eso no podíamos andar libremente entre las islas, ese Comodoro buscaba algo- dedujo ella- ¿Y si es tan malvado? Si no han podido ustedes detenerlo ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarle? Aunque piénselo bien capitán, las venganzas nunca son buenas

-No solo lo hago por mí, sino también por todos, pero no puedo negar que ese hombre arruinó mi vida. Todo sería muy diferente ahora, lo peor es que no solo acabó conmigo, sino con mi familia entera para beneficiar a otros. La única manera en que podría ayudarme es hablando con su majestad, se que usted puede hacerlo, yo he mandado cartas, las he llevado personalmente pero se que el rey no las recibe-

-¿En serio es tan malvado como para llegar a ese punto capitán…-

-Niños muertos, mujeres mancilladas, las horcas llenos de hombres o piras ardiendo- ella le miró horrorizada- se que suena terrible, cosas que una dama no debería ni imaginarse. Me disculpo una vez mas pero ahora por ser tan rudo. Milady yo la llevaré hasta el fin del mundo si así me lo pide, pero debe volver a salvo y pagarme con ese favor. Es una súplica no solo mía sino de todas las islas que pertenecen a la corona- su voz sonaba sincera y desesperada. ¿Qué le habría hecho el comodoro al capitán para que le guardara tanto rencor? Podría asegurar que él era la razón principal por la cual se había convertido en ese demonio que muchos temían.

-De acuerdo, es un trato capitán- concedió finalmente. Hawk tomó su mano y la besó con sumo respeto-

-Se lo agradezco en verdad condesa - ella asintió. Llamó entonces su atención algo en la distancia lo cual señaló, el capitán se giró hacia donde ella le mostraba-

-En el mar también hay espejismos condesa, pareciera un navío pero no lo es, hizo una señal a uno de los hombres que pasaba, éste le trajo un telescopio- Como puede ver no hay nada- se lo entregó a la condesa, ésta escudriñó por la mirilla-

-Hubiera podido jurar que lo era- admitió algo avergonzada-

-Muy pocos barcos toman esta ruta hacia Deri para luego rodearla, la mayoría son piratas como la capitana Ana María y Hector Barbossa, o comerciantes que desean acortar el camino, como Axel Turner y …-

-¿Cómo dice?- le interrumpió ella- ¿Ha dicho Axel Turner?- preguntó emocionada-

-Sí, el capitán del Greed of the Ocean ¿Le conoce?- ella asintió-

-Cielo santo, he estado buscando información sobre él desde hace tiempo sin saber que usted le conocía. ¡Esto es increíble!- el capitán sonrió al verla emocionada- él es mi hermanastro, bueno somos hijos de padres diferentes pero su madre y mi padre se casaron ya teniéndonos a ambos-

-Ahora veo, es por eso del interés en el Holandés Errante, usted debió crecer escuchando la leyenda del padre del capitán, De William Turner, el amo de ese navío fantasma- la joven sintió que le lanzaban agua fría al escuchar aquello-

-¿el padre de Axel?- apenas si pudo articular la pregunta, al capitán le extrañó su reacción- No, eso no puede ser, me contó la leyenda pero el solo mencionó que su padre murió en altamar, no que fuera el capitán- sintió que las piernas se le quedaban sin fuerza y el corazón se le aceleraba ¿Acaso el hombre que veía en el navío era….

-Me extraña que no lo sepa Condesa, si se criaron juntos, además dicen que él es el vivo retrato de su padre…

-No le he visto en diez años- se apresuró a decir ella- Se parecían, eso era- hablaba ahora para sí misma, solo ella comprendía lo que estaba pasando, él nunca le confesó del todo la verdad pero… ¿Por qué?-Pero él… no me lo dijo…

-¿Condesa esta bien? – ella asintió- Tal vez por cuestiones de seguridad nunca se lo dijo, sobre todo porque podrían rastrearlo a él o a su madre y encontrar el cofre del hombre muerto-

-Entonces lo que está dentro es el corazón del padre de Axel, por eso Elizabeth lo dejó, no soportó esperar diez años-concluyó-

-¿condesa? Condesa por favor perdóneme que insista pero dígame si se encuentra bien….

-Entonces él es… él es…- finalmente las fuerzas abandonaron el resto de su cuerpo y se desvaneció frente a Hawk, aquello era demasiado, no era posible, tenía que haber un error-

-¡Condesa! ¡Condesa respóndame!- la atrapó en sus brazos- ¡Rápido, busquen a la dama de compañía de la condesa! – Ordenó para luego llevarla al camarote. Gyssell estaba explorando una de las bodegas cuando escuchó los gritos que le llamaban e inmediatamente acudió al auxilio de su niña-

-¿Qué ha pasado capitán? ¡¿Qué tiene mi niña!- la colocaron en aquel cómodo lecho dentro del camarote. Gyssell pidió algo de agua y mojó un paño para luego colocarlo sobre el rostro y luego en la frente de Ainel- ¿Cómo fue que se desmayó?-

-Solo conversaba con ella sobre el capitán William Turner, el padre de su hermanastro Axel- Hawk siguió contándole todo lo que le dijo. Gyssell los hizo salir, casi se pone tan fría como la condesa, finalmente ella sabía toda la historia, el hombre de sus sueños era el padre de Axel, era él quien le atormentaba cada noche y sabía no le desagradaba del todo a la joven, era normal su reacción. Gyssell intuía que su niña estaba enamorada de esa ilusión que representaba el capitán y por eso su obsesión por encontrar el Holandés Errante, ahora tal vez las cosas cambiarían y su manera de pensar seria diferente, pues como le diría a Axel, si es que se lo topaba en su camino, que su hermana, estaba perdiendo la cabeza por su padre.

Dirigía a sus hombres en los confines del mundo, pronto el sol caería y de nuevo la noche llegaría a él, esa que desde hacía semanas solo le hacía infeliz pues no albergaba ilusión alguna. Debía olvidarse de ello, pronto se cumplirían otros diez años más y podría volver a tierra, estar al lado de su hijo y disfrutar aunque fuera por poco tiempo de esa vida que le fue arrancada tan rápidamente.

Suspiró, aquella última alma era la de una dama, se había lanzado de un acantilado llena de dolor por la pérdida de su pequeño hijo. Creyó que las lágrimas se le habían terminado pero ahí estaban una vez mas, uniéndose a esa otra pena que no se atrevía a confiarle a nadie.

Decidió tomar un descanso, llegó a su habitación y lentamente se desabotonó su camisa, deseando encontrarse con esos ojos que no solo detallaban su cuerpo sino también su alma. El solo recordarlos le hacía estremecerse. Poco a poco las prendas fueran cayendo dejando a su perfecta desnudez pero ella no apareció. Decepcionado se metió entre las sábanas donde cada noche deseaba apareciera bajo ellas, brindándole ese cobijo que necesitaba, ese calor, esa pasión, ese deseo salvaje de ser un hombre por completo solo por el hecho de hacer gozar a una mujer al entregarle todo de sí.

Sus caricias eran una tortura para sus solitarias noches, los recuerdos eran mas nítidos sobre todo en aquellos momentos donde tenía la tonta idea de que podía provocarle, incitarla a aparecer, enviándole en su varonía erguida un mensaje que gritaba lo mucho que la deseaba, era una tentación en la cual deseaba cayera pronto, pues sin ella, su existencia volvería a ser tan vacía y fría.

-Te deseo tanto- murmuró para sí mismo- si tan solo aparecieras te haría el amor como a ninguna.- su cuerpo reaccionó a esa petición una vez mas, llenando su mente de fantasías que por el momento le eran suficientes pero no por mucho tiempo- ¿Por qué me provocas? ¿Por qué me incitas a esto cuando mi mente solo debe estar ocupada en mis deberes? Te necesito… eres una esperanza para mi alma…

Cerró sus ojos, con su imagen es que se quedó profundamente dormido. Cuando despertó por la mañana observó con tristeza que su única compañía eran las sábanas y los grandes almohadones. Tal vez no volvería. Pero si apenas habían pasado cinco días ¿Por qué le parecía cada uno una eternidad?

Se incorporó y creyó escuchar una suave voz "William Turner" se vistió rápidamente, ella estaba en problemas, lo sabía. Pero… ¿Cómo podría ayudarla?

-Algo está pasando contigo… ¿Qué te ocurre? Sea lo que sea por favor resiste- sabia que era algo en lo cual todavía no podía intervenir, pero sentía su presencia en el mar, ella estaba ahí, en sus dominios y la buscaría como fuera.

-¡Rápido! ¡Despierten todos que vamos a emerger!- ordenó a sus hombres sobre la cubierta, de pronto creyó escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ese que creía estaba todavía enterrado en aquel cofre bajo los cimientos de la casa de Elizabeth y su hijo- ¿Qué está pasando Axel? Esos latidos se escuchan en el mar, no bajo tierra…-

En el Cursed Demon reinaba un extraño silencio. Hawk había ordenado hicieran el menor ruido posible para poder dejar descansar a la condesa, habían pasado ya muchas horas y no despertaba. Estaba sumida en una especie de trance, por momentos abría los ojos y miraba a su fiel Gyssell pero pronto los volvía a cerrar perdiéndose en un profundo sueño. En éste la condesa no dejaba de observar a aquel hombre, el padre de Axel, quien en lo alto del mástil del Holandés Errante observaba hacia mar abierto.

Hawk decidió que siguieran a toda vela, necesitaba que un médico la examinara y pronto. Deri quedaba mas cerca que Lancylotte, comenzaban ya a rodear para dirigirse al estrecho por lo que dar la vuelta e ir directo a puerto sería demasiado arriesgado, estaba enterado que uno de los compradores que le esperaba tenía su propio médico, el cual siempre viajaba con él y éste seguramente podría atender a la chica.

Se sentía algo culpable, sabía que lo que le dijo le afectó. Casi cada hora preguntaba a Gyssell sobre su estado, pero seguía siendo el mismo. Tenía ya medio día así. La desesperación comenzaba a invadir su rostro. Finalmente se decidió y se acercó a la dama que cuidaba de la condesa.

-¿Lo que está pasando es culpa mía?- cuestionó mirando hacia el suelo, sin atreverse siquiera a mirar a los ojos a la mujer- ¿fue mi indiscreción la causa de que esto pasara? si es así dígamelo por favor, quiero ayudar a la condesa, saber cual fue mi error…- la mujer le tomó de las manos-

-Levanta la mirada jovencito, tu no sabías que esto pasaría, yo debí contarle a mi niña Ainel lo que faltaba de esta historia, si sería imprudente que te contara el porque, pero puedo decirte que algo muy fuerte la une al Holandés y tal vez también al capitán Turner y no me refiero a su hermano- Hawk clavó sus ojos verdes en ella y besó sus manos unidas a las suyas- Eres un buen hombre, no comprendo quien te puso ese sobrenombre tan horrible-

-Eso es porque no me ha visto enojado mi hermosa dama, tampoco en combate- se giró a mirar a la condesa quien parecía dormir algo intranquila- Me retiro para que siga atendiéndola, en unas cuantas horas mas pasaremos el estrecho de Deri, en la cueva donde quedé de verme con los compradores, un médico la atenderá ¿Cree que la condesa resista?- la mujer asintió-

-Ella es fuerte, ha salido de muchas cosas peores- Hawk inclinó su cabeza a la vez que colocaba su mano en el pecho, sonrió para luego retirarse dejando a Gyssell confundida, ese saludo, ya lo había visto varias veces y seguía pensando era típico de los miembros de la corte inglesa.

Permaneció a su lado, por momentos pensaba que tenía fiebre pero colocaba su mano sobre la frente de la joven y la temperatura estaba normal. Deliraba cosas que no podía comprender, palabras sueltas y extrañas que nunca antes había escuchado.

-Parte… Barco- murmuró- parte... Tripulación…- repitió una y otra vez- corazón, triste, cofre…- la dama no sabía que decir o hacer-

-Mi niña… por favor ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Déjame ayudarte…- sabía que lo que ocurría no tenía que ver con enfermedades sino con algo mas profundo, tal vez un dolor en el alma-

-muerte… arrancar, tu no….- creyó escuchar ahora un sollozo y luego ver como una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de la joven- ¡Tu no!- gritó con mas fuerza, sus manos se empuñaron contra las sábanas que le cubrían, su cuerpo se sacudía de un lado a otro.

-¡Mi niña por favor! ¡Reacciona!- gritó ella llamando la atención de todos los que estaban afuera. De pronto la condesa se incorporó bruscamente quedando sentada contra el respaldo de la cama-

-El murió, murió por salvarla, sufre… sufre como nadie, yo tengo que hacer algo, por eso estoy aquí, ese es mi deber- nadie comprendió a que se refería- Tengo que encontrarlo-seguía sumida en aquel trance, sus ojos solo podían ver la enorme caja que estaba sobre una de las sillas en el camarote- Tengo que encontrarlo- parecía poseída por una extraña fuerza. Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Gyssell, pensando que finalmente la obsesión de la condesa la había arrastrado a la locura, estaba a punto de estallar en llanto cuando notó como la mirada de la joven cambió.

-¿Mi niña?- cuestionó ella, a su lado estaban Hawk y Richard-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estoy en cama? ¿Qué pasó?- las lágrimas finalmente resbalaron por el rostro de la mujer, pero ésta vez de felicidad. La abrazó sin decirle nada, ella no comprendió el gesto- ¿Por qué lloras Gyssell?- ella seguía sin responderle-¿Qué me pasó?- siguió cuestionando y finalmente limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo es que la mujer se atrevió a hablar-

-Estabas… no se, como dormida, luego decías cosas que no comprendía. Parece que te afectó el saber finalmente quien es el capitán del Holandés Errante- la chica entonces se llevó la mano al rostro-

-Es cierto… ¿tu lo sabías? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- su pregunta no sonaba a reproche sino mas bien a curiosidad- He estado viendo al padre de Axel y…- el ruido de un cañón en la distancia las hizo guardar silencio- ¡eso fue muy cerca!- exclamó la condesa y los hombres salieron de la habitación rápidamente-

-Ni se te ocurre moverte que yo iré a ver- la mujer se incorporó, afuera había demasiado movimiento. Observó en la distancia, el cielo se llenaba de grandes cortinas de humo que provenían del estrecho de Deri, lugar al que se dirigían, inmediatamente la mujer se acercó a Hawk quien desde el timón maniobraba el barco- ¿Qué pasa capitán?- el ruido de otro cañonazo por poco la deja sorda, aquello fue todavía mas cerca-

-Es el barco del Comodoro Beckett, está enfrentándose al Greed of the Ocean, el barco que capitanea Axel Turner- sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verla subir aquellos peldaños que daban al timón-

-¿Es Axel? ¿Axel está en problemas?- cuestionó la condesa-

-Te dije que no te movieras de tu cama- le reprendió Gyssell-

-Condesa….- apenas pudo decir él-

-Llévenos hacia allá, si esta luchando tenemos que ayudarle- los cañonazos se escuchaban cada vez mas y mas cerca-

-¡Es una locura! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a eso! ¡Capitán debe llevarnos lejos, estoy segura que Axel sabrá como deshacerse de aquel enemigo!- soltó con confianza Gyssell-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Tenemos que ayudarle! – Insistió la joven-

-El Bloody Rider esta muy bien armado, es el mejor de la flota del comodoro, no se preocupe milady- miró después a la dama- temo contradecirle mi querida Gyssell pero yo ya estoy en la ruta a la batalla.- sonrió ligeramente. La condesa emocionada le dio las gracias- Juntos tal vez podamos hacer algo- la condesa sabía que Hawk no solo actuaba por ayudarle sino también para conseguir sus propios fines y ese era darle su buen merecido a Jhon Beckett-

-¿Pero se da cuenta de lo que hace?- chilló Gyssell- ¡Nos está exponiendo tanto a mi como a la condesa! ¿Qué pasará si no ganan? ¿Si ese barco esta tan bien armado que nos destruyera a ambos?-

-Me decepciona su falta de confianza Gyssell- respondió él con una voz muy suave que escondía algo de decepción- no se preocupe, le garanticé tanto su seguridad como la de la condesa, así que no tiene nada porque temer- sus palabras le tranquilizaron apenas un poco. El ruido de aquella contienda comenzaba a hacerse mas patente- Necesito que ambas permanezcan en mi camarote

-Gracias capitán-volvió a decir la condesa y el asintió moviendo su cabeza, mientras tanto, ella como su dama se encerraban en aquella habitación.

-¡muy bien señores! ¡Vamos a darle una mano al capitan Turner y matar a esos malditos ingleses traidores!- la cubierta se llenó de silbidos y vítores- ¡les demostraremos de que estamos hechos! ¡Preparen los cañones!- "si capitán" se escuchó en todo el lugar.

El Cursed Demon era uno de los pocos barcos que fue construido de una madera muy especial. El mismo Hawk se encargó de traerla desde África, transportada en el otro par de barcos que poseía, la mas resistente en todo el mundo. Así mismo, se trajo de la misma china aquel montón de cañones que formaban dos hileras a lado de babor y estribor, de metal ligero pero no por eso menos potentes, mismos que hacían el barco fuera demasiado rápido pues no perdía velocidad debido a su peso. Eran diez, cada uno al mando de sus hombres mas confiables mientras el principal, escondido tras del área del timón era doble.

Conforme se iban acercando los hombres se preparaban con cuerdas para abordar el Bloody Rider y el Greed of the Ocean quien parecía estar en graves problemas. El joven saludó al capitán Turner ordenando fueran disparados tres de los cañones los cuales impactaron directamente en el Bloody Rider como si fueran uno solo. Levantó su mano y la respuesta fue la misma desde aquella otra embarcación. Sin embargo, el Bloody Rider también respondió a su ataque lanzando dos enormes balas que se impactaron en cubierta.

-¡malditos sean!- maniobró el timón una vez mas. Esquivó varias balas que terminaron impactándose en el mar, de manera que quedó frente a él mientras el Greed atacaba desde estribor-

-¡acabemos con él!- Soltó el capitán tan fuerte que su grito fue escuchado por el capitán Turner-

-¡vamos hawk!- fue la respuesta desde el otro lado.

El Cursed Demon no podía acomodarse paralelo al Bloody Rider debido a lo angosto de aquel estrecho en el mar. Pero esto no impedía que sus hombres pudieran abordar la cubierta y comenzar a atacar. Hawk desenvainó su espada, el acero brilló con la luz del sol y entonces aquella personalidad tan conocida para muchos apareció. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y fieros, tomó una cuerda y abordó el barco enemigo. Eran cientos, no entendía como el comodoro pudo subir tantas personas a su barco. Comenzó a avanzar entre ellos, no demostrando compasión y mucho menos piedad. Su espada era certera, letal, como la de aquel otro capitán que también hacía lo suyo a bordo de su barco.

-¡Linnet hija, no te quedes ahí, rapido toma una de las cuerdas!- Hawk ubicó al comodoro no muy lejos de ahí, volteó hacia donde él miraba y se encontró al capitán Turner observando a aquella mujer. Un rival se acercaba y él continuaba distraído, sacó el mosquete y mientras daba una estocada mortal a un enemigo, su mano siempre con una puntería aguda apretó el gatillo que acabó con aquel otro. Turner le agradeció levantando su mano- ¡Ten cuidado que tu hermana desea verte con vida!- aquello provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Axel.

-¡¿Ainel esta contigo?- el volvió a asentir mientras su espada seguía atravesando enemigos, pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta pues Linnet comenzó a correr hacia una de las cuerdas. Hawk notaba que aquella mujer perturbaba a Turner. ¿Linnet? ¿Acaso estaba en su poder la hija del comodoro? Tomando una cuerda más se balanceó ahora hasta llegar al Greed of the Ocean.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Ves como mi padre no va a ceder? ¡Vino a rescatarme! ¡Y me alegro por ello! ¡Pues así no tendrás lo que quieres! ¿Lo ves? ¡Mi padre es una buena persona!- soltó ella rabiosa-

-¡Por mi honor que no lo es!- tembló al ver aquella imponente figura que se acercaba a ella- El comodoro Beckett es el ser mas vil que existe- esos ojos, fríos, llenos de rabia y odio ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué esas luces verdes se encendían tan temibles al mencionar el apellido de su padre? Esa era la mirada de un hombre lleno de rencor, pero a la vez podría jurar que de dolor-

-¡No! ¡Tú también mientes! ¡Todos mienten!- soltó ella- ¡papá! ¡Ayudame por favor! ¡Papá!- se llevó las manos al rostro-

-¡hija! ¡Hija!- bramaba desesperado desde el Bloody Rider el comodoro- ¡Le daré lo que quiera a quien rescate a mi hija! ¡Les doy mi palabra!- ordenó y varios soldados comenzaron a balancearse hacia el Greed of the Ocean-

-Si tanto el importaras viniera él mismo por ti- le aseguró con rabia el capitán Turner- Hawk- ambos se estrecharon las muñecas- Gracias-

-Esto todavía no termina. Será mejor que la cuides, si salimos de ésta yo mismo le haré ver lo equivocada que está- le ofreció Hawk-

-Tu historia, eso si será algo interesante para que ella escuche…-

-¡malditos! ¡Malditos sean los dos!- escucharon y miraron hacia el Bloody Rider. Aquella bala de cañón apuntaba justo donde estaban ambos, Linnet continuaba a su lado ¿Sería posible que su padre se atreviera a detonarlo?-

-¡papá nooooooooo!- gritó ella horrorizada al verlo encender la mecha-

-¡a un lado!- Axel empujó a Hawk y tomó entre sus brazos a Linnet, solo había una forma de escapar de aquello. Se lanzaron hacia el mar entre los gritos de todos los que cayeron debido a esa puntería también muy certera que causó una gran explosión y posteriormente una mas grande, pues parte de las llamas llegaron hasta la bodega donde la pólvora provocó una reacción en cadena que terminó destruyendo todo el Greed of the Ocean.

-¡Linnet! ¡Linnet!- gritaba beckett desde la cubierta- ¿qué he hecho? ¡Linnet! ¡Linnet! ¡Busquenla imbésiles, y quiero a turner vivo!- muchos se lanzaron hacia el mar, el ataque parecía haberse detenido por un momento. El comodoro miró entonces aquella cuerda que pendía de su navío. Hawk debió saltar justo a tiempo para tomarla y así salvar su vida. El Comodoro sacó su mosquete del cinturón, sonrió complacido cuando una vez mas haciendo gala de su puntería clavó aquella bala en el abdomen de su enemigo- Hawk se retorció de dolor en cuanto aquel impacto le dejó casi sin respiración, pero no iba a darse por vencido, había soportado mas pruebas de dolor que aquella. Se balanceó rápidamente, de manera que a pesar de su herida hizo fallar al Comodoro en las dos veces que volvió a detonar aquel gatillo. Éste ordenó a sus hombres que le persiguieran pero les fue imposible. Aún herido le combatían con un horror que los dejaba a algunos sin movimiento, perdidos en el infierno de aquellos ojos que llameaban de color verde.

-¡Hawk!- escuchó una voz, Richard disparaba a los hombres a su alrededor y le lanzó una cuerda misma que le llevó directo al Cursed Demon.

-¡Eso no! ¡Tu no vas a escapar!- aquel cañón se detonó e impactó en el camarote del capitán. Las paredes de éste se resquebrajaron. Observó entonces como la condesa se aferraba a esa enorme caja que cuidaba con tanto recelo, el suelo a sus pies finalmente cedió. Gyssell alcanzó a correr hacia la puerta y salir a cubierta pero ella no, se precipitó al mar aferrada a ese gran tesoro.

-¡condesa! ¡condesaaaaa!- bramó él mientras el grito de Gyssell también horrorizaba a todos los presentes, pero en cuanto su cuerpo tocó el mar ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba.

Las profundidades temblaron, el mar rugió embravecido y terminando de encerrar al Bloody Rider, apareciendo a sus espaldas es que aquel navío emergió de las aguas, mostrando su inmenso poderío de leyenda. El agua bajaba a borbotones desde su cubierta, las velas que los relatos juraban estaban hechas jirones lucían esplendorosas, blancas, pero no por ello dejaba de imponer aún mas respeto que cualquier otro barco que exista. Sus cañones fueron certeros, desde lo alto, en el área del timón aquellos ojos marrones escudriñaban todo, sus poderosos brazos sostenían con gentileza y fuerza a la vez aquel cuerpo que él mismo acunó contra su fornido pecho. A sus pies se revelaba el contenido de aquella caja, un antiguo cofre donde se juraba desde dentro se podía escuchar el latido de un corazón.

-El Holandés Errante- apenas pudo balbucear Hawk mientras se desplomaba en la cubierta con su camisa oscura llena de sangre-

-¡Retírense o los acabaré!- rugió su voz junto con el mar una vez mas. Tanto el Bloody Rider como el Cursed Demon comenzaron a tomar rumbos diferentes huyendo de aquel rostro idéntico al desaparecido Capitán Axel Turner-

-¡Mi niña! ¡Mi niña Ainel!- se escuchó la voz de Gyssell pero nadie pareció prestarle atención. Hawk yacía desmayado sostenido por Richard mientras el resto de los hombres contemplaban con temor al Señor del Mar.

Beckett no podía creer lo que ocurría, ese cofre al parecer lo tenía Hawk y al caer al mar llamó al aterrador capitán inmortal. Ordenó la retirada, si el Bloody Rider recibía un impacto mas sería completamente destruido, el cual podría provenir tanto del Holandés Errante como del Cursed Demon. Richard tomando el mando del navío de su capitán también ordenó la retirada.

-¡No podemos irnos! ¡Mi niña está con él!- bramó Gyssell a Richard-

-Se que el Capitán del Holandés Errante no le hará daño, si dice que es el padre de Axel, quien considera como una hermana a la condesa no se atreverá a siquiera tocarla- su argumento era válido, además finalmente su niña tendría la respuesta a lo que deseaba, eso era lo que buscó en aquella isla, en Cálix, donde antiguamente vivieron. Ella guardaba en esa caja el cofre del hombre muerto- Debemos buscar ayuda. Hawk no resistirá mucho tiempo con una herida así…- pero la mujer parecía no escucharle, se quedó atónita observando como ahora el Holandés Errante desaparecía ante sus ojos, hundiéndose una vez mas entre las aguas, junto a los escombros del Greed of the Ocean.

-¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Mi niño Axel no se ve por ningún lado! ¡Ainel se fue con ese hombre! ¡Y Hawk está herido!-

-En lugar de lamentarse debería ayudarme, tenemos que llevarlo a Lancylotte, el comodoro ya ha partido y puede dar una alerta para que nos arresten si llegamos a Deri…

Con el corazón sintiendo que le estallaría de dolor, Gyssell se apresuró a ayudarle. Acomodaron a Hawk en una de las bodegas, lavaron la herida lo mejor que pudieron y tras recoger a algunos sobrevivientes del Greed of the Ocean sobre el mar salieron a la máxima velocidad que los daños del barco se los permitía. Rogándole a Hawk que resistiera, pues el camino a Lancylotte sino descansaban era de dos jornadas. Por Axel Turner no se preocuparon, si es que estaba con vida, el estaría a salvo.


	7. Perdidos en la Selva

**Capítulo 7: Perdidos en la Selva **

Su brazo le rodeó fuertemente y juntos cayeron al fondo del océano. Éste vibró, pudo sentirlo a su alrededor. Su acompañante se movió inquieto, tanto que no notó estaba muy cerca de una formación rocosa que golpeó su cabeza dejándole inconsciente. La sangre pintó las azuladas aguas y de nuevo el mar vibró. Hubiera podido dejarle ahí, se lo merecía, era un total patán. Abandonó su cintura aquel brazo y pronto su silueta comenzó a alejarse de su presencia. No, ella no era tan cruel, le siguió nadando lo mas rápido que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron. Cuando le alcanzó lo tomó de la cintura e intentó emerger, lo logró con mucha dificultad pero ya afuera tomó un respiro. Los gritos de la batalla le alertaron, sobre todo los de uno de los hombres de su padre que pareció verlos. Ella podría emerger, pedirle que le rescatara, pero si lo hacía capturarían a Axel y su castigo sería la horca.

No tuvo tiempo de decidir, pues una extraña corriente le arrastró hundiéndola entre toda aquella espeluznante escena de batalla. Se aferró a Axel abrazándolo muy fuertemente. Era extraño, el aire debía faltarles pero no era así. Las aguas bravías seguían a su alrededor como un remolino que mas bien parecía protegerles que intentar llevarlos consigo a su perdición en el fondo del océano.

No supo más de sí, solo cerró los ojos y dejó que el tiempo pasara, pronto escuchó un fuerte oleaje romper contra las rocas, ambos se encontraban como por arte de magia en una hermosa costa. A lo lejos todavía se escuchaban los ruidos de la batalla que terminaba, pero no podía ver uno solo de los navíos. En un principio pensó esconder a Axel y pedir ayuda solo ella pero tampoco podía dejarle herido. La frente le sangraba profusamente por lo que cortando un pedazo de su vestido hizo un improvisado vendaje para que detuviera la hemorragia. No veía el estrecho, pero debían continuar en la Isla de Deri. Observó hacia el norte y se encontró con mar abierto, mientras al sur se extendía una espesa jungla. Por momentos recordó una formación rocosa en la orilla, tenía la forma de la cabeza de un león. Estaban en el extremo Noreste de Deri, donde giraron para poder entrar al estrecho y ver aquellos dos pedazos de tierra que dividían la isla en dos gracias al mar. Si caminaba al sur por la costa podrían encontrarse con el escenario de batalla. Pero estaba tan exhausta por sostener al joven y el terrible calor que hacía le agobiaba que muy pronto cayó también desmayada, sobre el cuerpo de Axel. Su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho pues yacía boca abajo, teniendo como techo aquel cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de negro por la batalla.

La cabeza le estaba estallando pero aún así abrió los ojos. El sol quemaba su piel pero el mar intentaba reconfortarle con sus frescas aguas los estragos que éste causaba. Sintió que su cuerpo pesaba, se movió apenas y notó aquella cascada de rizos acomodada sobre su pecho. Linnet estaba a su lado, cuando sintió el golpe y la conciencia le fue abandonando creyó que era su fin, que terminaría en las entrañas de aquellas aguas y terminaría reuniéndose con su padre pero no fue así.

-Mi padre, solo él pudo habernos arrastrado hasta aquí- con solo la posición del sol y el mar supo exactamente donde se encontraban- será muy difícil atravesar esta selva, esta llena de peligros- La batalla ¿Qué había pasado con Hawk y sus hombres? ¿Con su propia tripulación? Estaban a punto de ser derrotados cuando cayó al mar gracias a Beckett. Éste seguramente al no verlos emerger debía pensar que murieron y todavía Linnet seguramente seguía creyendo que era un hombre bueno. Aquella acción debería cambiar su opinión de inmediato, Tal vez por eso le salvó, pues sumido en aquella inconsciencia aún podía percibir el tacto de la joven quien no dejó de sujetarle en ni un solo momento.

Apenas la movió y ella quedó recostada bajo la arena. Axel miró alrededor para luego levantarla en brazos y llevarla hacia la sombra pues hacía demasiado calor. La colocó sobre unas enormes hojas de palmeras bajo algunos árboles tropicales que no estaban muy lejos de la orilla, tenía algo de sed por lo que consiguió algunos cocos como si fuera un experto.

-Estas palmeras no son tan altas- miró a la joven quien todavía parecía ó los cocos con algunas rocas e inmediatamente bebió su agua, guardó un poco para ella quien seguramente despertaría sedienta. La miró de reojo una vez más. Aún con aquel vestido hecho jirones y el cabello alborotado Linnet Beckett no dejaba de lucir hermosa. Ella le hizo el vendaje, tocó la tela sobre su cabeza y sonrió. Estaba seguro que no le detestaba tanto como pensaba.

Se acercó a la joven, despacio quitó aquellos rizos que le ocultaban el rostro, los colocó tras sus orejas y observó detenidamente cada una de sus facciones. Sus manos le traicionaron, cedieron a sus deseos y tocó sus mejillas, enmarcándolas mientras el corazón le latía fuertemente. Se inclinó despacio. El olor de Linnet combinado con el mar era una tentación terrible.

-Si tan solo no fueras hija de él ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la única mujer que…- cerró los ojos solo un momento, sintiendo el suave aliento de Linnet contra su rostro. Ella había suspirado entre sueños o eso parecía. A él poco le importaba que despertara y le encontrara en aquella situación. Quería sentirla cerca tan solo un momento, un minuto perdido en el tiempo y el espacio. Donde podían estar solos por completo- Linnet… mi corazón late al ritmo de tu nombre ¿Porqué me has hecho esto? No es justo- se inclinó todavía mas, besó algunos de aquellos rizos que se perdían entre su mano. Los colocó contra su mejilla, y los ojos se le cristalizaron- No se que ha ocurrido, si tu padre tiene el cofre no le importó entonces matarte para seguir conservándolo. ¿Por qué no abres los ojos de tu alma? Tu padre es malvado. Linnet, yo te protegeré de él, siempre lo haré- ella se movió bruscamente, quedando recostada de ó que fingía y probablemente le había escuchado pero pronto descubrió que no era así. Aquel cuerpecito respiraba tranquilo, en paz.

Pero el no podía estar igual que su amada, tenía miedo por su seguridad y esto le llenaba de dolor ¿Qué pasaría cuando ambos cruzaran esa selva y llegaran al puerto principal de Deri del otro lado? Probablemente le delataría con el oficial al mando. Lo cierto es que en parte Linnet Beckett tenía razón, la sacó de su hogar, la apartó de su padre, un hombre que acusaba de ser lo peor del mundo. Pero no le había quedado otra opción, no solo era el destino de su padre el que estaba en juego sino el del propio mar. ¿Podría ella comprenderlo? Otra cosa que también era importante es su hermanastra Ainel ¿Vendría con Hawk en el Cursed Demon? No había escuchado mal, le habló de ella y ahora debido a lo ocurrido perdieron la oportunidad de reencontrarse.

Se recostó de lado, se sorprendió al ver como Linnet se movía y quedaba también en esa misma posición frente a él. Observó ahora detenidamente aquella pequeña cintura, imaginó que su brazo la rodeaba suave y lentamente dejándolo caer con absoluta delicadeza. Podía incluso oler el perfume de ella que le nublaba los sentidos debido a la cercanía, pero lo que mas anhelaba es tener su calor combinándose con el suyo, perdida en su cuerpo. Aferrada a él no solo con todas sus fuerzas sino con todo su amor. Sí, tenía que admitirlo, ya la amaba.

-¿Dónde….- empezó ella quien al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a frente con su captor. Se incorporó deprisa, miró alrededor y a su mente volvió todo lo que habían vivido ese día-

-Creo que debemos pensar en lo que haremos ahora- empezó a decir el joven adivinándole el pensamiento-podemos hacer un trato- ella le miró con cara de pocos amigos- El puerto principal está del otro lado de esa espesa selva. Yo te ayudo a cruzarla y llegar a la capitanía del puerto, pero a cambio de tu libertad te pido la mía. Pues sigues siendo mi rehén- ella resopló-

-¿Rehén? Deberías estarme agradecida, sino fuera por mí te hubieras ahogado- le espetó ella- además yo puedo atravesar esa selva sola, no necesito de tu ayuda…

-¡Un momento!- le interrumpió él- estamos parejos, yo también salvé tu vida de aquella bala de cañón ¿O has olvidado que tu querido padre sin tener consideración alguna nos atacó sabiendo que estabas a bordo?- no debió decir aquello, pero Linnet tenía un carácter tan fuerte y especial que por momentos le hacía soltar comentarios o preguntas imprudentes-

-No tienes que recordármelo- su voz se escuchó con amargura- Estas feliz ¿no es así? Demostraste tu teoría sobre mi padre pero yo tengo otra y voy a pedirle una explicación para así comprobarla…

-¡Eres una necia!- soltó desesperado, no lograba comprender como es que la joven todavía creía en él- ¿Qué teoría es? ¿Qué no te vio? ¿Qué lo hizo por el bien de todos? ¡Por los mares! ¡Abre los ojos y ve la realidad!-

-¡callate! ¡Estoy segura que si te hablaran mal de tu padre no lo creerías!-

Aquello finalmente le hizo reaccionar, estaba actuando de una manera sumamente impulsiva, debía habérselo dicho mas sutilmente, con mas tacto. Por primera vez se puso en su lugar y comprendió que su amor de hija no le permitía ver mas allá-

- ¡Ahora si ya terminaste quiero atravesar esa selva y llegar al puerto!-

-¿Aceptas mi trato entonces?- ella asintió con cierta resignación- Bueno pues entonces sea bienvenida a la selva del infierno- extendió su mano cómicamente hacia donde comenzaba aquella espesura que por poco dejaba al lugar en la oscuridad.

Axel iba al frente, ayudado por su espada la cual recogió milagrosamente de la costa. Comenzaba a retirar la maleza que les cerraba el paso. Linnet observaba atenta por donde caminaba, no comprendía como es que el joven podía guiarse entre todo aquello. Pero no tenía otra opción. Debía seguirle pues no conocía el lugar y podría acabar perdida o como alimento de algún animal salvaje. Pero lo que mas le daba vueltas una y otra vez en su mente fue lo ocurrido en el Greed of the Ocean ¿Qué le había pasado a su padre? ¿Por qué disparó a sabiendas que ella estaba ahí? ¡Tenía que decírselo y la duda le carcomía!

Atravesaron un buen trecho aquellas horas, afortunadamente solo los ruidos de todas las criaturas que habitaban ese ambiente fue lo único que se manifestó frente a ellos. Axel había guardado el agua que tomó de los cocos. La transportaba en una vieja cantimplora que recuperó del montón de baúles que al parecer venían en el Cursed Demon. La notaba sedienta y le ofreció un poco, ella aceptó no de mala gana, por el contrario, hasta las gracias le dio descendiendo la mirada algo avergonzada.

-¿Faltará mucho para que lleguemos?- cuestionó ella de repente-

-Medio día a caballo, supongo que a pié un par de días- respondió él, seguían andando entre la espesura-

-Tal vez si vamos mas rápido podamos lograrlo en menos tiempo- comentó ella-

-Este lugar esta lleno de peligros y no solo me refiero a los animales sino también a los pantanos y plantas extrañas que viven aquí-

-No creo que sea para tanto-alardeó ella-

-¿Lo crees así? Yo pienso que una "señorita" como tu no llegaría ni a medio camino sola- la joven se detuvo- ¿Qué? No es mas que la verdad, yo conozco este lugar, alguna vez lo exploré cuando era mas joven, en cambio tu, no tienes ni idea de donde estamos-

-¡Eres un odioso! ¡Si yo me lo propusiera por supuesto que podría cruzar el lugar sola!- era su ego herido el que hablaba, lo cierto es que si le causaba algo de temor quedarse sola pero no iba a darle el gusto de burlarse-

-No podrías ni dar un solo paso sin mí Señorita Beckett, así que será mejor que sigamos- en efecto los dio pero ella no le siguió. La joven se giró y comenzó a andar hacia el lado opuesto- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Tal vez si voy en esta otra dirección pueda llegar antes que tú, o puedo volver al mar y rodear la isla

Axel sonrió, era tan orgullosa.

-Bien, haz lo que prefieras, pero no quiero que en cuanto pase algo vengas a mi llorando porque…

-¡Una serpiente!- gritó horrorizada y Axel volvió inmediatamente haciendo una mueca al sitio desde donde ella estaba, paralizada por la imagen de aquel animal enrollándose muy cerca de la rama mas baja de un árbol, justo por donde ella pasaba.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte

Enseguida pensó que Axel era un idiota, no podía moverse en lo absoluto, estaba petrificada.

La serpiente siseó asustándole todavía más. Finalmente su temor e instinto de supervivencia pudo mas y olvidándose de todo comenzó a retroceder, en cuanto lo hizo la serpiente mostró sus terribles colmillos y se lanzó al ataque. Linnet gritó y cerró sus ojos. La serpiente quedó a solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella pues Axel con su mano la tenía tomada por la cabeza, con aquellas venenosas armas a la vista, completamente dominada. Sacó una daga que todavía tenía entre sus ropas y de un solo tajo le cortó la cabeza, terminando así con el peligro. Linnet se quedó maravillada con la manera en la que actuó contra esa bestia.

-Te dije que no te movieras, además no puedes dar un solo paso sin mí, será mejor que no insistas y continuemos

Ella le miró todavía mas avergonzada que hacía un momento. A él nada le costaba dejarle morir para poder ser libre, sin embargo no lo hizo, salvó su vida y venciendo su orgullo es que le agradeció como pudo, apenas susurrando esa palabra que él no estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar en ella "Gracias".

Se acercó un poco más, percibía su temor, todo su cuerpo temblaba horrorizado por lo que acababa de contemplar, y seguramente al verlo asesinar a ese animal se alimentaría en ella todavía más la idea de que era un palurdo. Un patán al que solo le interesaba su propio bienestar y alardear enfrente de los demás.

-Iba a morderme- soltó ella de repente. Lejos de pensar lo que Axel creía, una confusión aún mas profunda reinaba en su interior ¿Le había salvado arriesgándose él mismo? ¿Por qué? Estaban en medio de aquel terrible lugar y en lugar de desear deshacerse de ella parecía en verdad ayudar. Percibió su olor, se acercaba todavía mas a ella, temblaba, tal vez no solo de pánico por lo ocurrido sino por lo que estaba sintiendo. Observó sus brazos, quería perderse en ellos para sentirse protegida, a salvo, sabía que estando junto a él nada malo podría ocurrirle.

-¿Estas bien?

Su voz fue dulce, tierna, como nunca pensó podría escucharla ¿En verdad estaba preocupado? Aquellos ojos tan únicos parecían sinceros al igual que la expresión de su rostro. Fue su mano la que actuó por ella, tocó apenas la mejilla de Axel pera luego asentir, maravillándose con su suavidad, con el cosquilleo que aquel vello facial perfectamente distribuido causaba en sus dedos.

-Gracias, ahora lo estoy- pensó en decírselo pero fue su cuerpo no sus labios los que le traicionaron y se perdió en aquellas formas, abrazándolo finalmente como lo deseaba. Su calor era exquisito, envolvente e irresistible. Él al parecer no supo como reaccionar por unos momentos, pero poco después la rodeó suavemente-

-Te prometo que voy a llevarte a salvo al puerto, no tengas miedo, estás conmigo. No permitiré que nada malo te ocurra, lo juro- susurró en su oído y la joven se apartó. Al mirarlo, una sensación poderosa hizo vibrar no solo su cuerpo sino también su alma. A pesar de usar aquella camisa toda raída, con suciedad de la batalla, el pelo alborotado, recogido en una cola y esos ojos marrones e intensos observándola detenidamente y con determinación, le pareció increíblemente sensual.

Se asustó así misma de lo que pensaba, desconocía su proceder, no era el propio a una dama por lo que se apartó y le pidió siguieran adelante, quería llegar lo mas pronto posible a puerto y olvidarse de todo lo que su corazón le estaba gritando en aquel momento: Que Axel Turner, no solo era apuesto, sino era también el ser mas delicioso y excitante que jamás hubiera conocido.

Esos labios, tan exquisitos, con un sabor a lujuria que todavía podía recordar tan bien. Los deseaba, para ella el que le volviera a besar era un sueño imposible pues siempre serían enemigos. Cada que Axel se le acercaba sentía como en su interior ardía ese beso. Su sabor llenaba cada fibra de su boca y se esparcía por toda ella haciendo que su garganta ardiera y el calor se trasmitiera a todo su cuerpo. Se quedaba por momentos también contemplando su espalda, su cuerpo firme y esbelto. Perderse en él debía ser la gloria. Nunca había sentido todo aquello, esa emoción tan intensa que llenaba todo su ser y la hacía feliz y triste a la vez. ¿Sería eso amor? ¿Eran todas esas emociones lo que los poetas y autores escribían? Sino lo era ¿entonces que? Solo ese sentimiento tan bello que Axel Turner le inspiraba podría compararse a esas palabras hermosas que en muchas ocasiones leyó, que le parecieron algunas veces demasiado trilladas y cursis, pero ahora descubría que eran reales, y también la manera en como fueron inspiradas, pues si tuviera una pluma tal vez no le alcanzaría ni todo el papel del mundo para poder expresar lo que en aquel momento le desbordaba.

-Si, se que él es lo mas importante, lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo que tanto rogué que ocurriera antes de que me condenaran a esa vida al lado de un hombre que no me despierta la mas mínima emoción. Pero es tan difícil, tan duro aceptar que no es para mí, que lo encontré pero debo decirle adiós- pensaba calladamente-mi enemigo ¡Que ironía! ¿Por qué le quiero si habla mal de mi padre? ¿Por qué le adoro cuando mi corazón solo debería generar odio hacia él? ¿Por qué esta maldita contradicción? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vi en el si solo es un patán? ¿Un bandido? No es solo sentido de la aventura o deseo de tener una vida excitante, tal vez fueron sus atenciones, su ternura al tocarme al caer del caballo. No… fue desde que su caballerosidad y gallardía me elogió en aquel salón cuando a punta de espada, por poco terminó con su vida.

-¿Estas bien Linnet?- su voz la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos- Debes fijarte en donde pisas, hay una zona pantanosa muy cerca- ella asintió ruborizada, él no supo porque, pero para Linnet era como si con aquellos ojos pudiera leer sus pensamientos y adivinar con cada movimiento de su cuerpo lo que su corazón guardaba y reflexionaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que lo vieran, se veía como si fuera tierra firme pero al lanzar una roca algo grande ambos contemplaron como se fue hundiendo poco a poco. La única forma de atravesar era por encima, algunas lianas colgaban de los enormes árboles, ayudándose de ellas podrían pasar hacia el otro lado.

-Igual que los monos- pensó en voz alta, ya que saltar sería algo imposible, sobre todo para Linnet, quien adivinó sus intenciones.

-¿Piensas que no puedo hacerlo verdad?- cuestionó mirándole directamente a los ojos, esta vez ella leyendo sus pensamientos- si estuve a punto de clavarte una espada no veo porque no pueda lanzarme al otro lado usando esa liana- el sonrió por lo bajo, tan bellamente orgullosa como siempre.

-¡Espera! Debes revisar antes que esté firme-le advirtió él y Linnet comenzó a tirar fuertemente de cada una de ellas.

Tomando el impulso adecuado podría llegar rápido hacia el otro lado ya que estaban muy bien enrolladas en aquellas fuertes ramas de uno de los árboles más grandes.

Cuando le vio toda la intención de saltar es que se apresuró a también tomar una liana y saltar justo después que ella lo hiciera, el pantano no era muy ancho pero si calculaban mal terminarían en sus profundidades.

Linnet no se dio cuenta que su liana estaba firme gracias a otra rama que estaba enrollada a la que la sostenía. Pensó que era una sola enorme que sin ningún problema resistiría su peso, sin embargo al saltar una de éstas se desenredó de la otra acabando así con su resistencia. La joven escuchó el crujir de aquella madera que se había debilitado, sin pensarlo dos veces Axel alargó su mano hasta sujetar la de la joven, todo ocurrió en segundos, él solo pensó en ella pues su liana también empezaba a ceder debido al peso de los dos. La lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro lado. Linnet apenas llegó, él saltó también pero no pudo lograrlo, sus manos quedaron sujetas al borde del pantano, desde cuyo fondo sus piernas luchaban por no ser succionadas por aquella abominación de la naturaleza. La joven apenas pudo reaccionar, alcanzó las manos de Axel pero algo bajo él terminó de vencerle y en un segundo se hundió.

-¡no! ¡Axel lucha! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí! ¡Por favor!- llamó una y otra vez, mirando hacia aquel horrible lugar, pensando en lo tonta y confiada que había sido. Debió escucharle, revisar todo con mayor atención y el precio a su orgullo fue el perderlo- ¡tienes que salir! ¡No te rindas!- gritó con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz. El corazón comenzaba a martillearle, sudaba frío, los ojos se le empañaban de lágrimas cuando entonces observó aquellos dedos emerger con una fuerza increíble. No sabiendo de sí los alcanzó, tiró de ellos como si la vida se le fuera a ir en ellos y gritó emocionada cuando emergió por completo su cabeza. Apoyando sus pies y tirando cada vez mas y mas, sin saber como es que su cuerpo resguardaba tanta energía, finalmente logró sacarlo con un fuerte tirón el cual la hizo desfallecer, con aquel cuerpo cubierto de fango sobre ella.

Ambos respiraban de manera agitada, aún entre toda aquella suciedad ella podría contemplar aquellos ojos que jamás pensó volvería a tener tan cerca. Pero hubo algo que la alertó, miró hacia unos arbustos al lado de ambos y sin pensarlo extrajo la espada de Axel de su vaina y con esa misma fuerza que demostró tener lo lanzó a un lado y con el acero aún lleno de barro atravesó aquel feroz gato montés que rugía y ya se echaba sobre sus presas.

-¡Linnet!- soltó él al ver al animal sobre ella. La espada le atravesaba de lado a lado, pero de cualquier forma podría haberle hecho daño por lo que se apresuró a retirar aquella bestia sobre la joven, notando que solo sus brazos tenían algunos rasguños producto de sus filosas garras- ¿Estas bien?- la levantó del suelo, temblaba como una hoja, aún no creyendo lo que fue capaz de hacer. La sangre todavía en sus ropas la hizo llevarse las manos al rostro y cubrirlo como si en lugar de asesinar una bestia lo hubiera hecho con una persona.

-lo maté, lo maté….- empezó a decir. Observó la sangre esparcida en suelo y comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, de pronto un disparo se escuchó en su mente y no pudo evitar gritar horrorizada cuando todo se volvió rojo y no pudo mirar más allá.

-Linnet - escuchaba como si le hablaran desde muy lejos- Linnet, hermosa, no te preocupes, lo hiciste para salvarnos, éramos nosotros o él, no te culpes, no debes temer, hiciste lo correcto- aquello pareció hacerla reaccionar, fueron esas luces marrón las que tomaron el lugar de toda la enorme mancha roja que ocupaba su visión. La tenía junto a él, acurrucada contra su pecho. Ella al notar lo que ocurría solo atinó a apartar con sus dedos parte de aquel barró que aún cubría el rostro del joven- Debo sacarte de aquí lo mas rápido posible- el joven miró alrededor- Necesitamos seguir, toda esta pesadilla acabará, te lo juro- ella asintió para luego incorporarse. La tarde ya comenzaba a caer y su temor era la oscuridad, no solo por los peligros de la selva sino por el estar también junto a él.

-Toma esto, te ayudará a quitarte un poco el barro- soltó ella de repente dándole un pañuelo que guardaba entre sus ropas, el no comprendió su gesto, era él quien estaba agradecido por haberle salvado, fue su voz la que escuchó en lo mas profundo del pantano, la que le hizo volver a luchar en contra de la adversidad, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, temía hacerlo. Confesarle sus sentimientos si es que ella le correspondía le traería también problemas. ¿Dejaría todo por él? No, ella amaba a su padre, jamás le creería, o seguramente pensaría que aquello era un treta como ese beso que le dio. El cual no lo fue pero supo ella así lo comprendió.

-Mas adelante creo que hay un manantial pero no lo recuerdo bien, ojalá demos con él- siguieron andando, y en efecto pasaron solo unos pocos minutos cuando observaron toda aquella maravilla. La pequeña cascada alimentaba el foso que después seguía un sendero haciéndose río y desembocaba en el mar. Axel se lanzó sin pensarlo, despojándose de su camisa llena de barro. Ella se acercó a la orilla y remojó sus pies en aquella delicia mientras salpicaba su rostro con el agua que apenas cabía en sus manos. El sol ya moría pero aún así estaban exhaustos por la caminata, y sobre todo muy acalorados.

-Deberías darte un buen chapuzón- él emergió de las aguas luciendo esplendoroso, echando sus cabellos rebeldes hacia atrás y luciendo en su poderoso torso los restos de agua que aún luchaba por no dejar de deleitarse con aquel maravilloso cuerpo. Los músculos se remarcaban mas, su torso moreno se podía notar ahora a la perfección pues no quedaba una sola partícula de barro sobre él.

-¡Estás loco!- bramó ella ruborizada, tratando de apartar su mirada de la él pero no pudo decir nada mas, aquellos brazos la tomaron de la cintura y le hicieron entrar- ¡Suéltame!- volvió a gritar y él así lo hizo-

-Eres una aguafiestas, seguro tampoco sabes nadar ¿o me equivoco?- enfurecida es que se sumergió y sin que siquiera lo notara en solo unos segundos ya estaba muy cerca de la cascada, como a veinte pasos de distancia de él-

-¡Y si me hubiera quitado la ropa lo habría hecho mas rápido!- alardeó y el joven se cruzó de brazos-

-Eso me gustaría verlo…- sonrió con picardía-

-¡Eres un degenerado!-

-No. Dije que me gustaría ver que nadaras, no el verte a ti. Si así lo prefieres me quedaré en la orilla, tu puedes quedarte en interiores. Aunque bajo el agua no se observa nada, te doy mi palabra de caballero que no miraré mas que tu cabeza, pero esa proeza quiero verla- la joven farfulló una maldición por lo bajo ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así?

Cerca había una roca que sobresalía del agua, con mucho cuidado comenzó a sacarse la ropa dispuesta a darle una buena lección. Se quedó solo en sus interiores, una tela muy fina bajo el vestido y dos prendas mas que ocultaban sus partes mas íntimas.

Axel a lo lejos la contemplaba, cumplía su palabra pero comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, la tentación era demasiada, pero el precio de su osadía podía ser caro por lo que desistió. Pero había algo que no lo hacía y eso era su varonía quien daba vuelo a sus fantasías y comenzaba a inquietarse bajo su ropa. Pero no se inquietó más que su corazón, el cual al verla hundirse y no salir de entre las aguas en un buen rato, hizo que se lanzara hacia el foso.


	8. Yaida de Ginvra

**Capítulo 8: Yaida de Ginvra**

No esperaron mucho, en cuanto se alejó el Bloody Rider un bote descendió a ayudar a la tripulación de Axel Turner que todavía estaba flotando entre las aguas. Rafael les pidió que a pesar de la lucha le hicieran un gran favor, debían regresar a Lancylotte lo más rápido posible y siendo la tripulación ahora numerosa eso no sería imposible.

El estado de Hawk empeoraba a cada momento. Gyssell tuvo que hacerla de médico, con la poco agua dulce que quedaba en las bodegas es que lavó la herida del capitán la cual estaba en muy mal estado. La bala se le había incrustado en el lado derecho del abdomen y no dejaba de sangrar por mas que intentaban contener la hemorragia con vendajes y torniquetes.

-Tienes que resistir niño lindo- le hablaba cariñosamente. Deseando pudiera escucharle pero parecía estar sumido en un estado de profunda inconsciencia. Daba señales de vida solo a ratos cuando entre dormido deliraba. Hablaba cosas sin sentido. Muchas que solo significaban algo para Rafael quien angustiado no dejaba de gritar desde la puerta a la tripulación para que siguieran a toda vela.

-¡Aunque tengamos que remar llegaremos a Lancylotte cuanto antes!- apuñó su mano sintiéndose rabioso. La vida en verdad nunca le había sonreído a Hawk, fue testigo de su desilusión, de su gran castigo por ser solo un buen hombre lleno de ilusiones. Sus padres murieron también debido a esa causa, aunque ellos sabía no se arrepentían de haber dado su vida por defender esos bellos ideales que ahora se veían destruidos en el alma de su joven hijo. Debía salvarlo, salió de muchas peores, sobre todo de esa que lo marcó, cuando ayudado por una joven escapó de las garras de la muerte y le guió a convertirse en uno de los hombres ahora más poderosos de los siete mares.

Gyssell se alarmó cuando al anochecer Hawk pareció perder el sentido. Por un instante creyó que el joven se había rendido finalmente pero a los pocos minutos escuchó que respiró con fuerza, como aferrándose a la vida para luego hacerlo mas pausadamente. La dama observaba su cuerpo, cubierto de sudor el cual se apresuraba a secar a cada momento, solo vestía unos pantalones ya que debía cambiarle los vendajes casi cada hora.

-¿Cómo está?- cuestionó Rafael bajando a la bodega, fue el único sitio donde pudieron acomodarle, en un improvisado lecho. La puerta que daba a cubierta siempre permanecía abierta, durante el día habían colocado una manta que evitaba el sol le lastimara pero la retiraron en cuanto comenzó a anochecer-

-El capitán es fuerte, tiene una voluntad de hierro, estoy segura que cualquiera ya se hubiera rendido- Gyssell no protestó cuando la mano de Rafael se colocó sobre su hombro. Le miró, había tanta preocupación en aquel rostro, estaba segura le quería casi como un hijo, el mismo sentimiento que ella profesaba tanto a Axel como a Ainel. Rafael debía tener más o menos su edad, era un hombre que en su juventud debió ser muy apuesto pues tenía los ojos grandes y con un brillo extraño que por momentos le parecía era marrón y en otros color verde.

-cuídelo bien Gyssell, vamos muy adelantados. Hemos tenido suerte de no toparnos con algún barco de la flota real, o de las capitanías de puerto de alguna de las islas cercanas. El comodoro ya debe haber alertado sobre lo que ocurrió, y no estamos en condiciones como para defendernos si somos atacados.

-Rezaré para que eso no ocurra soltó ella casi sin pensar. Miró entonces a Hawk y luego a él- cuando desvestimos al capitán, no vi del todo su espalda pues usted lo recostó pero alcancé a distinguir algunas cicatrices, en su pecho también tiene algunas marcas extrañas ¿Qué es lo que….- el hombre descendió la mirada-

-Solo puedo decirle que ha sufrido mucho y se que nada lo detendrá en esta ocasión, ni siquiera esa herida- subió a cubierta no sin antes inclinar su cabeza frente a la dama. Al llegar arriba notó que en efecto ya podían avistar en el horizonte su destino. Rodearían Lancylotte, no podían llegar a puerto, debían salir de aquel desde donde lo hacían en secreto, del otro lado de la isla, escondido en una cueva muy parecida a las que abundaban en Deri- Solo un poco más y lo lograremos…-alentó entonces todavía más a sus hombres, debían seguir adelante.

Para sorpresa de todos, Hawk resistió todo el siguiente día, al anochecer rodearon la isla y llegaron a ese puerto secreto. Sin pensarlo dos veces un par de jinetes junto a Rafael partieron al pueblo para pedirle ayuda al médico. Pero al llegar a su casa por poco se topan con aquel grupo de soldados de su majestad quienes salían de ahí, advirtiéndole sobre un fugitivo que estaba herido.

-No se preocupe, en cuanto sepa algo se lo comunicaré- respondió al soldado que al parecer estaba al mando, cuando éstos desaparecieron el filo de la espada de Rafael amenazó con clavarse en su garganta.

-Tiene que venir con nosotros, no me importa matarle si se niega- le amenazó. El médico solo rió cínicamente-

-Si lo haces ¿Quién ayudará entonces a tu amigo? – los hombres comenzaron a maldecir por lo bajo- ¡guardias! ¡Regresen guardias!- al escucharle los hombres salieron de ahí rápidamente, uno de los soldados se había quedado muy cerca de ahí y comenzó a llamar a sus compañeros.

-Maldito- soltó uno de los hombres de Hawk por lo bajo, llegó hasta él médico y su espada atravesó su cuerpo.

-¡Ryan eres un estúpido!- bramó Rafael regresando para luego tomar al hombre del brazo y buscar sus corceles para posteriormente huir de aquel grupo de soldados que comenzaba a acercarse- ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? ¡Eres un idiota!- le gritaba a todo galope- ¡Hubiéramos podido secuestrarlo, ya estando allá seguro le ayudaba! – El hombre se disculpó una y otra vez, la rabia le cegó y no pensó en otra que no fuera en vengarse-

-¡Todavía hay una solución!- habló otro de los jinetes-

-¿Qué pasa Gosling?- cuestionó en plena carrera, apenas con aliento pues azuzaban las riendas con todas sus fuerzas-

-Vain me habló de esa mujer, la que ayudó a su esposa, ella debe saber que hacer. Mientras le atiende ganaríamos tiempo para luego ir a Ginvra, el médico de ahí no se negará- Rafael pudo vislumbra entonces una esperanza para su joven amo-

-¿Sabes dónde vive?- él asintió – iremos solo tu y yo, los demás sepárense para despistarlos…-

Siguiendo sus órdenes el resto se convirtió en un señuelo. Los soldados les seguían mientras Gosling y Rafael se abrían paso entre las pequeñas casa de Lancylotte buscando aquella donde sabían la chica vivía. Pero no hubo necesidad de llegar hasta ahí. Gosling le pidió a Rafael se detuvieran al final de una callejuela a través de la cual la joven se dirigía de vuelta a casa.

-¡Señorita Yaida!- escuchó que le llamaron y se detuvo de golpe. Rafael apenas si pudo distinguir las facciones de su rostro debido a la escasa luz de las antorchas que alumbraban las paredes. Era joven, tal vez de la misma edad de Hawk o un par de años menos, tenía los ojos castaño oscuro, casi llegando al negro, el cabello era un poco mas claro, de un café que parecía tener un tono rojizo. Llevaba consigo una bolsa, de piel, muy parecida a la que usaba el médico.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes caballeros?- cuestionó con aplomo, alguna otra joven tal vez saldría corriendo pidiendo ayuda al encontrarse con un par de desconocidos pero ella no lo hizo-

-¿Podría venir con nosotros? Tenemos un herido y el médico se ha negado a ayudarnos- en su rostro se reflejó la indignación al saber que su antiguo maestro y tutor se negó a darles su ayuda, hizo una mueca terrible y fastidiada maldijo por lo bajo-

-¡Ese usurero matasanos me tiene harta! ¡Solo le interesa el dinero!- Rafael se sorprendió al escucharle, rió por lo bajo pero se quedó en silencio cuando sin siquiera saber a donde la llevarían o de quien se trataba, Yaida alargó su mano hacia Gosling para que le ayudara a subir a su corcel.

-Señorita la persona que va a atender- empezó él-

-Lo sé, absoluta discreción. No se preocupe por eso, para mi todos los enfermos son iguales, no hago distinciones, bandidos, campesinos, piratas, nobles, reyes, todos reciben la misma atención de mi parte-

-Señor Rafael, ella fue casi cinco años pupila del doctor, no tuvo derecho a ejercer la profesión solo por ser mujer- el hombre le agradeció inclinando su cabeza levemente, ella respondió de igual manera. Le dio confianza aquella mirada suave que la joven poseía pero que no por eso dejaba de ser decidida y valiente.

A todo galope es que comenzaron su marcha de regreso hacia aquel muelle escondido. La joven no decía una sola palabra, ni siquiera se quejó cuando éste le pidió se dejara colocar un vendaje en los ojos para no descubrir la localización exacta del lugar. Para Yaida era normal, ya en varias ocasiones pidieron su ayuda de igual forma, no le parecía mal hacerlo, después de todo las enfermedades y accidentes ocurrían a todo el mundo sin importar su profesión o su rango en la sociedad.

Cuando retiraron el vendaje la joven observó detenidamente a su alrededor. La cueva era enorme y poco a poco se acercaban a un barco hecho de madera oscura cuya vela era reparada por mas de una decena de hombres. Gosling le ayudó a descender del corcel y junto con este y Rafael caminó rápido hacia la rampa que daba acceso. Se asustó de ver las marcas de guerra en el navío. Enormes daños que las balas de cañón habían dejado en él.

-Le ordené a la dama que lo vigila que no le moviera hasta que el médico llegara, por favor señorita, si el asunto está fuera de sus manos le ruego que me lo avise de inmediato- caminaba junto a Rafael, éste le extendió su mano para ayudarle a descender a una enorme bodega en el fondo de la nave.

Dentro los rostros de los presentes apenas si se podían observar pues solo había un par de antorchas iluminándolo todo. Sobre aquel improvisado lecho hecho de heno y suaves sábanas es que reposaba el cuerpo de un hombre joven. Yaida caminó hacia él, saludó a la mujer que le cuidaba y se inclinó para poder mirarle.

-El vendaje esta muy bien hecho, le ha cuidado de una manera excelente- sonrió a la dama Gyssell quien al contemplarle solo hizo una mueca-

-¡ella no es el médico de Lancylotte! Yo le fui a ver la mañana que partimos para que me diera algo para el malestar del estómago que me provoca el viajar ¿Quién es esta mujer y que hace aquí?- Yaida no prestó atención a lo que la mujer decía, al mirar mas detenidamente a aquel hombre sintió como la sangre se le heló. Era alto y fuerte, podía contemplarlo claramente en esos músculos fuertes y pétreos que formaban el pecho y el abdomen del joven. La melena castaña clara estaba pegada a su frente, señal de que comenzaba a ser invadido por una feroz fiebre. Con su mano temblando es que apartó algunos mechones para contemplar con mas detenimiento los rasgos de su rostro.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- exclamó sorprendiendo a los presentes-

-¡Ni siquiera observa la herida! ¡Seguro le reconoció! ¡Llévesela de aquí Rafael!- chilló la mujer, aquello al parecer hizo reaccionar a Yaida quien se apartó algo asustada del joven-

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- apenas si escuchó la voz de Rafael. Respiró profundamente para poder responderle asintiendo. Esos rasgos finos y elegantes, el porte gallardo que aún en agonía le caracterizaba, pero sobre todo esos ojos verdes que se abrieron por instantes fueron los que finalmente causaron que el corazón de Yaida se inquietara.

-Ayúdenme a retirar el vendaje- le pidió a Rafael quien con cuidado movió el cuerpo del joven dejándole sentado sobre el lecho-

-¿vas a hacer lo que esta mujer le dice? ¡No sabe ni siquiera si…

-¿¡quiere callarse vieja bruja? ¡Dejela trabajar!- gritó Rafael y Yaida le sonrió agradecida. Tratando de controlar el temblor en sus manos es que comenzó a apartar el vendaje en su abdomen, cuando hubo terminado examinó la herida con cuidado y preocupación.

-Es profunda, debe cerrarse inmediatamente. Tengo los aditamentos necesarios pero… él no debe permanecer en estas condiciones, debemos trasladarlo al pueblo- sugirió pero Rafael negó severamente con la cabeza-

-¡Tienes que hacerlo aquí! ¡Toda la flota de su majestad está tras nosotros! – justo en ese momento el galopar de un corcel los alteró a todos, el jinete subió rápidamente al barco-

-¡Nos han encontrado! ¡Atraparon a Ryan y confesó todo! ¡Yo logré escapar pero…- una enorme ráfaga de disparos comenzó a escucharse. Instintivamente tanto Yaida como Rafael cubrieron con sus cuerpos el del joven capitán.

-¡Debemos partir enseguida!- anunció Rafael-

-¿Esta loco? – Cuestionó Gyssell- el capitán Hawk necesita atención-

-¿Capitán Hawk?- habló ahora Yaida-

-¡Perfecto vieja estúpida! ¡Acabas de revelar su identidad!- soltó enfurecido, pero Yaida le pidió guardara silencio, se llevó la mano al cuello y sacó de entre sus ropas aquella esmeralda que llevaba siempre consigo-

-No debería gritarle a una dama señor. Se la identidad del capitán desde que ví a Gosling, fue el quien junto con Vain me buscó aquella vez para atender a su mujer- la chica se incorporó un poco ya que había permanecido sentada en el lecho observando la herida del joven- Creo que si la flota le busca lo que debemos hacer es partir inmediatamente. Puedo cerrar esa herida con el barco en movimiento, no habrá problema, lo que si no podría resolver es la pérdida de sangre que ha tenido. Debemos llevarlo a un sitio seguro, donde pueda recuperarse del todo poco a poco. Hay un médico en Ginvra que sabe acerca de cómo darle sangre de otra persona, tal vez debamos ir ahí- Rafael pensó en que la joven hablaba cosas descabelladas ¿Pasarle sangre de otra persona?-

- ¡Debemos irnos!- escucharon a otro jinete quien se abrió paso entre las líneas enemigas que comenzaban a rodear el navío. Fue enviado a la capitanía de puerto para averiguar sobre la situación en la que se encontraban- ¡Saben que estamos aquí y no nos darán tregua sino partimos ya!- Rafael subió las escaleras y le echó una mirada asesina al ver junto al joven al sacerdote del pueblo, con su ropa de dormir, crucifijo y biblia en mano temblando por el frío-

-¡Eres tonto o te haces! ¿Qué hace este sacerdote aquí? ¡Hawk no va a morir… no lo hará!-

-Igual creo que el tiene derecho a….

-¡Déjate de tonterías y ve con los demás! ¡Partimos de inmediato!- ordenó furioso para luego contemplar al sacerdote a quien le tuvo que explicar lo que ocurría.

Dejaron atrás el muelle justo a tiempo, cuando un gran número de soldados se acercaban y amenazaban con abordarles. Rafael entonces comenzó a temerse lo peor, los barcos de la flota seguramente ya estarían informados y no dudaba patrullaran los alrededores de Lancylotte. Debían huir lo mas lejos posible, perderse en las poderosas y vastas aguas del océano. Pero el estado de salud de Hawk era muy delicado, que pasaría con él. Si les atrapaban sería su final, al igual si tomaban rumbo desconocido.

Llegó hasta el capitán. Gyssell estaba enfadada, con sus brazos cruzados a tan solo unos pasos de donde la joven permanecía, ésta tenía en sus manos una aguja, había pedido algo de wisky para que el joven pudiera soportar el dolor de aquellas puntadas profundas que daba a su carne. A su lado dos hombres sostenían una palangana con agua tibia, toallas y un montón de telas las cuales servirían como vendaje. Yaida estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, recordó que el médico le advirtió que cualquier error podría ser fatal. Los movimientos del barco no eran muy rudos pero aún así debía tener muchísimo cuidado. El capitán Hawk permanecía inconsciente, por ratos parecía abrir los ojos y soltar un que otro quejido, otro hombre más a sus espaldas se encargaba de sostenerle por si el wisky no surtía el efecto suficiente.

-No sé como permites que esa chica siquiera lo toque, no sabe lo que hace- protestó Gyssell en voz baja, mirando a Rafael- además no sé, podría hasta delatarnos- Rafael arqueó sus cejas pero no dijo una sola palabra, se acercó a donde la joven parecía ya terminar con su trabajo-

-He terminado de cerrar la herida, ahora ya todo depende de él- anunció la joven- es fuerte, se que podrá resistir, es difícil mas no imposible- Rafael le dio las gracias para luego asentir- ¿Ha comido algo?-

-¿Y como supones que va a hacerlo? Si prácticamente no tiene fuerzas ni para hablar- soltó la voz irónica de la dama Gyssell quien aún desconfiaba de Yaida-

-El capitán tiene ratos de conciencia, abre los ojos de vez en cuando. Deben aprovechar ese momento para insistir aunque sea en que coma algo líquido, tal vez algún caldo, él necesita energía- ni siquiera se dirigía a ella, Yaida solo tenía que darle cuentas a Rafael- insisto en la pérdida de sangre, debemos hacer que la recupere, podemos ir a Ginvra, el doctor que vive en la isla conoce un método para que alguien le dé un poco de la sangre que necesita.

-¿Esta segura de lo que dice? ¿Es eso posible?- cuestionó Rafael-

-Se lo aseguro, él estará bien si logramos llegar- respondió la joven con determinación- ahora lo que debemos hacer es insistir en que coma algo y marchar a toda vela, si dice que nos han descubierto podrían alcanzarnos.

Rafael entonces salió de la bodega rápidamente, como un poseso comenzó a dar órdenes aquí y allá. Conocía la isla muy bien, tanto él como Hawk trazaban rutas secretas y la oscuridad de la madrugada les ayudaría a esconder su posición.

Gyssell seguía observando a la joven Yaida, parecía ser su sombra ya que le seguía a todas partes pero ésta no se amedrentaba con la presencia de la mujer. Le pidió a uno de los hombres trajera algo de comer, tal vez sopa o leche, fue lo que les sugirió y pronto llegaron con un extraño caldo que le explicaron era de una de las pocas aves que quedaron vivas y llevaban como provisión.

-¡Yo se lo daré!- tanto el hombre como Yaida se hicieron a un lado cuando Gyssell se acercó. La chica cuestionó si era su madre o algún familiar cercano debido a su extraño comportamiento pero pronto averiguó que no era así. La dama se sentó junto a él, comenzó a llamarle pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Insistía una y otra vez pero nada ocurría.

-Si me permite explicarlo, solo puede darle cuando vea que hay algún rastro de conciencia en él, debe tener mucho dolor y seguro buscará refugio en el vacio- Gyssell la mandó callar con un bufido. De mala gana dejó aquel plato sobre una mesita que colocaron al costado del improvisado lecho y se alejó indignada hacia la cubierta. Yaida quiso entonces intentarlo. Tomó la misma posición que la mujer y susurró algo suavemente al oído del capitán.

-Ayúdame a salvarte, necesitas energía. Afuera hay todo un grupo de hombres que claman por su capitán, no debes rendirte jamás, no pierdas la esperanza, te lo ruego- la suave voz de la chica al parecer dio resultado sorprendiendo a su acompañante. Los ojos verdes del capitán se abrieron solo un segundo al igual que sus labios, los cuales recibieron un poco de aquel líquido que tanto necesitaba para recuperarse. Yaida comenzó a darle en pequeñas cucharadas, logrando incluso dejar el plato hasta la mitad. No creyó conveniente darle más pues podría lastimar el sitio donde reparó la herida. Lo acomodó de nuevo sobre su improvisado lecho, tras observarlo detenidamente una vez más sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no dejó escapar una sola, escuchó entonces algo que se acercaba. El imponente halcón se colocó sobre su hombro, estaba tranquilo e inmóvil, como analizando lo que ocurría, alzó solo un poco las alas y se posó en un madero muy cerca de la cabeza de su amo. Vigilando expectante el momento en que despertara.

Todo era muy doloroso, sin embargo ya había pasado antes por algo peor y podría resistirlo, aunque por momentos pensaba que tal vez ya era suficiente, que no merecía semejante sufrimiento, necesitaba descansar, tal vez unirse a los suyos de una buena vez. Pero había algo que lo retenía, que hacía a su alma creer aunque solo fuera un poco en que la esperanza de lograr un futuro mejor estaba ahí.

Se perdía en un profundo vacío. Donde solo la oscuridad era su compañera, pero todo cambió cuando la observó. De todas las figuras distorsionadas que en ocasiones lograba contemplar, la de ella era la mas brillante, emitía una luz singular que le hacía olvidarse del vacío, escapar de él y perderse una vez mas en el dolor físico que castigaba a su cuerpo sin piedad. Valía la pena, podría arriesgarse a lo que fuera para poder convertirse en un admirador de aquella belleza que sabía se escondía en esa grácil presencia que cuando abría sus ojos siempre estaba ahí.

Sus palabras le llenaba de aliento, como si su voz fuera un remanso para su gran pena pues era dulce, gentil, suave y fresca como la brisa marina. El pasar aquel líquido era un sufrimiento, la herida a pesar de estar cerrada escocía su carne pero para él cualquier cosa era nada con tal de tener ese delicioso consuelo a su lado. Fue solo un segundo en que sus ojos le permitieron ir mas allá, a distinguir el color de su piel morena clara y el tono rojizo de su cabello. Se apoderó de su tacto cuando le cambiaron el vendaje por tercera ocasión. Rafael le estaba sosteniendo, reconocía su voz, pero poca atención le prestaba pues todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en las suaves manos que rozaban su cuerpo al colocar aquella tela sobre su herida.

-Creo que resistirá, tengo fe en que lo logrará

Ella ¿Por qué le inquietaba tanto? ¿Quién era? Su voz no le era conocida pero sí extrañamente familiar. Una terrible punzada amenazó con enviarle a su refugio del dolor una vez mas, a ese profundo vacío del cual era demasiado difícil salir. No sabiendo como es que tomó fuerzas y escapó de los brazos de Rafael pera caer sobre esa figura, la cual le sostuvo abrazándole de su torso. Su cabeza se balanceó un poco pero finalmente quedó sobre aquel pequeño y frágil hombro. Movió apenas el rostro dejando a los presentes perplejos.

-Gra… cias- se escuchó en un hilo de voz y percibió como esos delicados brazos le estrecharon aún con mas fuerza. Fue imposible para él no quedarse atrapado en el aroma de aquella piel tan cerca de sí, su rostro fue ascendiendo, siguiendo sus labios un camino desde la barbilla hasta la oreja de la joven quien todavía asombrada por lo que ocurría estaba inmóvil, sin saber que decir o hacer.

Fue difícil para Yaida no estremecerse, aquel roce era dulce pero a la vez intenso y hasta sensual. Su voz, le pareció ser la más hermosa que jamás hubiera escuchado nunca. Aquel cuerpo emitía una calidez acogedora a pesar de la falta de sangre, misma que da a este su verdadera temperatura. Hawk suspiró imperceptiblemente, el olor de la joven terminó de hechizarle. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué se sentía tan unido a ella a pesar de no conocerle? Tal vez solo era agradecimiento. Pero una conexión mas fuerte lo mantenía unido a ella, sabía que existía y si no llegaba a descubrir el misterio, estaría feliz de morir entre esos brazos que le sostenían.

-¿Puedes oírme Hawk?- escuchó apenas antes de dejarse ir una vez mas a ese trance que lo mantenía lejos de cualquier dolor y que tentadoramente le seducía a dejarse vencer y así poder encontrar la paz.

-¿Hawk?- llamó ella pero esta vez no hubo respuesta alguna. Rafael observaba a la joven muy atentamente. ¿Quién era ella? No comprendía como es que el capitán ya casi moribundo pareció volver a la vida con el solo hecho de percibir la cercanía de la dama. Desde lo alto de la bodega, en la cubierta, Gyssell observaba con desaprobación todo lo que ocurría. Pero Yaida siempre le ganaba la partida con su desmesurada paciencia, pues parecía no tomarse en serio lo que decía la mujer y esto le hacía enfurecer todavía más. No le agradaba esa "yerbera", así que aprovechó cuando se alejó a preparar alguno de sus remedios para pedirle al sacerdote que aún asustado permaneciera en cubierta le diera la extremaunción a Hawk si es que no lograban su objetivo.

-¡¿esta usted loca?- le gritó rafael- ¡hawk no va a morir!-

-¡el joven esta mal! ¡No podemos saber que pasará… - respondió la mujer dejando oír sus gritos por todo el navío-

-Déjela que haga lo que desea Rafael, la ayuda del de arriba no nos caería mal.

Gyssell no sabía que le irritaba mas, que la joven continuaba con esa serenidad o se decidiera finalmente a hacerle frente y contradecirla. Yaida comprendía su desesperación, misma que ella también tenía y luchaba por no demostrarla para darle valor tanto al capitán como a los tripulantes de su barco. No valía la pena discutir con ella, lo importante ahora era ayudar a Hawk.

En silencio dejó que aquel sacerdote se acercara al joven y dijera en una triste oración. Rafael no permitió que alguien más a parte de él, Yaida y Gyssell se enteraran de lo que ocurría ya que no deseaba lo dieran por muerto gracias a la insistencia de la dama de compañía de la condesa.

Hawk se movía de un lado a otro cuando el sacerdote dejaba la bendición sobre su cuerpo y alma, sus dedos se movían temblorosos ya que todavía temía a la facha de algunos de los tripulantes del barco, por un momento pensó que un demonio no era digno de recibir tal sacramento, pero cualquier persona merecía cuando menos un poco de misericordia, tal vez si se arrepentía de sus tan famosas fechorías podría encontrar algo de paz.

Le ofrecieron un poco de vino para que se calentara ya que el clima estaba algo fresco. El sacerdote observó a Gyssell moviendo su cabeza de manera negativa. Rafael maldijo por lo bajo y descendió a la bodega, ahí observó detenidamente a Yaida. Hawk traspiraba profusamente, decía cosas sin sentido que parecía no afectar a la joven quien retiraba todo el sudor de su cuerpo con un paño limpio.

-Dime que en verdad se puede hacer algo, que no debo perder la fe- le pidió a la dama, ella dejó el paño al lado del joven y se incorporó-

-No debes flaquear, tenemos que ayudarle, ser optimistas y animarle a seguir adelante, de lo contrario se dejará vencer- aquello sonaba tan fácil, incluso ella misma luchaba también para no derrumbarse, el debía vivir, tenía que ser así.

Siguió a su lado todo el tiempo. Gyssell continuaba como un guardián incansable muy cerca de la joven, ella parecía actuar como si la mujer no estuviera ahí. Cambió el vendaje una vez mas cuando pronto el amanecer anunció que en el horizonte la Isla Ginvra se vislumbraba. Pero nadie contaba con lo que sucedería después. Los hombres gritaban de júbilo al observar el puerto, ya no estaban mas en territorio inglés. Lo habían logrado. Sin embargo no saborearon la victoria por mucho tiempo. A sus espaldas a no mas de diez millas les perseguía el King's Pride, uno de los barcos pertenecientes a la flota británica.

Rafael ordenó que siguieran adelante, no podrían alcanzarles y ya estando en territorio francés las cosas serían diferentes. Francia no tenía muy buenas relaciones diplomáticas en aquel tiempo con Inglaterra por lo que aceptaba a muchos refugiados de ese país. Al cruzar los límites notaron que una nave algo más pequeña que el Curse Demon se acercaba. Reconocieron inmediatamente los colores de la bandera francesa. Yaida salió entonces de la bodega para observar lo que ocurría, conocía ese barco, su capitán era Pierre Boulet, un amigo de su infancia que pertenecía a la milicia de aquella nación. Comandaba el "Terreur de la mer" (el terror de los mares) pequeño pero infalible, uno de los grandes triunfadores en las batallas marítimas francesas.

Ambos barcos se colocaron paralelos, el King's Pride al notar la presencia de el Terreur de la mer se detuvo justo en el lugar que marcaba la frontera. Un barco de la milicia no podía pasar sin un permiso especial, mientras que los demás eran bienvenidos y atendidos en la aduana del puerto.

Yaida caminó despacio hacia la cubierta, el capitán Boulet saludaba a Rafael y sonrió al mirarle. Ella le saludó inclinando su cabeza algo sorprendido. Ella no comprendió su gesto y se acercó todavía más.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Pierre? Tenemos un herido y quisiera que por favor nos dejaras llegar a Ginvra lo mas rápido posible- casi suplicó ella, el capitán le miró con tristeza-

-Yaida, no sabía que estabas a bordo- comentó él- ¿No estabas en Lancylotte? ¿Con tu padre?- ella asintió- ¿Qué haces con este grupo de perseguidos?- ella frunció el entrecejo-

-Pidieron mi ayuda, también están solicitando la del gobierno de Francia. Pierre por favor…- todos a bordo miraban expectantes tanto a la joven como al apuesto francés, cuyos ojos azules seguían mirando entristecidos a Yaida-

-Me temo que no es posible- ella se llevó las manos al rostro sin poder creerlo- se ha decretado que también los barcos mercantes y de pasajeros tramiten un permiso especial para poder ingresar a estas tierras, solo los franceses pueden entrar libremente, es una nueva disposición del rey- la joven sintió que las esperanzas comenzaban a abandonarle al escuchar aquello- tu puedes entrar a Ginvra si lo deseas, tu madre era francesa, por lo tanto no tendrás problemas, puedes acompañarme a bordo del Terrour-

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, por favor Pierre, un hombre está herido, a punto de morir si el Doctor Löwndon no le atiende- su voz sonaba desesperada, suplicante. ¿Quién era ese hombre por el cual su amiga luchaba tanto para salvarle la vida?-

-Me temo que es imposible, no puedo hacer nada al respecto…

-¡Maldición!- se escuchó a sus espaldas. Rafael golpeaba con su puño el mástil- Por favor capitán, Hawk y todos nosotros hemos comerciado con Francia. Tenemos negocios con grandes terratenientes y proveedores de esta isla, nunca tuvimos un solo problema, por favor…- Yaida sabía que no le convencería, a diferencia de la justicia inglesa, la francesa era demasiado estricta y rigurosa.

-Lo lamento, pero si el joven no es francés me temo que tendrán que regresar a su territorio- todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar, Gyssell sintió que no pudo mas y estalló en llanto, envolviendo sus lágrimas en aquel delantal que usaba pues recién cocinó algo para que el capitán Hawk pudiera intentar comer una vez mas.

-Creo que solo hay una manera en la que él podría entrar a Ginvra- concluyó Yaida mirando con complicidad a Rafael, ambos asintieron para luego observar hacia donde aquel sacerdote miraba la escena sorprendido.

-¡Esto es una locura! ¡No pueden hacerlo!- bramó Gyssell tras un buen rato- ¡Además él esta inconsciente! ¡El requisito es que esté de acuerdo!- Rafael ignoraba completamente los gritos de la mujer. Yaida había tomado la decisión y antes de que se arrepintiera debía convencer a Hawk de llevar a cabo su plan.

-¡Deje de perseguirme y en lugar de gritar mejor haga algo para tramitar ese permiso que necesitamos para entrar! ¡Usted debe saber que hacer pues viajó en algunas ocasiones junto a la condesa hacia diferentes países y regiones!-

La condesa. Ella no podía apartarla de su mente, sabía que estaba bien, al igual que Axel, pero aún así no dejaba de preocuparse. Los tenía presentes a cada segundo, al igual que a Hawk quien continuaba en aquella cama luchando por su vida.

Llegaron hasta la bodega, ahí estaban tanto el Capitán Boulet como Yaida y el sacerdote. Rafael se inclinó hacia el joven, a pesar de que deliraba estaba seguro que su voz podría traerlo a la realidad aunque solo fuera por un segundo.

-Debería dejarlo, no creo que responda, y yo no lo haré hasta que escuche de su propia boca que está de acuerdo- habló el sacerdote y miró a la joven quien permanecía de pié junto a aquel lecho.

-Hawk.- llamó Rafael suavemente al joven- Tu me dijiste en una ocasión que harías lo que fuera para cambiar las cosas en el Caribe, hoy tienes una oportunidad, solo tienes que aceptar, poner atención a lo que te dirán y decir "sí" sin dudarlo-

-No va a funcionar- escucharon a Gyssell quien bajaba la escalera hacia ellos- el no está consciente de la locura que va a cometer-la mirada asesina de Rafael hizo a la mujer estremecerse y no solo de miedo.

-Ra…. Fael….- se escuchó de pronto y todos los presentes observaron a Hawk- sí… acuerdo- apenas murmuró

-¡Pero no sabe a que! ¿Cómo va a aceptar así?- intervino una vez mas aquel hombre fiel a la iglesia. Se acercó a Hawk y le habló de lo que ocurriría, si en verdad su respuesta era afirmativa entonces el no podría hacer nada en contra y la aceptaría. Para su gran sorpresa los ojos del capitán se entreabrieron, dijo algo que no se pudo escuchar por lo que el sacerdote se inclinó hacia él y sonrió pues le decía también su verdadero nombre con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba en su cuerpo. Esto le agradó pues demostraba todavía más su honestidad. Tal vez él no era después de todo aquel demonio del cual se hablaba en las tabernas y tugurios de las islas.

-No diga su nombre- habló Rafael- el no quiere que sea mencionado nunca mas. Solo el tiempo le devolverá el honor para poder volver a usarlo- el sacerdote pareció comprenderlo, no se atrevió a refutar algo mas pues vio a espaldas de aquel hombre un par de corsarios de mal aspecto que le mostraban sus filosas espadas.

-Muy bien - tragó saliva pesadamente y se colocó una estola morada alrededor de su cuello- Vamos hija, tómale la mano- le pidió a Yaida quien enredó sus tibios dedos entre aquellos que comenzaban ya a debilitarse-

-Habiendo aceptado ambas partes, no me queda nada mas que declararlos unidos ante Dios en articulo mortis, y si éste hombre sobrevive, recuerda hija mía que nada podrás hacer pues lo que Dios ha unido nadie puede separarlo- hizo una bendición frente a ellos. Yaida solo inclinó la cabeza levemente. Tal vez le odiaría pero no había otra opción, debía salvarlo y no se arrepentiría jamás de haber tenido que cometer esa locura para poder lograrlo- Por la autoridad en la que me ha embestido la iglesia, es que yo los declaro unidos en sagrado matrimonio, ahora son marido y mujer- aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Yaida con fuerza. Estrechó la mano de Hawk apenas un poco mas, iba a decir algo pero él volvió al trance en el cual el dolor le sumía.

-Muy bien, lo has hecho todo un francés- intervino ahora Gyssell un tanto irónica- ¿Y que le dirás cuando despierte? ¡Porque seguramente pensará que fue un delirio o un sueño! ¡Que digo sueño! ¡Una pesadilla!-

-¡Si no cierra ese maldito pico envenenado que posee le juro que la lanzaré por la borda!- bramó Rafael casi haciéndola llorar, subió a la cubierta furiosa mientras Yaida se preparaba para trasladar a Hawk al barco del capitán Boluet quien accedió a llevarlos a puerto gracias al recuerdo de aquel primer amor que nunca le correspondió: Yaida de Ginvra, a quien había aprendido a olvidar en brazos de otra buena mujer.


	9. La realidad de la fantasía

**Capítulo 9: La Realidad de la fantasía**

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera solo un segundo, como si aquel llamado fuera de vida o muerte. La sostuvo entre sus brazos justo cuando cayó. Fué su poderío el que hizo ganar al navío de su hijo y al de su amigo Hawk. Siempre estaría ahí para él, pero en esta ocasión aunque le doliera admitirlo no solo apareció para ayudarle.

Desde que observó su rostro todo su ser se paralizó. Volvió a la realidad al escuchar los sonidos de aquella batalla y la voz de su hijo caído al mar, a quien trasladó a tierra solo cerrando sus ojos y pidiéndole a las aguas fueran benévolas.

El océano le cubrió una vez mas cuando la situación fue controlada, apareció junto a su tripulación en una costa lejana del fin del mundo donde el barco ancló. Todavía sin poder creerlo es que la llevó hasta su camarote, acomodó las sábanas mientras la dejaba recostada en un cómodo sofá. Le dio algo de vergüenza hacerlo pero debía retirarle esas ropas húmedas antes de que enfermara.

Buscó en el fondo de unos viejos baúles y dio con unos vestidos y un par de camisones que alguna vez consiguió para alguien muy especial, pero nunca llegaron a su destino. Ruborizado se sentó en la orilla del sofá y comenzó a desatar los botones que escondían las formas de esa joven y hermosa mujer.

Cada contorno era perfecto, justo como lo recordaba de sus sueños. Lo primero que observó al retirarle el vestido fue esas formas suaves y blandas que protruían como queriendo escapar del corsete, mismo que fue desatando poco a poco. La sentó y acomodó contra su pecho mientras sus manos temblorosas vagaban por aquellos difíciles nudos de deshacer. Cuando terminó la recostó suavemente y terminó de retirar esa tela que le mostró aquella tentadora y tersa piel blanquecina la cual terminaba en esas cumbres de tono más oscuro. La cintura era fina, perfecta, al igual que la llanura de su vientre, misma que contempló embelesado y sintiéndose un terrible patán por tener el privilegio de observar aquella magnifica belleza.

Sus manos le sudaron cuando ahora desató la parte baja de aquel faldón que la joven usaba por dentro de su vestido, quedaron al descubierto sus piernas, y solo una delicada prenda quedó ocultando su intimidad. Esa misma que se resguardaba donde terminaba ese vientre plano que no dejaba de observar una y otra vez.

Pronto sus ojos se perdieron ahora en aquel rostro que parecía no querer despertar, la cabellera lacia y lisa color castaño se expandía como una almohada sobre la cual reposaba perdida seguramente en un delicioso sueño, tanto que no reaccionaba a su atrevimiento.

La tentación de tan solo tocarla era demasiado. Contenerse le destrozaba no solo la virilidad en su ropa interior sino también el alma. Era ella, no había una sola duda. La mujer de sus sueños estaba ahí. Era real, no una loca fantasía que le perturbaba por las noches. Era mucho más hermosa de lo que esperaba. El hecho de tan solo mirarle le dejaba sin respiración. Era una ironía, pues precisamente ella tenía su corazón, tanto literal como metafóricamente hablando.

Lanzó una última mirada. Sus ojos marrón recorrieron cada rincón de su cuerpo, abrazando cada detalle para así deleitar a sus pupilas cada que lo deseara solo remembrándola. Algunos mechones de su cabello rizado se atrevían a interferir con su mirada, pero los apartaba echándolos hacia atrás, mientras sus manos se debatían en realmente tocarle o no, despertarla del trance en el que estaba para cuestionarle quien era y sobre todo porque le perturbaba sus solitarias noches.

La atrajo hacia sí con mucho cuidado, deslizó aquel camisón de seda entre las formas de la joven cubriendo así aquella única visión que jamás podría olvidar en toda la eternidad. La tomó entre sus brazos y finalmente la depositó en aquel lecho donde por mucho tiempo soñara con ella. Se quedó quieto, solo observando su rostro. Intentando averiguar como es que pudo detectar su presencia cuando tenía demasiado tiempo buscándola.

-El mar te trajo a mí. Fue su voz la que me dijo estabas muy cerca, casi tan cerca como mi hijo- murmuró el joven sintiendo algo en lo profundo de su pecho, fue como si su corazón estuviera ahí una vez mas, latiendo desbocadamente.

Observó el cofre ahora a los pies del lecho ¿Cómo es que ella lo obtuvo? La llave la traía consigo Axel ¿Sabría ella realmente lo que tenia en su poder? Escuchó que murmuraba algo entre sueños y se acercó sin siquiera pensarlo. Sentado a la orilla de aquel lecho tomó esa mano suave y delicada para luego besarla con la más absoluta ternura.

-Tranquila – susurró. Su voz fue como una orden para el mar, cuyas olas se convirtieron en una melodía tenue que le arrullaba y tranquilizaba-Nada va a perturbarte, no debes tener miedo, junto a mí ni siquiera las pesadillas se atreverán a tocarte- sus finos labios depositaron un beso en la suave mano de la chica. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se incorporó. Acomodó algunas cosas en su camarote, dejó las ropas de la chica no muy lejos de ahí, estaba seguro se enfadaría cuando se enterara de lo que hizo, pero no se arrepentía de haberle evitado aunque solo fuera un resfrío.

Dio una mirada a la joven desde la puerta del camarote. Se veía tan hermosa perdida entre sus sábanas. Recordó todas esas veces en que sentía alguien le espiaba cuando se vestía, le pareció que ocurría, pues creía sentir su mirada posada en él. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que solo era una fantasía mas, pues ella continuaba perdida ahora en un dulce sueño.

Abrió los ojos. Las imágenes no eran muy claras pero alcanzó a distinguir el techo hecho a base de madera, cubierto con una que otra concha marina. Intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz que provenía de aquel pequeño ventanuco. Sentía como si hubiera dormido demasiado, sumida en un dulce trance que ahora terminaba con los tenues rayos del amanecer.

-Parece que finalmente ha recuperado el conocimiento- escuchó en una voz firme y a la vez suave- Comenzaba a sentirme preocupado-

Se incorporó de golpe, encontrándose finalmente frente a frente con él, estaba sentado a su lado, observándola con una sonrisa que sabía se esforzaba por contener su nerviosísimo. En un acto reflejo, la condesa cubrió con la sábana su cuerpo al descubrir que solo usaba un fino camisón

- No debe temer, no le haré daño- su voz volvió a resonar entre aquellas paredes, su tacto fue gentil al buscar su mano y depositar un beso sobre la misma. Era alto, tal vez mas de lo que sus sueños podrían haberle dicho; sus ojos, todavía mas hermosos de cómo había imaginado; su rostro joven y eterno estaba cubierto de un fino vello facial que escondía sus delicados labios. Era él, no había una sola duda, no soñaba, el guardián de sus sueños era real y estaba ahí, a su lado, sonriendo levemente, deleitándola con la mirada plagada de la más absoluta ternura.

-¿Capitán Turner?- se atrevió ella a cuestionar y la respuesta fue un movimiento leve de la cabeza del joven. La condesa descendió la mirada al notar la intensidad de esos ojos marrones. Le fue imposible no contemplar aquella enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho y que la camisa entreabierta le dejaba ver. Se movió apenas, el capitán no perdía un solo detalle de su accionar, tímidamente levantó una vez mas la mirada, haciéndolo inclinarse para enfrentar esos ojos curiosos que parecían escrutar sus formas de una manera que le hizo recordar aquellas noches solitarias y de fantasía, en las que estaba seguro esa mirada se clavaba pero de manera sensual en su cuerpo.

El roce tan inesperado de aquellos dedos le perturbó, un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espalda. Su tacto era sutil, agradable, único, sentía sus dedos temblar pero aún así, la condesa seguía contemplando tristemente esa marca que tanto dolor le causaba y parecía trasmitírsele a ella. Dibujaba cada contorno de la cicatriz en su pecho y cuando llegó al final de ésta volvió a mirarle, el capitán una vez más se inclinó y sin poder evitarlo atrapó aquella mano sobre su piel.

-¿Satisfecha?- ella se ruborizó de golpe al escucharle- ¿Es como lo esperabas?- seguía sin responderle- Es tal vez mas horrible ¿no es cierto?- ella negó con la cabeza mientras con su mano libre tocaba con suavidad la mejilla del capitán- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué es que…- ella le mandó callar abrazándose a él, con fuerza, reconociendo ese olor y calor de sus mas hermosos sueños, de esos momentos dulces que cada noche vivía.

-Te vi en un sueño, temo que este sea uno mas, por favor dime que no es así- apenas si habló ella- Tu eres la respuesta que tanto he buscado-

Will no supo que decir ante aquello, pero le fue imposible no corresponder a ese abrazo que sentía también lo hacía perderse en un delicioso y único trance del cual no deseaba salir nunca.

-¿Respuesta?- cuestionó él finalmente, acariciándole el cabello con una familiaridad que a él mismo le sorprendió, pero al ver sus ojos sentía como si desde siempre se hubieran conocido y así parecía serlo- Creí que tu serías mi respuesta-

Ella se apartó apenas un poco, cada gesto de su rostro le recordaba a Axel, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que era su padre y se ruborizó una vez mas. No parecía serlo, por el contrario, eran como gemelos. Pero los ojos de ese hombre estaban llenos de tantos sentimientos y experiencias que seguramente llevaba guardados gracias a su larga existencia.

-no comprendo- apenas habló ella-

-Yo tampoco- secundó él- pero juntos, tal vez podamos averiguarlo- ella asintió- sabes mi nombre pero no conozco el tuyo…-

-Ainel, condesa de Kenzy- miró al joven, sus ojos brillaron en un destello-

-Ainel, hermoso nombre.- pronunció apenas él, sabiendo lo que ese nombre realmente significaba en una lengua muy antigua- bienvenida al Holandés Errante- ella le agradeció apenas inclinando su cabeza-

-¿qué… ¿Qué ha pasado con mis ropas?- apenas pudo cuestionar- ¿Quién me desvistió?- el joven sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho. Pero quiso ser sincero y confesarle toda la verdad a la joven, claro que guardándose los detalles de lo que había admirado con tanto deseo y porque no con cierto descaro. Le había robado su intimidad y seguramente se enfadaría pero no era su estilo mentir.

-Temí que te resfriaras o algo peor, así que me tomé el atrevimiento-

Ainel abrazó su cuerpo en un acto reflejo. La había visto. El capitán vio sus formas desnudas y ella ni siquiera lo notó, se ruborizó todavía mas si es que esto fuera posible

- ¡No fue mi intención! No quise ofenderte, por favor no pienses mal de mi, yo solo intentaba… cuidarte…- sus últimas palabras fueron un susurro que conmovió a Ainel, pero lo que mas le agradó fue ver como le desviaba la mirada e intentaba también ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas- Si hubiera una dama en esta tripulación te juro que…

-No importa- soltó ella finalmente- Haré como que no pasó, pues para mí así fue dado el hecho de que estaba inconsciente- sus palabras tranquilizaron al capitán- Ahora, yo quisiera…- volvió a mirarlo, era tan difícil apartar su mirada de esos ojos, de ese cabello, de ese cuerpo tan arrebatador- yo no se como explicarlo, pero….

-Tal vez podríamos empezar con el hecho de cómo es que llegó el cofre a tus manos, pues supongo sabes lo que guarda en su interior- ella asintió- el que posea el cofre del hombre muerto es el amo del mar, pues yo soy su señor. Soy real, inmortal, no soy una leyenda, las aguas y yo somos uno solo, esa es mi condena- terminó con cierta tristeza-

-Pero yo no he logrado abrirlo- habló ahora ella-

-Eso es porque la llave está resguardada con uno de los míos- ella entonces recordó a Axel, y esa llave que su madre y posteriormente él portaban al cuello- Mi hijo es el único que me sobrevive, era él quien también estaba a cargo del cofre, dime como es que lo obtuviste

-tu hijo, Axel Turner ¿no es así?- él asintió- tal vez no lo sepas capitán pero yo me crié junto a él, como si fuéramos hermanos, en muchas ocasiones me contó la leyenda del Holandés Errante. Yo soy la hija de aquel hombre que te apartó de tu amada Elizabeth- él joven capitán se incorporó-

-¿Entonces tu eres … Axel me habló de una hermana pero…- ella asintió-

-Soy la hija de un gran amigo tuyo que toda la vida se lamentó el haberte traicionado, tanto así que murió recordándote, buscándote en altamar para poder rogar tu perdón y maldiciendo a esa mujer que le engatusó- el capitán apretó sus puños con fuerza-

-Jamás me lo hubiera podido imaginar- clavó sus ojos en ella- tu eres…

-Mi padre era bueno, pero supongo que sucumbió a esa mujer que llegó por un momento a amar mas que a su adorado mar- Ainel desvió la mirada algo intimidada por esas pupilas que ahora buscaban las suyas- Mi madre fue solo una diversión para él, fue Elizabeth Swann quien se convirtió en su todo, podría asegurarte que hasta le quería mas que a mí…-

-¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Él te amaba con todo el corazón!- ella negó con la cabeza- Cuando llevé el alma de tu madre al fin del mundo, ella me lo confesó, tu padre nunca en su vida fue mas feliz que a la hora de tenerte por primera vez en sus brazos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- cuestionó ella con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Jamás te mentiría- se sentó una vez mas a su lado- no derrames una sola lágrima mas por eso Ainel- apartó aquellas gotas saladas de su rostro apenas con el dorso de su mano- No fue Elizabeth Swann ni el mar, el gran amor de Jack Sparrow fue su hija, ahora se su nombre… Ainel Sparrow, a quien adoraba, a quien dejó las cartas antiguas. Su única heredera, la huella de él que dejaba en el mundo y con la cual deseaba vivir en paz en cuanto terminara ese viaje que le llevó a su captura y muerte-

-¿Cómo es que tu sabes que….-

-El alma de tu padre a pesar de haber muerto en tierra vino a dar al mar debido al inmenso amor que le tenía. Me habló de ti, pero jamás imaginé que te habría llevado a vivir con Elizabeth y Axel, pensé que estarías junto a tu madre u otro pariente cercano- ella negó con la cabeza-Ainel, solo así debía llamarse su hija. Como no lo pensé cuando me lo dijiste–

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó ella-

-Porque Ainel es…

-¡Capitán!- llamaron desde el exterior-

-Parece urgente, debo retirarme, por favor descansa.- alcanzó su mano y la besó con delicadeza, tenían ambos tantas cosas que decirse, pero ya habría tiempo. Ainel entonces sonrió al verlo salir, era todavía mucho mas apuesto que como le veía en sueños, se sentía un poco extraña al darse cuenta que pensaba de esa forma del padre de Axel, pero era inevitable.

Se dejó caer entre las sábanas del lecho, todo olía a él, a ese perfume que el mar siempre le llevaba consigo. No sabía que pensar, él tampoco conocía la razón por la cual aparecían ambos en los sueños del otro, pero juntos descifrarían el misterio, de eso estaba segura.

Se abrazó así misma, por un instante la idea de que él le hubiera visto desnuda volvió a su mente ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Le habría tocado? ¿Le había contemplado así como ella lo hacía tan furtivamente en sus sueños? La sola idea hacía que un calor le recorriera todo el vientre y se perdiera en el resto de su cuerpo.

-Con solo mirarme me quita la respiración, y su cercanía me hace temblar- dijo para sí misma- ¿Quién eres Will Turner? ¿Qué quieres de mí? – se hizo ovillo entre aquella sábanas y poco a poco se fue quedando adormecida gracias al varonil aroma que seguía inundando cada rincón de aquel lecho.

Elevaron el ancla pues el llamado de aquellas almas era muy intenso. Por un instante debía olvidarse de la hermosa dama en su habitación y realizar sus labores como debía de ser por toda la eternidad. Pensaba tristemente en que la joven no era un espíritu, ni un ser como él, por el contrario, ella gozaba de una vida mortal. Eso lo complicaba todo.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Aunque tal vez ella no…- guiaba el timón del barco entre las poderosas aguas del fin del mundo- Pero no hay una sola duda - desvió la mirada hacia el camarote- Calypso ¿Cómo es que me has puesto esta gran prueba?- finalmente se sumergieron y llegaron hasta su destino. Aquellas almas desdichadas fueron víctimas de la flota del Comodoro, antiguos piratas que todavía luchaban por ser libres. Will agradeció no encontrarse con viejos conocidos, como Barbossa y Ana María quienes seguían en pié de lucha.

Poco a poco las almas fueron encontrando sosiego a su partida. Will las escoltaba en silencio, sin someter a alguna, no entrometiéndose en esas vidas que dejaban atrás, con lágrimas o con alegría. El cielo y el mar parecían unirse en uno solo trayendo aquella paz que también llegaba a ella y la hacía perderse en un profundo trance reparador.

La escasa luz que emitían las antorchas del Holandés Errante era alimentadas también por pequeñas luciérnagas curiosas que se acercaban a observar de donde provenía esa luz que les imitaba, aunado esto a la oscuridad hacían ver al navío como si fuera un elegante cortejo fúnebre, dirigido por aquella elegante figura que también vistiendo de negro solo desviaba la mirada. Cerraba su corazón a los ruegos de los que querían regresar, pues por mas que lo deseara, no estaba en sus manos poder lograr tal proeza.

-La otra vida ¿Seré algún día digno de conocerla? ¿De encontrar esa paz que tanto añoro? ¿O seguirá siendo mi castigo eterno el vagar en estas aguas ahora no solo torturado por la falta de compañía sino por la ausencia de esa que tanto deseo?- hablaba consigo mismo. De nuevo sus ojos se perdían tras aquella puerta. Desde el sitio donde estaba el mar le traía consigo los sonidos de la respiración tranquila de la chica. La imaginaba perdida en su lecho, pero no sola, sino con él a su lado. Se sentía algo mal al pensar que era una chiquilla, que podía ser su hija, pero para él la juventud se había detenido el día en que se convirtió en el capitán inmortal, y estaba seguro ella tendría la misma edad que él en ese entonces.

Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho jamás lo hubiera creído, la hija de Jack, Ainel Sparrow era quien cada noche se atrevía a perturbarle de la manera mas única y deliciosa. Era su perfume, su voz, su cuerpo y alma los que se atrevían a profanar su tranquilidad e inquietar su intimidad de la manera más brutal.

-Solo necesité ver tus ojos para saberlo ¡Debo estar enloqueciendo! Pero tú…. – se llevó las manos al rostro y por un instante perdió el control del navío. Le entregó el timón a uno de sus hombres y volvió a su camarote a toda prisa. Tal y como lo imaginó ella se sumía entre aquellas sábanas, aspirando su perfume y sonriendo entre sueños.

Cuando despertó se encontró con un hermoso vestido acomodado sobre una silla y un trozo de pergamino en cuyas letras le extendía una invitación a cenar en la cubierta. La condesa se apresuró a colocarse tan elegante atuendo, un vestido único color lavanda que sabía era la última moda en Europa. Se acomodó un poco el pelo, sonrió al ver un pequeño espejo al costado de su almohada, seguramente lo dejó ahí para ella. En el suelo unos zapatos del color y medida perfecta esperaban a sus pequeños pies y sobre aquel mueble que parecía una especie de tocador una peineta que terminaba de hacer juego con todo el conjunto que ahora lucía.

Abrió la puerta del camarote algo temerosa, no había una sola alma sobre la cubierta, pero a lo lejos distinguía una pequeña mesa con un par de velas que iluminaban tenuemente el navío. No dio dos pasos cuando aquella figura se presentó frente a ella haciendo una elegante venia. El capitán lucía unos pantalones oscuros al igual que su chaqueta, de la cual sobresalía una espléndida camisa blanca con corbatilla. Su cabello atado en una cola le daba un toque de seriedad, aunque a Ainel le parecía igual de atractivo que si usara su cabello rebelde y salvaje peinado por el viento.

-Buenas noches Condesa.- su mano alcanzó la de ella y depositó sobre ésta un delicado beso que la hizo suspirar- luces espléndida esta noche- Ainel dio gracias a la oscuridad de aquella noche, la cual ocultó el sonrojo en sus mejillas- por favor, ven conmigo- extendió su mano hacia ella y juntos comenzaron a andar hasta la mesa donde uno de los tripulantes pronto les sirvió algo delicioso para cenar.

-Creí que…- empezó ella casi sin pensar y pronto se dio cuenta que había metido la pata-

-No te preocupe, de vez en cuando podemos comer algo, tenemos apetito al igual que todos los demás, solo que no es tan frecuente, sobre todo como el día de hoy- su mirada sensual le hizo creer que no se refería solo a la comida- disculpa que sea tan necio y repetitivo pero… estás tan hermosa hoy…- aquel tenedor resbaló de las manos de Ainel causando un sonoro ruido sobre el plato. Will sonrió por lo bajo al ver de nuevo como se sonrojaba y se incorporaba completamente invadida por un extraño nerviosísimo- Por favor no te vayas, no quise incomodarte- se incorporó también y le pidió se sentara una vez mas- veo que mi presencia no es de tu agrado, mi intención no es causarte temor, por favor condesa…

-No tienes que disculparte, solo fue una torpeza de mi parte- le interrumpió ella con suavidad ¿Cuántas veces no había comido incluso delante del rey y nunca manifestó siquiera una pizca de nervios? ¿Qué pasaba con el padre de Axel? ¿Por qué el solo mirarle le inquietaba demasiado?-

-Se que esto no es usual pero no quiero que me tengas miedo y veo con tristeza que mis atenciones parecen causar todo lo contrario- sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando el tacto del joven se posó en su mano, atrapándola en la suya, acariciándola con una tenue suavidad- condesa, debemos hablar de algo muy importante, se que es difícil tratar temas de éste tipo con una dama pero… - dudó un poco pero ella le alentó también estrechando su mano- no se que ocurra contigo, pero yo te sueño cada noche, y cuando no lo hago, un enorme vacío se apodera de mí- intentó ser lo mas honesto y sutil posible- Ni siquiera sabía tu nombre y aparecías ahí, todo el tiempo ¿Por qué? ¿Dime que es lo que quieres de mi?- ella le miró dudosa-

-Pensé que tu podrías resolverme el misterio, yo…- descendió la mirada-también te sueño, te veo todo el tiempo y… no se como decirte en que situaciones

-Sensuales- respondió él levantándole suavemente el mentón, se alejó de su silla y llegó hasta la de ella para inclinarse y quedar a su altura- no tienes de que avergonzarte, ambos fuimos casados- ella no asintió pero tampoco lo negó- Se que eres viuda y…- ella se incorporó una vez mas del asiento, no pudiendo controlar sus nervios- ¿Acaso dije algo indebido?- ella negó con la cabeza-

-Lo que sucede es que el conde y yo no...- Will le miró con una sonrisa un tanto tierna- una vez lo intentó pero… ¡Prefiero no hablar de ello!- el capitán no le cuestionó mas, tampoco tenía derecho a indagar sobre la vida privada de la condesa-

-perdóname, creo que estoy siendo demasiado agresivo con mis cuestionamientos-se acercó a la joven, el perfume de su cabellera no dejaba de perturbarle, de meterse tan profundamente en sus sentidos que ya lo tenía clavado no solo en la sangre sino también en el alma. Le fue imposible no posar sus manos sobre los hombros casi desnudos que mostraba el elegante vestido de la condesa y deslizó sus dedos con suma delicadeza, deleitándose, recibiendo su tacto el éxtasis total de aquella textura. La condesa tembló, se giró a mirarle como desafiándole, sus miradas se encontraron, no podían apartarla del otro y pronto el capitán se encontró rodeándola con sus brazos suavemente, primero posando sus manos en el talle de la joven para luego ir encerrándola en la prisión de su cuerpo, esa que formaba su pecho y sus brazos, parecía estar esperando por ella, pero la joven colocó sus manos justo antes de que aquel pecho hiciera contacto con su rostro. Una vez más le miró, el capitán entonces posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de la dama.

-Capitán- apenas si balbuceó ella-

-Eres todavía mas irresistible que en mis sueños, me estás volviendo loco, apenas si puedo controlarme- soltó con absoluta sinceridad- el olor de tu pelo-entrecerró sus ojos como si estuviera hechizado- el roce de éste combinado con la brisa, el tacto de tu piel en mis manos- se inclinó hacia ella lentamente y susurró sobre sus labios- el calor de tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío.- la condesa sintió que las piernas le fallaban cuando los finos labios del capitán rozaron su tez, fue una caricia lenta contra el contorno de su rostro-. Si solo pudiera tener una cosa en toda la eternidad… serías tu….- Ainel percibió como la respiración comenzaba a entrecortársele y en ocasiones a faltarle, moría por entregarse a ese poderoso cuerpo que estaba frente a ella, por dejar que sus labios conquistaran los suyos. Y esa voz…. ¡Maldita sea esa voz! ¡La seducía incitándole a cometer actos impensables! Pues se imaginaba junto a él, en aquel lecho donde cada noche se alimentaban las fantasías de ambos. El solo pensar que un hombre como él, tan fuerte, poderoso, con ese maravilloso cuerpo pudiera hacerle el amor la hacía desfallecer.

-Will- murmuró ella y él sonrió satisfecho por su accionar. Le seducía, eso era cierto, pero ella lo hacía aún mas con esa inocencia que no parecía ser la de una mujer que se supone conoce los placeres de compartir la cama con un marido.

-No se que es lo que pasa, pero de algo si estoy seguro- tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos – Eres mía-le dijo con una vehemencia que hizo suspirar a la chica- Eres solamente mía, ten compasión de mí Ainel… lléname de ti- le hablaba moviendo sus labios muy cerca de los suyos, provocándole a cumplir su petición-

El viento movió sus cabelleras, la luz de la luna brillaba en todo lo alto junto a las estrellas cuando venciendo su timidez la condesa se empinó y venciendo cualquier duda que albergara en su corazón tocó sus labios apenas con los del capitán quien extasiado por tan sutil y poco experimentado contacto, se apresuró a mostrarle como es que la boca de un hombre debe ser saciada. Invadió sus labios con voracidad, pero lentamente, los cuerpos de ambos se estremecieron al máximo cuando aquella intimidad terminó de ser completa cuando descubrieron el sabor del otro. La condesa sintió que se desmayaba en aquel momento, pero ahí estaba el cuerpo magnifico de Will Turner dándole su fuerza. Sosteniéndola firmemente.

Ainel se aferró a su espalda, misma que acariciaba al ritmo de aquel beso que amenazaba con dejarla sin respiración. Se perdía entre aquel enorme cuerpo que parecía cubrirle del todo. Aquel contacto era único, Will Turner sabía a la gloria misma.

Cuando se apartaron ella se ruborizó de golpe, pero el se apresuró a tomarle la barbilla con sutileza.

-No te avergüences ¿Qué hay de malo en hacer lo que desees?- ella se ruborizó todavía mas y bajó la mirada-

-Si quisiera hacer todo lo que deseo, decirlo sería impropio- Will sonrió con su sinceridad-

-Igual lo que yo deseo, no tiene perdón, y se olvida del decoro- volvieron a mirarse-

-La lujuria es pecado Señor del Mar- tocó apenas con sus dedos aquellos apetitosos labios que parecían llamarle-

-No cuando viene acompañada de algo mas- respondió él-

-¿Y que sería eso?- tocó ahora algunos rizos rebeldes que escapaban de su cola-

-Déjame averiguarlo- la tomó suavemente de la nunca y de nuevo sus labios hicieron contacto, la respiración una vez mas se les iba con cada intenso movimiento de sus bocas, los cuales se acompañaban de los sus cabezas que rítmicamente se ajustaban a la necesidad de aquel beso intenso y desesperado que les encendía el alma, como si fueran dos amantes que tuvieran siglos sin verse.

De nuevo la estrechó contra sus formas. El viento les acompañaba ahora en silencio al igual que el mar simulando una enorme laguna oscura. El vaivén del barco era casi inexistente. Ninguno de los dos deseaba que aquel momento terminara pero una vez mas el aire dejó de faltarles.

-¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no puedo detenerme? ¿Por qué pierdo el sentido entre tus labios?- le cuestionó, pero ella tampoco conocía la respuesta, incluso podía cuestionarle lo mismo-

-No lo sé y tampoco deseo saberlo, no esta noche- de nuevo aquellos labios volvieron a los suyos. Will presentía que Ainel seguramente solo fue esposa de palabra del Conde, o tal vez solo se dedicó a mancillar su cuerpo en lugar de convertirla en toda una mujer y enseñarle lo que era ser amada en su totalidad, pues era notoria su emoción, como si entre sus labios hubiera descubierto por primera vez lo que estar entre los brazos de un amante realmente significaba.


	10. Camino a casa

**Capítulo 10: Camino a casa**

Nadaba lo más rápido que podía, buscaba tanto en la superficie como en el fondo de foso pero no la encontraba. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Le estaba jugando una broma? ¿O es que en verdad era tan insoportable su presencia que había huido? No, estaba seguro que no se atrevería a internarse sola en la jungla sobre todo después de lo que les pasó hacía un par de horas.

-¡Linnet! ¡Linnet si puedes oirme por favor responde! ¡No es gracioso!- mas que enfurecido estaba sumamente preocupado. Una gran angustia comenzó a anidarse en su alma. No debió decirle que le demostrara lo buena nadadora que era, fue una imprudencia haberla provocado.

Siguió nadando hasta que dio con una abertura en el foso. Había un grupo de rocas que formaban un arco bajo el agua y una misteriosa pero fuerte corriente arrastraba hacia su interior. Seguramente Linnet fue víctima de ella y si fue así nunca se lo perdonaría. Relajando su cuerpo es que dejó que aquella fuerza le arrastrara y llegó a un foso más pequeño, el cual permanecía oculto tras ese a donde llegaron. Logró liberarse de la corriente nadando lo más rápido que pudo, poniéndole todas sus fuerzas y empeñó a la labor.

Salió a la superficie y se abrazó a una enorme roca que sobresalía de entre las aguas, agitado miró una vez más alrededor y sus ojos se cristalizaron al notar aquella prenda que flotaba cerca de la orilla, era uno de los interiores de Linnet, el que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Temiéndose lo peor hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y llegó hasta donde estaba aquel pedazo de tela. Contemplándolo en silencio comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¡Maldito sea mi orgullo! ¡Y el tuyo tambien Linnet Beckett!- golpeó con sus puños el fango resbaladizo de la orilla. Una punzada de dolor le atravesaba el pecho provocándole la mas terrible y sofocante sensación. Lanzó un grito que espantó a más de una de aquellas horribles criaturas que habitaban el lugar. Axel sollozó fuertemente, acomodó aquella tela contra su pecho mientras respiraba profundamente, tratando de recuperar tanto su aliento como su cordura.

Se incorporó apenas sintiéndose el ser mas miserable de todos. La había perdido, el foso se la había tragado, no volvería a ver mas a su adorada Linnet.

Caminó apenas unos pasos y percibió como su corazón ahora se detenía. A tan solo unos cuantos pasos mas estaba ella. Se abalanzó a su cuerpo sin siquiera pensar en su aspecto. Pues solo lucía una delicada prenda que cubría la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. La acunó suavemente contra su pecho y siguió con las lágrimas empapando su rostro pero ésta vez de felicidad, pues claramente percibió como la respiración de la joven era lenta pero rítmica.

-¡Por todos los mares! ¡Estas viva Linnet!- la estrechó todavía con mas fuerza contra su cuerpo. Intentando darle un poco mas de calor a esa vida que seguramente debió luchar muchísimo para no perderse entre aquellas aguas traicioneras. Le acarició el rostro apenas con el dorso de su mano. Los rizos caían sobre aquella espalda desnuda, ni uno de éstos se compadecía de la perfección de aquellas formas que debían ocultarse ante sus ojos. Fue imposible rogarle a su mirada guardara algo de decoro, pues olvidándose de todo dejó que sus ojos se deleitaran con la hermosa visión de ese par de montañas suaves y blandas, perfectamente redondeadas las cuales terminaban en aquellas cúspides gloriosas contraídas por el frío. Descendían hacia la llanura plana de su vientre brindándole el paisaje mas hermoso que jamás hubiera podido admirar. Transparentes gotas de agua formaban hilos que resbalaban de aquellas bellezas, cedió a la tentación de apenas con uno de sus dedos tocar esa ladera que las separaba justo en medio, temblaba, percibía a su sangre hervir, pero el latido de aquel corazón le tranquilizaba, recordándole que no la había perdido.

Entre el cobijo de algunos árboles cercanos se escapaban tenues rayos de sol. Éstos creaban sombras que solo acrecentaban mas la peculiar belleza de Linnet Beckett, esa que Axel no podía dejar de contemplar a sabiendas que podría ser condenado por hacerlo de esa manera tan intensa y a la vez tierna, pues deseaba saborear cada palmo de aquel cuerpo, conquistar sus formas y así hundir a Linnet en el mayor de los placeres que una mujer podría experimentar.

-Debería ir al infierno por la manera en la que te deseo- susurró para sí mismo-eres un hermoso ángel al cual este vil hombre ansía corromper- se sorprendía de esa pasión tan salvaje que la joven despertaba en él y le hacía hablar de esa manera-no, no quiero corromperte, solo quiero mostrarte lo que es ser amada- tratando de controlarse comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Con mucho cuidado la deslizó sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Se le dificultó acomodársela debido a que tenía que mover sus brazos. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando clavó sus ojos en la abertura de la misma, la cual se negaba a sellar con los botones, pues era tan hermoso verla así, como si juntos hubieran terminado de disfrutar una noche íntima. Aunque para él, solo contemplarla le hizo experimentar sensaciones todavía más hermosas y únicas que la noche más salvaje y pasional que hubiera vivido.

-¿Por qué no renuncias a tu padre y cedes a mí?- cuestionó- ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte la verdad? eres el dilema mas terrible y a la vez bello que he tenido- se alejó apenas un poco y juntó algo de leña para prender una fogata, había unos cuantos árboles frutales y se apresuró a colectar algo de comer para cuando ella despertara.

Cuando volvió notó que apenas se movió y titiritó un poco. La levantó del suelo y de nuevo la acomodó contra su pecho.

-¿Linnet? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Cuando ella abrió los ojos no pudo evitar ruborizarse. El olor varonil de Axel cubrió todos sus sentidos aún nublados por aquel estado de semi inconsciencia en el que estaba. Su visión era algo borrosa pero eso no fue impedimento para notar que la sostenía contra su pecho desnudo, fuerte y firme, pues cada músculo definido parecía dibujarse contra sus formas.

-¿Qué ocurrió? La corriente, no había visto el hueco bajo el agua y luego…

-Descansa- soltó él con suma dulzura, en un tono que ella desconocía en él- tuviste mucha suerte, por un momento pensé que te había perdido- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Él lo había dicho sin pensar pero no era mas que la verdad- si algo te hubiera pasado yo…. No se que sería de mí- Linnet se conmovió con sus palabras y levantando su mano tocó apenas la mejilla de Axel, éste la apartó de su piel para luego depositar un beso sobre su palma-

-No hablas en serio, siempre he sido una molestia para ti- él negó con la cabeza-

-no vuelvas a decir eso nunca, no lo eres- al notar que la joven temblaba la acurrucó de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Un escalofrío erizó su piel cuando aquel aliento chocó contra sus formas- Encendí una fogata, no es muy tarde pero no quiero que te resfríes, el camino a casa es muy largo todavía

-Estoy en casa- pensó ella al acomodarse contra esa calidez que luchaba por apartar el frío de su cuerpo-

Las horas pasaron. Axel le ofreció algo de comer pero ella no tenía apetito. Ambos se calentaban ahora en la fogata que él encendió cerca del pequeño foso. Linnet no dejaba de mirarle, cuando despertó estaba entre sus brazos y la verdad es que no deseaba abandonarlos. De vez en cuando él se atrevía a mirarle y ella desviaba sus ojos, era un juego tonto al cual se estaban entregando pues ninguno de los dos se atrevía a admitir lo que estaba pasando. Sobre todo ella, que prefería pensar le salvó solo para poder burlarse de su actitud.

-¿Por qué tengo puesta tu camisa?- se atrevió a romper el silencio que los embargaba hacía un buen rato- ¡Me desnudaste!- soltó ella sacando sus propias conclusiones-

-No, no, la prenda que te cubría la encontré en la orilla. Tu ropa esta en el otro foso, no he podido ir por ella pues no quiero dejarte sola-

-No va a pasarme nada, y si no vas tu yo iré, no vas a tenerme casi desnuda ni un momento mas- Axel no comprendía su repentino cambió de actitud, por instantes era dulce y tierna y en otros esa terrible y altiva chica que su padre seguramente le había enseñado a ser.

Dejándola hacer lo que quisiera se apartó, para sorpresa de ambos Linnet gimió de dolor en cuanto se sostuvo en pié. Axel se incorporó y logró tomarla por la cintura con suavidad

-¿Qué te pasa?- ella seguía algo adolorida. Axel miró hacia el tobillo de Linnet, ninguno de los dos se había percatado que tenía un enorme moretón- Déjame ayudarte- ella no se negó debido a que todavía se sentía le punzaba aquel terrible dolor. El joven la colocó en el suelo, se apresuró a examinar el pequeño pié pero ella por poco le da un puntapié en la cara-¡Solo voy a ver que no te hayas roto el tobillo! ¡Por los mares mujer! ¡¿Qué siempre tienes que pensar mal de mi?-ella se ruborizó ligeramente y dejó que el chico tocara apenas con sus manos esa parte tan adolorida de su cuerpo-

-¡me duele!- soltó ella cuando él presionó el tobillo con uno de sus dedos-

-¡Deja ya de protestar! Lo bueno es que no está roto, lo malo es que tardaremos mas en cruzar la jungla- ella le miró enfurecida-

-¡Puedo caminar igual de rápido con un pié que con los dos!- protestó- Yo no voy a enlentecer nuestro avance, de hecho podemos irnos de una buena vez-

-¡Será mejor que guardes silencio! Fué así como comenzó todo esto y quisiste probarme tus habilidades de nadadora. Vamos a quedarnos a descansar hasta el amanecer, este sitio es seguro. Las fieras no se acercan al fuego así que dedícate a cuidar ese tobillo toda la noche porque mañana te exigiré lo que tanto deseas- ella resopló enfurecida y le dio la espalda, se tendió sobre la escasa hierba que cubría la orilla del foso. Necesitaba llegar a casa de una buena vez. Ya no lo soportaba.

Comenzaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas cuando finalmente llegó la noche. Seguía necia en comer algo, solo quería volver donde su padre y olvidarse de ese maldito capitán que se burlaba de ella a cada instante. Su presencia le irritaba demasiado, sabía muy bien porque. Era él único que la ponía en su lugar, hasta ese entonces ni siquiera su padre se había atrevido a hacerlo. Axel Turner sabía como herir su orgullo, pero también sabía como ser tierno y dulce, y por más que intentaba sacárselo de la cabeza le era imposible, sobre todo esa parte de él que solo a algunos se atrevía a mostrar.

-Tengo que volver con mi padre, alejarme de este hombre pues es imposible que…- hablaba consigo misma cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido, disimuladamente levantó un poco su cabeza y alcanzó a ver como el chico se alejaba, parecía ir al otro foso. Ella aprovechó entonces el momento para tomar aquella daga que descuidadamente dejó cerca de la fogata.

Se quedó dormida y él todavía no regresaba. Despertó cuando sintió aquella mano sobre su tobillo una vez más. Estuvo a punto de gritarle una maldición debido a que el dolor que le provocó sintió fue mas intenso que el día anterior.

-Me lo temía, tendremos que quedarnos todo el día de mañana para que tu lesión no empeore…

-¿Cómo? – Cuestionó ella enfurecida- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo puedo caminar! ¡Debemos irnos ya!- como si fuera una niña pequeña golpeó con sus puños la hierba mientras permanecía sentada-

-Será mejor que hagas lo que te digo, sino te cuidas puedes hasta perder el pié- le asustó el joven pero ella solo hizo una mueca-

-Tu te estas burlando de mí, y te advierto que no tolero que lo hagan. Nos vamos a ir a casa de una buena vez, ayúdame a levantarme-aquello fue mas una orden que una petición- ¡Vamos ayúdame!- Axel se cruzó de brazos-

-Si quieres irte, inténtalo tu sola- le dio por un momento la espalda. Le dolió el alma ver como la chica al intentar incorporarse volvió a caer al suelo sin fuerzas y lanzaba una maldición- Iré por algo mas de comer, deberías alimentarte, sino no podrás caminar y no solo por el tobillo sino porque te sentirás muy débil- Linnet maldijo por lo bajo una vez mas. ¡Tenían que irse ya! ¡Debía hacerlo! ¡No podía estar ni un minuto más en la compañía de ese hombre!

Cuando regresó ella se tendió sobre la hierba y no le dirigió una sola palabra. Terminando de comer Axel se tendió a dormir un poco no muy lejos de donde estaba ella. Fue entonces cuando Linnet entró en acción. Se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Despierta capitán- apenas si murmuró, el joven al abrir los ojos notó la hoja de su reluciente daga muy pegada a su cuello- vas a levantarte ahora mismo y aunque sea cargándome me llevarás de vuelta a casa, no podemos quedarnos un solo día mas aquí…

-¿Y si me niego?- respondió él desafiándole, mirándola con toda la intensidad de que sus ojos fueron capaces. Tenerla sobre él, como si fuera el cielo era una maravilla, le encantaba verla con sus feroces ojos y el entrecejo fruncido, era valiente, decidida, pero a la vez débil y frágil-

-Si te niegas te juro que te cortaré el cuello aquí mismo- amenazó-

-Jamás podrías hacerlo y lo sabes- le respondió él-

-¡No te atrevas a moverte! ¡Soy capaz de eso y más! ¡No me retes!- Por un momento Axel temió por su vida pues el filo de aquella hoja hizo un pequeño corte en su cuello-

-¿Porqué tienes tanta prisa por irte?- cuestionó con un cinismo que desesperaba a Linnet. Estaba a punto de morir y aún así se atrevía a mirarle tan descaradamente, y lo peor es que esos ojos parecían hechizarle con su poderosa sensualidad, con ese fuego que emanaba de ellos haciéndola temblar-

-Quiero volver junto a mi padre...

-¿No será que tienes miedo?- susurró acercándose a su rostro pero Linnet lo hizo retroceder con el filo de la daga-

-¡Yo no le temo a nada! ¡Así que ponte de pié de una vez! ¡Y antes de que lo digas, prefiero morir sola y devorada por alguna bestia o un pantano que esperar mas tiempo!- el sonrió con picardía- ¡Levántate Axel Turner o encontrarás tu fin!-

-Jamás podrías matarme, y si le temes a algo…-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y según tu a que?- le interrumpió furiosa-

-A mí.- la tomó por los codos con firmeza- Vamos… atrévete a negarlo, eres tan orgullosa que prefieres matarme a admitirlo ¿No es así?-

-¡Eres un engreído! ¡Suéltame!- bramó ella-

-Eres libre de hacer lo que desees, pero antes, quiero que me mates- alcanzó la mano de la joven que sostenía el filo de la navaja- ¡Vamos mátame ¿Qué esperas?- ella dudó solo un momento y él lo aprovechó para moverla rápidamente y rodar, dejándola bajo su cuerpo- Termina conmigo de una buena vez Linnet Beckett- ella continuaba sosteniendo el filo del arma a pesar del movimiento tan inesperado del joven-Termina con mi cuerpo, como ya lo has hecho con mi alma- susurró sobre los labios de ella quien temblando soltó aquella daga y dejó que los salvajes y sedientos labios del capitán se acercaran todavía mas a los suyos y los conquistaran desesperadamente, descargando así ambos todas esas ansias que reprimían desde hacía días.

De nuevo la lujuria que impregnaba el sabor de Axel Turner le trastornó. Devoró sus labios tal y como él lo hacía con los suyos. Él era tan único, tan fuerte, tan sensual. Sus manos se pasearon por esa espalda desnuda que tenía tiempo observando y la cual deseaba secretamente. El por su parte no podía contenerse, deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo perfecto de Linnet mientras su boca se adueñaba de su aliento.

Rodaron sobre la hierba y por poco caen al foso de no ser por un par de rocas que les detuvieron. Linnet enterró sus manos entre la cabellera suelta y rebelde de Axel mientras éste desviaba sus labios de los suyos y se paseaba por su cuello haciéndola suspirar.

-¿Por qué te resistes a mí? ¡Eres mía desde aquel primer beso!- no la dejó hablar, volvió a sus labios sediento de ella- Eres mía y yo soy tuyo Linnet, ya no podemos engañarnos- ella negó con la cabeza para su sorpresa- Yo voy a demostrártelo- volvió a su cuello, saboreaba su piel desesperado. Ansioso por no solo conquistar esa parte de su cuerpo sino todo por completo-

-No… déjame…- apenas si podía ella protestar pero él silenciaba sus suspiros y gemidos con sus besos, con el incesante roce de su torso desnudo contra sus formas- Por favor,detente- suplicó ella, pero no dejaba de masajear aquella espalda que parecía cubrir todo su cuerpo-tu no me quieres, solo me deseas, apártate- finalmente reunió fuerzas y le dio un empujón, quiso alcanzar una vez mas la daga pero él se le adelantó-

-No, yo no solo te deseo, te quiero como a nadie Linnet Beckett- la confesión le tomó por sorpresa- Tu no eres como ese hombre, no eres como el comodoro, tu eres una buena persona- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿por qué eres tan necia? ¡Tu misma viste como tu padre nos atacó!-

-¡y tu mismo viste que él no poseía el cofre!- le interrumpió ella-

-¡No supimos quien lo tenía! ¿Qué no recuerdas que él nos hizo caer al agua antes de averiguarlo?- ella apretó los puños furiosa- ¡El no es tu padre, yo creo en lo que te dijo aquella mujer! Tu eres buena, se que es difícil ir en contra de ese hombre que….

-¡Calla de una buena vez! ¡Aquí el unico perverso eres tú! ¡Me secuestraste, acusaste a mi padre en falso y todavia intentas burlarte de mi seduciendome!- el la tomó con fuerza de sus brazos-

-Yo no estoy intentando seducirte, además tu respondiste a mi beso, a mis caricias, tu también sientes algo por mí y en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes, pero aún así lo niegas, así como el que tu padre sea un malvado al que solo le importa él mismo…-

-¡suéltame!- ella continuaba débil de su tobillo por lo que al intentar incorporarse por poco cae al suelo una vez mas- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Solo llévame a casa y no me perturbes más con tus engaños! – La joven se dejó caer al suelo, él no pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente, ella forcejó para liberarse pero le fue imposible- Te lo suplico no me perturbes mas- le pidió ella-

-¡eres una cobarde! ¡Una sucia cobarde, te creí más valiente! – se apartó de la joven y se perdió entre la jungla. Ella le llamó pero él le respondió en la distancia que volvería para finalmente llevarla a casa y tal como le pedía no volver a molestarla. Ella seguía derramando sus lágrimas, por momentos quería creer en él, pero le era imposible. El amor a su padre era mucho más fuerte, pero en ocasiones éste le vencía, como en esos momentos donde se perdía en sus labios, en sus brazos, en su cuerpo. No podía negar que también le quería, si tan solo pudiera convencerle de ir con ella, de tal vez pedirle clemencia a su padre, pero él era demasiado orgulloso, en eso ambos se parecían.

-él es mi enemigo, no debo pensar siquiera un solo momento en Axel Turner, eso sería traición para mi padre,pero él… yo a él lo…-estalló en llanto abierto. Sin saber que él no muy lejos le escuchaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido ella? De entre tantas mujeres tuvo que posar los ojos en la hija de su enemigo. Era un imposible, si tan solo ella no luchara en su propia contra, había grandes posibilidades de que ese hombre no era su padre, pues a pesar de su orgullo era buena y sensible.

-No se porqué insistes en luchar, si tan solo...- hablaba para sí mismo, dejó de hacerlo en cuanto la vio intentar incorporarse, corrió hacia ella rápidamente y le sostuvo antes de que cayera una vez mas.

-Muy bien, nos movilizaremos lentamente para que puedas llegar a casa.- le dijo sin mirarle siquiera- te llevaré en mi espalda pero ambos debemos estar atentos a cualquier peligro que pueda surgir- ella solo asintió. Con mucho cuidado Axel la levantó del suelo a la vez que le pedía se sujetara de su cuello.

Fue agradable la sensación de protección que le brindaba aquella espalda, sus manos tuvo que colocarlas no en su cuello sino descender por sus hombros a su pecho pues él le dijo que se sentía algo incómodo. Ella bromeó diciéndole que no iba a ahorcarle pero no respondió una sola palabra.

La ley del hielo fue su castigo durante casi toda la noche y el día siguiente. Solo se detuvieron para beber un poco de agua y comer fruta para luego continuar. Linnet se sentía algo incómoda debido a que de vez en cuando comentaba algo pero él seguía reacio a responderle. Fue solo un momento, cuando agobiada apoyó su rostro contra aquel poderoso hombro que Axel sintió un estremecimiento que le recorría todo el cuerpo al percibir el aliento de la chica rozando su piel.

-Perdón, yo no quise- empezó ella al percibirlo algo tenso-

-No te preocupes, descansa, pronto llegaremos, tal vez en la madrugada-ella asintió, finalmente le había hablado.

-Tal vez mi tobillo ya esté bien, no tienes que…..

-No seas necia, necesitas todo el día para recuperarte, tal vez mas tiempo- le interrumpió secamente-

-Yo lo decía por ti, debo estar pesada y no quiero ser una molestia.- el quería decirle que no lo era, que deseaba nunca llegaran a su destino, pero era igual o mas orgulloso que ella y no dijo nada mas- Esta bien, como tu digas….- él asintió

Llegaron hasta un arroyo que fluía entre dos pequeñas colinas. El agua llegaba a las rodillas de Axel por lo que no les fue difícil atravesarlo, claro que lo hizo a paso lento ya que no deseaba resbalar y que su preciada carga sufriera daño alguno. Cuando comenzaba ya a caminar sobre terreno mas sólido dudó un poco pero ella tenía derecho a saberlo y siguió con sus preguntas.

-¿Podrías hablarme del cofre que tanto buscas? Creo que debo saber el porque me secuestraste y la razón por la cual estas ansioso por encontrarlo.

Axel guardó silencio un largo rato, cuando pensó ya no iba a responderle y hundió su nariz disimuladamente entre aquellos rizos salvajes la voz del joven le sorprendió-

-¿Conoces la leyenda del Holandés Errante?- ella asintió-

-¿Te refieres al barco fantasma que lleva a las almas al fin del mundo?- El movió su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo- recuerdo que mi tío Cutler estaba obsesionado con esa historia, decía que sabía exactamente donde encontrar ese navío inmortal…-

-¿Y que sabes del capitán?- inquirió él

-Creo que se llama Davy Jones ¿no es así?- él negó con la cabeza-

-tal y como tu lo dices, ese era el nombre del antiguo capitán, un hombre que dominaba el mar como la palma de su mano….

-Si, se arrancó el corazón por una traición y lo guardó en un cofre secreto ¡No me lo digas!- reflexionó ella entonces-¿Ese cofre es el que andas buscando? Pero….

-Así es, pero Davy Jones ya no es mas el capitán del Holandés Errante. El nombre del nuevo capitán es William Turner- terminó en un murmullo- Si, Turner-reafirmó al ver su rostro sorprendido- Ese hombre es mi padre….

Por un buen rato el capitán Axel abrió su corazón y le relató toda su historia a Linnet, a sabiendas de que el conocimiento de ésta podía perjudicarle, pero no le importó. Tal vez podría comprenderle un poco, su infancia no fue muy feliz, sobre todo gracias a la traición de su madre. Cuando nombraba a Elizabeth Swann notaba que sus ojos se cristalizaban y pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba decirle que dejara salir sus lágrimas pues guardárselas hacia que el dolor fuera mas intenso.

Le habló de su hermana, de la dulce Ainel a quien no veía desde hacía tiempo y con la cual pensó se reencontraría de no ser por la batalla. De lo tristes y solitarios que fueron aquellos viajes, y su desesperación al no encontrar el cofre.

-¿Ves ahora porque necesito encontrarlo? Es el corazón de mi padre el que esta en ese cofre. Tu padre lo ambiciona, se que no te gusta lo que digo pero tengo muchos testigos que afirman ha hecho cosas terribles por poseerlo. Mi intención no era hacerte daño Linnet, pero no tuve otra opción- se detuvo un poco para contemplar a la chica, se giró lentamente y clavó sus hermosos ojos marrón en ella- quiero que sepas que yo no te considero una enemiga, mi enemigo es John Beckett, y nunca… yo nunca podría hacer algo en tu contra, ahora conoces mi lado de la historia, pregúntale a tu padre el suyo.

Notó como poco a poco la hizo bajar de su espalda, se colocó frente a Linnet y alargó su mano buscando la de ella. Con sumo cuidado depositó un pequeño beso en ella y se incorporó.

-A unos cuantos metros mas encontrarás un sendero iluminado por grandes antorchas, síguelo y llegarás al puerto, aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan Linnet Beckett….

-Axel yo…..- empezó ella algo dudosa, llegaron demasiado rápido-

-Si alguna vez te hice daño, créeme que esa no fue mi intención- se consternó al ver como los ojos de la joven se cristalizaban- Toma esto Linnet-sacó de entre sus ropas lo que aquellas mujeres le dieran- nada pierdes con averiguar realmente que sucede, mira a los ojos a tu padre y exígele la verdad, sea cual sea ésta

-Pero Axel…..-empezó ella-

-Te devuelvo con tu padre y tu prometido-terminó con tristeza- les deseo que en verdad sean muy felices- ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién se acordaba de Audrey ahora?

-¡No! ¡Espera!- soltó ella sin pensar tomándolo del brazo, no creyendo que después de todo lo que vivieron aquello fuera el adiós. Axel se giró y le miró expectante- ¡¿Cómo que te vas? ¡Te vas así nada mas!- el sonrió ligeramente- Tu….

-¿Si?- le miró él ansioso de escuchar lo que corazón añoraba-

-Te juro por mi vida Axel Turner que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos. Por favor cuídate y gracias por todo- su voz se quebró, y sin pensarlo se abalanzó a él con fuerza, estrechando su cuerpo contra el de él quien por un momento pensó se volvería loco de felicidad-te lo prometo, necesito saber la verdad por su boca, el es mi padre…

-Yo lo entiendo- Linnet dejó caer mas lágrimas al percibir las manos de Axel sobre sus mejillas- Linnet yo….

-Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo... amor mío-apenas si susurró, no supo si Axel le escuchó esas últimas palabras pero quiso creer que si. Se empinó lo mas que pudo y halándolo del cuello de su camisa hizo que sus rostros se encontraran con el roce de sus labios, apenas perceptible, suave y delicado. Él la acercó todavía mas a sí tomándola por la nuca y atrapó su aliento desesperado, entre lágrimas, rogando todo lo que le decía fuera verdad. Eran un par de estúpidos testarudos, ambos sabían ya lo que sentían el uno por el otro pero había tantas cosas en medio de su amor que necesitaban primero luchar contra ellas y Linnet ya había dado el primer paso al irse, pero para enfrentar a su padre.

-Me secuestraste- murmuró sobre sus labios- en cuerpo y alma. Siempre rogué porque algo pasara e impidiera mi boda, le agradezco a la vida el que hayas aparecido tú.

-Linnet entonces tu no vas a….- ella negó con la cabeza a la vez que tocaba con delicadeza sus labios-

-Si mi padre tiene el cofre, te lo devolveré, lo prometo, dime donde puedo encontrarte….

-Iré a Lancylotte y tal vez después a Ginvra, tengo unos parientes que viven ahí, pero Linnet porque mejor no….

-Sea o no sea mi padre necesito averiguarlo, ponte a salvo por favor.- volvieron a besarse, ansiosa y desesperadamente, con lágrimas en sus ojos ella le dijo adiós, pero sabía no era un adiós definitivo. Lo vio perderse tomando otro sendero que lo llevaba al puerto. Ella comenzó entonces a andar, debía hablar en la capitanía de puerto para que alguien la comunicara o le llevara con su padre. Cada paso sentía que le dolía en el alma, pero a la vez su corazón saltaba emocionado al descubrir que el amor del que tanto hablaban los poetas y autores era verdadero y se vivía tal cual como describían en sus obras.


End file.
